The End Has Started
by angelic.crystal
Summary: When the fall has come... when the world has abandoned you, what will you do? no summary, just read inside. intended to be a short story, but who knows?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **

**I don't own Final Fantasy VIII, I just own my fantasy so don't sue me :D**

**Really, ****I****t belong****s**** to Square Soft! (now square enix)!**

Enough about that, now let's jump to our story…!

(anyway, I'm angelic crystal, feel free to review, any kinds of it. Should I repeat it again? No need to pay to read, just review, please. :D)

**Prologue**

She woke up lazily. 5.00 a.m; still too early. She rose up from the bed and opened up the windows. Looking at the orange-reddened sky far to the east, she was quietly thinking. _Another ordinary day of Quistis Trepe.__.._

She quickly did the wash, taking a bath as a part of routines, and made a quick glance to the mirror. _Well everything's changed so fast these years._

What she saw was the usual grumpy-round face with messy thin blond hair which once was so adorable. Her hair became too fragile, falling in this and that place. And she didn't even have the time to take care the remaining part of it. So, she did the cut not so long ago. Unfortunately, it didn't make her any prettier. She gained so much weight too. And after quitting her former work, she rarely did any kinds of physical exercise so that now she was just some another fat and average-looking woman. And instead of an -extremely neat and confident brilliant instructor, bright looking girl with beautiful face and adorable long blond hair and sleek body which make almost girls envied by- she was once, who stood in front of her now is an average fat ugly woman with short dull blond hair hanging freely to her shoulders, with pimples here and there with face lack of integrity or hope, with a depressive looking blue eyes, and a pale skin. She touched the mirror briefly and shook her head. _N__ah, no need to think the past._ She brushed her hair and grabbed her purse. Lying on her bed was a wrinkled out of date newspaper with a circle red marked around the headlines: "A Brief Sight of War Crime In Deling"- with a certain old photograph of a man she used to know. She did a brief glance on it.

_Please, be safe..._ and shook her head again. _It's over. _

Without intending to make up the room, she quickly left her small room, grabbing a big bread, passing the front door quickly, and left the house. She was not going o late for the job and she didn't want to risk it. she was once a strong willed girl, an almost perfect girl, an instructor, a hero of late war, a proud young talented fighter, and everything. Now she was just a 25 year old helpless girl bar of a newly opened pub in isolated town of Trabia who must strive everyday just to get her food settled. And everyone knew she loved to eat. How she could get the work with the current appearance was a huge mystery. Everyone knows that a girl bar was supposedly to look slim, beautiful, and attractive... and she wasn't. She sighed. _How life could turn upside down so easily. _But she didn't care anymore. It's already a great thing that she could still alive. _Or not great at all._

_I want to die, but hell no! Not yet..._

With a still grumpy face, she entered the pub and familiar alcohol scent rose up to her nose.

**-O-O-**

**_[I used to rule the world._**

**_S__eas would rise when I say the word_**

**_N__ow in the morning I sleep alone_**

**_Sweep the streets I used to own_**

**_I used to rol__l__ the dice_**

**_F__eel the fear in my enemies eyes_**

**_L__ooking at the crowd would sing_**

**_N__ow the old king has dead long live the king!_**

**_O__ne minute I held the key_**

**_N__ext the wall was close on me_**

**_A__nd I discovered that my castle stands upon pillars of sand pillars of salt_**

**_I hear __J__erusalem bells are ringing_**

**_R__oman cavalry choirs are singing_**

**_B__e my mirror my sword my shield_**

**_M__y missionaries in the foreign field_**

**_F__or some reason I can't explain_**

**_O__nce there was never never a n honest word_**

**_T__hat was when I ruled the world_**

**_I__t was a wicked an a wild wind_**

**_blew down the door to let me in_**

**_shattered windows in the sounds of drums._**

**_people couldn't believe what I'd become_**

**_revolutionaries wait for my head on silver plate_**

**_just a lone puppet on string_**

**_oh who would ever want to be king ?]_[coldplay, viva la vida]_**

He woke up shouting. Sweat all over his body. He inhaled the air quickly and let it out. Finally he came into full consciousness.

_That dream again._

He felt a sharp pain on his right arm and realized that the bullet was the one who in fact woke him up. Being an excellent well- trained soldier he was, he reacted fast and could defend himself. he was actually surprised to find himself surrounded by Galbadian soldier. It was noisy. People shouting, but still in a half consciousness he did his best to save himself. He didn't have to understand what happened yet his body reacted faster. What he need was just to save himself from the mess, alive, and then think it over.

Of course Galbadian army didn't match for him.

He killed them and before the back ups came he managed to escape.

_shit ! I must go as fast as I could. how could I fall asleep there ? _he mentally slap himself for his recklessness. He moved his body and took his gunblade which he hid carefully under the garments. He stared briefly at the surroundings. Dark and stink. Street at Deling city at night. _W__hat would you expect?_

He rose up and started to run. _I__t is too risky. __B__ut I don't have any options. _

-but before he could run too far, he saw light that blinded him. The silence and transient peace broke, and he felt he was shot again. His former wound already bleeding and now he got more; and he caught himself in such an unlucky position.

_T__rapped. Is it the end?__hell no!_

His mind became more and more cloudy. He tried to do his last limit break, but before he could, he was shot again.

dor ! dor ! dor!

_O__ne more last chance... this is it... I couldn't die just yet._

dor!dor!dor!

He had known that limit break before, but he was certain it wasn't him.

_...since when did I use fire ?_

"no mercy."

_Dark._

**-O-o-O-**

**[the view changed to a beautiful sunrise]**

A blond man was looking at the beautiful scenery. _Years have passed... now even Winhill is not that quiet anymore. _He gazed at the newly town square far ahead, and the manufactures buildings not too far to the east. He stretched his arms. _But it's good for the business. Lisa would surely glad about it. Man! Maybe I should try to work at that manufactures? or even moved to FH ? I feel totally helpless... _

He dug the soil. He spread the seed. _Seed? What a terrible word. But this seed will make a good one, at least make my Lisa smile brightly. C'mon! Grow up, ok ? so I'll get the money to feed us. _Then he looked at another direction, the white lilies were growing finely. And that made him smile. He actually never imagined himself ended with the least job he liked. He sure hated flowers and never was fond of plants like corns. He was always the rough fighter. A man of battle who covered his hands with blood instead of took care of flowers and corns passionately. It was a job of farmer, and he was no_t. But I am now. _He dug the soil again and finally stopped to sit. He didn't realize that it's been hours, and now the sun had already risen higher. _Almost lunch?_ He gazed again at the surrounding, with minds wandered everywhere. He punched the earth as he remembered that dark memory when the most important person he had, died in front of him. _They killed Ma, in front of my eyes...but nothing I could do!damn! _

"Clive! Here you are ! mom is calling yoo...!", a soft voice of a 5 year-old girl distracted his thought.

"Hey! I've told you not to call me that! it is unfair, y know? It's 'daaad', got it ?", he was going to catch the already running girl.

"No...coz you're not !"_, _she then burst in laughter and run faster_._

Not intending to really catch her, he followed her quietly to their house. It was a small house with an old un-maintained inn on the right part of the building.

He entered the small house which already opened and shut the door. The scent of food already stimulated his brain and he knew he was going to finish it fast.

He smiled at the woman with a ponytail there. She was a beautiful young woman older than him for a year, with a modest feature, beautiful face and petite figure. Her hair was deep brown and its length passed to her shoulder but she was almost always tied it neatly as ponytail.

"Looks like the lunch is ready..."

Every times he looked at his innocent wife, he felt a little guilty not telling her the truth about his past. But revealing it wouldn't make her any happier.

"Yes, that's why I called you. And beside... there is something..", but she stopped, seeing that innocent 5 year old girl who has already had her soup.

"What?"

"Never mind... ", she smiled sweetly and offered the bowl.

He looked at it. Only a clear soup with only vegetables on it. He looked at the little girl. Now she was busy with the spoiled bread. Even it has yeast already on one side. A sad feeling crept in his heart. It's not that because he's not thankful and wanted a more luxurious god sake, he was a former soldier, and a soldier was used to difficult life. The taste was great too._ God knows that this is great ! Too great... but I just..._

"Lisa, I ..I'm so sorry... I promise I'll make you happy someday...I-"

"What are you talking about ? ...is it the soup?"

"Listen, I'm going to FH this day. I heard that white lilies price a lot there. There will be some kind of ceremonial in uh- _Delling_."

He felt a heavy feeling saying that word. He didn't want to go to that place again ever in his life. After quick erasing his mind from whatever memory he had on that place, he continued , "That's why lilies will be sold high. And- and I promise I'll get a good job and we could even move there!", he ended it with a big enthusiastic smile.

The woman sighed. But before she could talk, the little girl who had already finished her lunch shouted in happy tone "Mom... I'm going to Jan's house, ok?" and ran outside.

"Be sure to back before 4, ok? good girl?", she replied.

"OK!"

The two adults gazed her, surprised and quite annoyed by Ann's innocence, and then stared at each other again.

"How many times do I have to tell you ? I'm already happy. We can still keep going on. There's no need to worry..."

Now he held her hands.

"I'm going to FH."

She didn't like the idea, and she felt extremely worried about it

"We don't have to move from here... the inn is already enough for us. And we get enough from the corns."

_-__it is not. _

"And the idea of going to FH just for selling flowers... what a joke, Clive. The fees is much higher,ok? I maybe a village girl, but I'm not fool."

"Ann will need to go to school too. She's 5 years already. And our little angle..", his word was halted by sudden crying of baby from their bedroom. Oh, no. it's not a baby. She's already 1.5 years old.

"I'll take care of her."

Then the mother went inside the room. That left the blond man sitting alone in the dining chair, deep in his own thought.

_It's not enough. Eating spoiled-molded bread and clear soup everyday... I know what called 'enough'. Then his mind wandered again to the times when he was still work as an elite mercenary... money was sure an easy issues... in fact he was used to get high salary and all the facilities and luxuries._

_Now even I couldn't feed up my family..._

He was once a hyperactive-cheerful-energetic boy but now he was just another phlegmatic man in his late 20's.

_It's kind of unfair..._

_I was a hero, but now..__._

He grabbed the bread which already had green spots on its edge and ate it..

Then suddenly he thought of his former best friend and commander whom he saw his picture on the wrinkled newspaper he found in the town square yesterday. It was torn and dirt, but he could still know his friend's face clearly. After all, the old picture was taken long ago, one of those few pictures of him since he had always been hated the idea (those were always in his formalities and most of them were the press work since he was such a famous and important person); and from the headlines you could directly tell who it was.

_Man... how are ya right now?_

He felt a huge guilt that suddenly filled his mind_. _

But before he could think more, Lisa had already gone out of the room and approached him.

She kissed her husband and said , "it's ok. "

_...__no, it's past time. No need to think anything about it now._

"What?"

"If you want to go.., it's ok. You'll be... a father again... soon."

"really?"

Now he got more reasons to get a better job.

_I promise, Lisa._

That afternoon he kissed his baby forehead and said goodbye to his wife for FH. Lisa was worried about it like her husband would go and never come back, but she kept it alone and smile instead. "...good luck. Inform me soon, honey."

"Don't worry. It's just FH. By this week, I'll see you again.. Take care."

"Sure. I have Ann here. She'll be back before sunset. You are… the one who should take care yourself.", she smiled again. Clive could see doubtful in her eyes. For her, he always been the clumsy and too-kind man.

"I know how to protect myself."

Then when he stepped out from the Winhill gate, he secretly wore his old knuckle gloves, the first time he did in these past 3 years.

******-O-o-O-**  


_[__one minute I held the key_

_next the door was close on me_

_and I discovered that my castle stands upon pillars of sand pillars of salt__]_

_T__hat dream again. _He finally could open his eyes. His body felt ached all over the place.

It was so dark and he couldn't replace where he was. He tried to grabbed his gunblade wherever it could be.

"relax, it wouldn't go anywhere... you're awake at last."

_T__hat voice ! _he finally struck into realization. His body was tensed and he was ready to fight for defense. After all, trusting anyone was kind of difficult and the last thing he'd do right now after everything shattered. He looked at that familiar figure who was not that different in appearance from the last 8 years he saw, despite being older and his white trench coat looked dulls and torn in some places. Even his haircut was the same one and the legendary scar was still there perfectly. It's actually a total contrast to himself who was nothing like he had always been.

"_Seifer!"_

"Relax, Squall. I don't feel any kinds of mood to kill you right now. Well, looks like you are still that idiot puberty boy like the last time I saw you. How could you calmly set your foot on Deling ?"

_I must. I must get the information. I can't just hide doing nothing. _The brunette looked at the blond. He realized that he was also bleeding and wounded.

"...where is this? How could-?"

"Forest near Deling. We aren't safe yet. I casted curaga on you many times but you didn't revived. Man... you're just heavy."

Squall eyeing him suspiciously and he realized that Seifer looked extremely tired and beaten.

"I don't trust you. Who sends you ? Who the hell are you working for this time?"

He didn't get the reply. He then moved his body, preparing to leave as soon as possible. _Trusting him suddenly ? Oh, God knows I'm still sane. What a joke! Yet this man is unpredictable..._

But he couldn't move. He's too weak and injured._ shit ! _He's run out of any white magic.

"Hey, you're not going anywhere after I saved your ass. Does 8 years mean nothing to you ? you're still that shallow? I am expecting you to grown up a bit, and thanks to you I'm disappointed."

"..." _ok, now let's get along with his play first. __T__here's nothing I could do anyway._

"That childish rivalry... well, you haven't changed at all. But I have."

_childish rivalry ? __I__t's you who always pick me at the first place. I just couldn't run._

_...whatever. _

"How-"

"-could you please just shut your mouth a bit ? We' ll rest and move. We aren't safe yet. Are you too dumb even to understand it ?"

"..."

Silence.

"Well, shocked are you ? I, the least person you'd thought of all people you know is the one who saved you. Ironic, isn't it ?"

_T__rue. __M__y friends betrayed me.__..__ and she's- forget it. __N__ow my arch enemy came as my savior. __W__hat a life. __O__h, isn't it perfect? _

"don't worry...no mercy was maneuver I developed to kill you, Squall. But it can wait."

_W__hatever._

Seifer casted curaga again for both of them.

"Ok, now it's time to move! c'mon, you've through a lot worse than this before. Don't tell me you can't endure the pain. Let's go! Before the morning comes. We're going to Dollet first."

_D__ollet ? isn't it far? and risky..._

"-by train."

Now Squall eyed him like he was such an idiot.

"I know what you think. I know, living as the famous hero and great leader for almost 5 years makes our little too naive commander don't even know how to survive in the real world. How is it felt to be a trash like this, Squall ?", he smirked in joy.

"but it's different for me who always live on the run for 8 years"

"..."

"What was it felt to be a commander, a ruler, a hero who is actually only a fool role used by higher conspiracy ?", he smirked more.

"Now you're realized that you're not different than myself."

_S__hut up! damn you, Seifer!_

"...why ?" now he got his lionheart pointed to Seifer's neck, exactly in the carotid. He then lowered it after facing no defense reaction he'd expected.

"Well, I got my own reasons.", the blond finally answered the question with a serious face. "I've searched you for years, and when I finally got to see you, you were about to die. I've never imagined you trapped like that. But thanks to your idiocy, I found you at last."

"It doesn't make any sense." But the blond man didn't respond again and they started to walk, bringing their own gunblades at their hands.  
_W__hy does Seifer want to find me so bad?_

**-O-o-O-**

Flying cars everywhere. She wore sunglasses that match her orange outfits. It was simple though. Unlike her usual girly, cute sporty, or sexy style, she was now just dressed in a simple sleeveless t-shirt with a simple jeans. She added a cute knitted bolero since it was windy afternoon and despite the sun, the weather was a bit cold. Or at least that what she felt. Her brunette hair flew loosely as she walked. It was long, silky ones, made her look a lot prettier these days. The one which used to be tickled in the end, now just flew straightly, perfect in each contour and layers. She had car of course, but this day she preferred to walk, looking idly at the afternoon scene of the high-tech city. She had many fans, and the reporters just never left her alone. But of course, since a more famous person made his appearance, she could rest a day. Now the world eyes were upon one man. His sudden appearance in Deling after his untracked fugitive days for 3 years was enough to make those reporters forget about her. And she disguised herself well.

There was a slight feeling of guilt arose in her mind as she remembered how she always repeated those sentences over and over. They were lies.

But she felt anger replaced it soon.

_It's ok. No one knows the truth. And I deserve to live happily like this._

She sighed but then let out an ironic smile.

She looked at the giant wide public screen. _News about him again... how boring..._ , but then she stopped when the TV focused on his old photograph and the subtitle said he was succeeded to escape again. Something felt in her heart.

"Look what's the military doing ! It's already 3 years! but that son of a bitch could still walk freely? After what he done!", a random man not too far from her commented to his friend.

"That is Galbadia... I bet there is something silly going on... ", his friend replied.

"Maybe. But if he ever set foot here, he'll be dead, man!"

Then they walked.

_Son of a bitch__?__ T__hose fools just don't know anything..._

Somehow the sentence made her feel nauseated.

_So, at least you're still alive._

She was deep in her thought for a moment but suddenly a car almost bumped her. The windows were lowered and revealed a man.

"Walking alone, Miss? a pretty lady like you should never let alone. Want a ride through Esthar city with me?"

She just smiled and jumped in the car which already opened for her.

"Dirk, you almost made me got heart attack. What was that? So lame...", she said with a flirty voice as she sat in the car.

"Haha...Selphie... you should look at your expression!"

"oh, c'mon... is not that funny... so?"

"So? Selphie, do you forget about it? Hey, we've been waiting for hours! And you cut off all connections! We won't do it without our fine guitarist!"

"Oh...I can't. You know I'll sing in the presidential meeting tomorrow. It's import-"  
"yeah, I know. You're such a great diva. And your solo now just that great so you forget about us, your very first band."

"...it's not that..."  
"it's ok. We'll support you. ..Hey, you should hear what we always say... go to Deling, and your career will be skyrocketed, believe me!"

_D__eling. God knows I won't set my foot again on that place. _She felt her mood slightly depressed hearing that word.

"Well... I guess I slipped away this chance for you guys! Let's join the others!", she forced a laughter.

"That's Selphie for me!"

_A__fter all I will leave you guys soon. I preferred my solo of course. And laguna fonds of me because I remind him of Julia._

_He's too trusting. I know many persons like that before, and that kinds always get a bitter ending._

"You know... you look odd these days... is it because of 'that' ? Look, now the Galbadian are currently pursuing him. He'll get captured in no time. Don't you feel glad?"

"Uh- oh, yes of course. He... deserves to die...", she smiled wider now.

_Lie again._

_After all my life is all about lies now..__._

She sighed. She had become a cold hearted woman who struggled for her own benefit. She didn't care anything despite her own happiness. _I deserve to be happy. _

With lies she could get everything she wanted in this life._ When I was that idiot, naive, bouncing-cheerful girl with pure idealism...look what the world had given to me instead..._. Being older made her became more realistic. She didn't want to play hero. She didn't want to recall any childish friendships.

That night she sang at the most famous hotel in Esthar. She wore a sexy red long gown which show her good parts and attractive legs, made her a true beauty. Her beautiful clear voice made everyone in the rooms stand for her. And greater applauses were heard after she finished her second song which she played saxophone in it. And also in the third song, which her violin plays made the audience cried.

She saw him there. Common people might be not realized that their very first man was standing in the same room; the eccentric President Loire in his disguise.

_You're also there... _and her mind flew to a certain man again_. Even now your father and his country are pursuing you to death..._

_But that is how life goes anyway. Don't blame on me, Squall. Life could be very cruel._

She then bowed and disappeared from the stage. If she reclaimed the truth or just simply going to help her former commander, she wouldn't even able to live peacefully with her own name like now_.__Selphie Tilmitt is no longer an energetic- cheerful and kind innocent girl. _

Now she was just a cold hearted woman, a true hypocrite.

-0-0-0-


	2. Run

**DISCLAIMER : Final Fantasy Series belongs to Square-Enix.**

**RULE IN READING THIS: DROP YOUR LOGIC AT HOME; enter the world without questions 'coz THERE WOULD BE SOO MUCH (too much) odds here; just prepare!^^ coz I'm just too lazy to fix it ; no details, not logical, yeah..yeah..  
**

***The End Has Started***

**Chapter I : ****"****Run****"**

A woman in black hood ran in fear. Her heart raced to pump all the blood she needed. Around her was an endless darkness. Yes, she panted heavily.

"hh…h…."

And the blowing wind dropped the hood as she ran, revealing her beautiful face and beautiful waist-length silky raven hair which flew loosely by the wind. There she was, stopped to breath. Her pupil dilated in fear. She made a gesture to pick the rings on her necklace, a habit she used to have to fight anxiety. But only one was there, she had lost the other one somewhere. Still holding the smooth ring, she let out a sigh. _Please, don't die… _

_Seifer._

Her eye flinched. "uh!" Then it was no longer endless darkness around her. she could see the hint. _A forest. _It revealed forest surrounded her. Then she ran again to her best.

**-O-0-O-**

It was late in midnight. Squall checked on his watch to make sure. 03.00 a.m. He then looked at Seifer in eyes, wanting to ask many things. But he held it since it was certainly not a good place or time to talk. Cold wind blew his hairs and clothes, and also made the wounds more painful. They were holding tightly to the back of the train, carefully not to be found. (Squall never liked the idea. He's still the man with full of considerations, always thinking this and that even for simple matters, but that night he loosen a bit. He had nowhere to go, no plan, and Seifer came into the picture suddenly. So he just dropped his brain and depended on hunch until his brain functioning again.)They somehow managed to get to the train unnoticed and hold to it strongly, the last train to Dollet. Quite risky, and not to mention with wounds everywhere to add. But they were regarded as best fighter with reasons. And last train means a lot fewer people, with apathetic behaviors, and sleepy machinists and not alert guards- _if any_.

Squall realized that his deep cold eyes still staring at Seifer's when those jade orbs reacted. Before he let out the words, Seifer came up first. "Can you stand this?" he didn't wait for the response. "c'mon!", he whispered; his hands gestured Squall to follow him. It's not that he was a typically follower with no initiative nor he trusted this man. But he didn't bothered it much a t the moment. He couldn't think when was exactly the time Seifer made himself _the leader- _that how his sub consciousness put it- and he had always been the realistic and efficient type of person. Squall followed him in quiet. They crawled and managed to get to the roof of the train. They lowered their bodies and hold strongly. "Much safer here.", Seifer said between his breath. Squall tried his best to ignore the pain and not to lose his consciousness even for a second-since it meant death- while pushing away certain memories of a certain mission on the train on his very first mission as SeeD._ What a memory…shit! No time for that_.

His lips were pale and started to turn blue and he felt his legs were started to numb and he lost his hold for a moment_. Tap! _That made Seifer rolled his eyes toward him. After all, Squall had severely injured, exhausted, and lost a lot of blood. And the pain was ready to take over his consciousness.

He felt his grip started to lose again. He managed to grip back but as he did that, _Clang!_ the lionheart slid down from his waist. _Shit! _He turned his head spontaneously just to see Seifer had already saved it and returned to him. He felt beaten _again _by his rival but he slapped himself mentally for thinking that kinds of crap. He wondered if Seifer enjoyed this like he used to be. "thanks.", he muttered to him instead.

Thanks God, for now he could still feel the excruciating pain that made him still awake, yet he knew that it won't be that long till the pain grabbed his composure. It's just a matter of time. _Well, those opens wounds barely safe my life... _Squall never thought he would love the feeling of pain this much in his life. _Yes, MUCH safer here, Seifer…_…. _More way to go, Squall. …Look how I talk …God, now I even had turned to be Seifer._ Squall was never felt so helpless like this but he quickly faded the thought and tried his best once again

"run out of curaga. Better pull yourself together, _ex-commander._", Seifer let out his smirk smugly. _Not that I want to be cured either, Seifer! These wounds help me. _

"say…what's actually happened three years ago?"

_3 years ago…_

…_no, it's 4 years ago…_

Squall didn't reply. He didn't even could replace those times again clearly. Times had passed so slow since then.

The two figures were engulfed by the dark surroundings as the train ran so that they were quite invisible to be noticed.

/+++/

**Author's note:**

This is really a short chapter… I'll add later…


	3. 4 years Ago: Scattered Pieces

**DISCLAIMER : FINAL FANTASY SERIES BELONGS TO SQUARE-ENIX**

**RULE IN READING THIS: DROP YOUR LOGIC AT HOME; enter the world without questions coz THERE WOULD BE SOO MUCH (too much) odds here; just prepare!^^ coz I'm just too lazy to fix it ; no details, lack of rationale.**

**Author not: First, I'd like to clarify that I don't feel like to present a really twisted and dark story like I planned, nor M contents (yeah..yeah... severe twists, probs, issues, ect..ect...), thus I made a huge change. so let's just keep our innocence intact ok? (at least not corrupted by this story ^^) It was not fixed completely (since I AM lazy to do that like I said), but here we go...**

**Warning : **this chapter contains light drama which somehow dulls at first , cliché, and without plot which I purposely did this for this chapter.

(you might want to skip and move on to next chapter)

-0.0.0-

_**4 years ago…**_

**[****J****une 1999]**

I stared at the man for minutes, God knows how it's so damn disgusting… luckily I had plenty reasons not to kill this man.

"Well, but _not_ with SeeDs involved.", he gazed to me then to the minister of Defense and Security of Dollet Dukedom "I believe this is our domestic problems, Mr. Blueweed."

"There's nothing wrong of hiring such an elite professional to make it fast, ...", Blueweed said.

"Pardon me, are you saying that our own military didn't suffice enough? I don't know… but I don't think a fine country like Dollet isn't… confident enough of its own men. What the world would be going to say? It's simply just _another_ lowlifes criminals…depending on third party, especially such an unprincipled mercenaries… Galbadia will not allow that kind of insult. We agree to cooperate with you in one condition: no SeeDs involved. Or else, we'll better work on our own. And SeeDs…_we don't know when they'd stab us anyway. _They're just paid _mercenaries._"

_Hell! He really ask__s__ to be killed._

"Commander.", Qusitis's soft voice whispered to me.

_I know. I'm not stupid enough._

Dan Blueweed yelled angrily in the same time, "be careful of what you're saying, Oskman! I believe you don't want to ruin our diplomatic relationship. I can't accept you're insulting my country." he took a breath, and they gazed at each other for nearly 3 minutes. " …..but I see the point." He then gazed toward me.

"I'm sorry Mr. Leonhart. Looks like what he says is true. We, Dollet apologize for making it this way. We really appreciate your trust and service. ", he paused, "I apologize for this inconvenience. You've made this far to Dollet. We'll escort you with our private plane to Balamb directly then.", he said to me politely.

"No need. I'll take my leave then. Let's go, Quistis.", I said without returning his polite handshake. I walked out of the room calmly (just by looks) to take off with Ragnarok. I didn't even care about those whatever criminal syndicate who fled to Galbadia territory after doing their black crimes in Dollet for years and Deling recently.

Always like that… the Mining Project of some rich fellow in Galbadia…, the FH 's project in rebuilding themselves…., the Estharian Science expedition to that Trabian Great Crater…

The request of clearing away those Lunar cries monster… the mission of freeing some hostage from the resistance movement!

True, SeeDs- _practically me_- helped those Timber Resistance movement years ago so they had liberated when Galbadia itself had many domestic political issues, but this wicked man….. I really get a weird angst feeling toward him. _H__e boycotts every movements of SeeDs!_ I believe that this man wanted to have a world without SeeDs. Not to mention how he (I conclude) boycotts our supplies in economic way. How he always stare at me like I'm some kind of corrupted lowlifes! God I hate that.

Billions gils worth projects slipped away… and now even Esthar had cancelled many important missions with us (not just that science expedition) like Researching those Shrine Magic whatever in Estharian border which logically- l_ike usually_- always involved us. How in the hell could possibly the two arch enemies country suddenly join forces for that kind of project? It's kind of mutual but not really benefits especially for those who competes each other. And even Laguna!

Not that I want some collusion here. Not that I want the mission so bad for the money. But… being done that by Laguna is just too… _unthinkable._ But maybe the man saw this as an opportunity and wanted me to beg to himself.

Not in the world I'd do that.

And now…

I've got a feeling that this won't be smooth either…not with that son of a bitch involved.

When General Caraway held the position, things were much easier…

Now that he's practically been appointed as transient "president" in Galbadia's emergency Transient Government , this crazy man took the position.

Couldn't this Oskman show some respect?

God! I fought hard enough to kill myself for the sake of Galbadian pople ever since that Sorcerer War! And with they're politic and security instability since then, we SeeDs provided too much helps for Galbadia civilization these whole years!- for the safety of the nations- and for the very existence of Republic of Galbadia itself. Without even paid. Ridiculous. The Galbadian has not yet recovered structurally but this old man had already showed us problems. Something's really never changed. We couldn't really trust Galbadian in _any_ possible way.

The Centran Ruins Excavations Mission which Laguna himself signed and requested to me… let's see when this files become trash in junk files like-

"Commander. We almost arrived.", Qusitis voice halted my thought.

"Yes. I know." I could see the barren lands of Centra. Quistis had Ragnarok fly in moderate height and keep reducing the height apparently.

"Robin Oskman, isn't it, Commander? Deals with that man really is something… but don't you lose your emotion. That's what he wants."

"Whatever." _And I don't like the way you call me with that formal stuffs, Quistis. Why don't__you call me just simply by my name?_

_Hell. Whatever!_

_Robin Oskman… that's why- _

"that's why this big mission … only including both of us, right?", Quistis interrupted like she could read my thought.

Yes. I only have Quistis and me myself assigned for this mission despite their request for the finest SeeDs. Two of us are enough.

"back up will be deployed as soon as it's needed, right, commander?"

I stared at her without replied and rose from my seat instead.

"I'm going to recheck out preparations below. I'll leave things and the landing here to you."

"roger! And- Commander, about that Timber request… we should- _you should_- reconsider it again."

"No need. We'll help them to regain its newly found independence.",

_Yes…Timber which took away again their independence by Galbadian reclaiming invasion, led by none other but their General Oskman himself. Shit! _

"We'll still work in our way. We're not going to show that we're afraid of them, Quistis." I finished the conversation.

"you mean _him_."

I pushed the button and the lift went down.

As furious as the commander could be, he didn't know that for Quistis Trepe, all was quite made her happy.

She enjoyed every moments. They're always been going together. She had become his right hand especially after headmaster Cid got illness and rest in his home back at quiet Centra Peninsula far to the south- _the orphanage once all of them grew up together_ – with his wife. It's her, not even Xu, the Garden secretary (who's practically his private secretary), and she'd always been assigned and worked together with the Commander. The Commander trusted no one but her, and he spent most of his time with her all the time. The presence of Commander of Gardens was almost always been followed by her, Quistis.

That made her smile.

Unlike the rest of the gangs who now seldom going together in the same mission (Since they're all high rank SeeDs), she'd always been with him. In any occasions.

That made her smile again. A little guilt rose up thinking of the other girl. But hey… she's not stealing her boyfriend away…it's just because of the jobs! And she tried hard enough to control her emotion not to go to _that way._ Happy but a little cruel too in the same time. _Always been there but couldn't be reached…_

Qusitis landed the Ragnarok smoothly and another mission of her started.

**CHAPTER II**

"Scattered Pieces of 4 years ago"

A brunette in his early twenties was sitting in his desk, working some paper works, alone in his office. Papers were all over the place. He kept it neat though, but they were too much for that office desk. He paused from his work and scratched his forehead, rubbing his so called legendary scar which lied across his face. Then his hands ran through his brunette messy hair and swept it back just to make the bangs fell again forward naturally to his face. He felt tired. He sipped his coffee and gazed around his office. On the center of his desk, there stood his name : Commander S. Leonheart. He always cursed himself to accept that kind of position. And with that headmaster being sick, now he must double and covered the work. He always wondered why that old man didn't delegate his duty to someone else; Well, went retire and chose his successor formally. Yet he still kept his position and made Squall did the job. He had asked many times but that Cid always had answers like there was no need for a headmaster and so on. True, with current situation, Garden needed its commander, not headmaster. And the function of headmaster itself became blurry; kind of overlapping.

Being the only headmaster of Gardens without any kinds of board made Cid Kramer become the most influenced, respectful, and powerful person of entire Gardens which of course could make he can do and achieve what he wanted. He always been respected since he was the garden founder and the headmaster of the biggest garden: Balamb-G, but as the sorcerer war ended 4 years ago, he achieved more. No gardens board, no other headmasters, no other respectful figures, and officially, he had been made the only headmaster existed for entire gardens. As for Squall, he had permanently become the so called commander who commanded SeeDs of all Gardens, just like he did in the war time. In fact, he had become their first leader in the field. And his authorities and powers were equal to the headmaster himself.

He then turned off his laptop. Looking at his watch, the commander stood up. 03.00 a.m. _I called this a day. _He reached his gunblade and took his jacket on. Caffeine had made his alert. He wasn't sleepy although he didn't sleep at all. Now he used to it since he always had that kind of day everyday.

There, he strode off to his favorite place, the training center.

_06.00 a.m.. _

He was quite hungry so he walked to the cafeteria. It was empty like he thought.

"Yo! Squall! Here, man!", a spiky blond male waved his hand enthusiastically in one of the tables near the pillars. Oh, looks like he was wrong; not completely empty. He then approached the table. Zell Dincht was up early in the morning was a kind of odd. But maybe he couldn't wait since he was too ambitious to grab the hot dog, which of course had not even been made yet.

Squall sat down.

"Where is Quistis?" It was a spontaneous words as he saw Zell since Squall knew that both of Zell and Quistis usually seen eating their lunch together. But before Zell could answer, _Tap!_, a cup of black coffee was put down near his crossed arm.

Well, black coffee, typical breakfast Quistis would choose. Following that, the owner of it with her hands holding her meals sat down next to him.

"Well, if it isn't the commander's…_unusua_l presence in cafeteria…"

"wha-"

"whatever! *chuckle* well…, happy birthday, Squall.", she smiled.

Big sister affection, like always. Squall sighed and not even trying to smile.

"NOO… you ruined it all, Quisty! Selphie would actually angry on me!", Zell yelled on.

"What? You don't plan something childish like what I thought right? Squall won't like it… right, Squall?", Quistis said nonchalantly instead and ate her meal (just a simple sandwich).

Squall just raised an eyebrow.

He even forgot about his birthday or whatever it is.

"So, where is she? I'm not seeing Rinoa around.", Quistis said. While Zell had already moved to the food court to buy some hot dogs.

"Deling."

"Oh. Well, isn't it your birthday? You've just turned twenty one!"

"New president election. She was eager to it. Now, could we stop talking about my birthday like it was some kind of important sacred date?" he paused, "I think we need to talk, Qusitis."

"not Galbadia again?"

"The peace treaty which they offer… After this election, we should already have the answer."

"I see. It is really good if it was based on honesty. Do you really believe them _personally_, Squall?"

"You already have the answer."

"Coffee?"

He gestured a no.

"The election…I haven't heard Caraway's name. Doesn't he participate the election? He'd make a good candidate..."

"I wish. But, no. Things would be easier otherwise…" _he's a good man._

"I see. Have you talked to Headmaster Cid? What he said about this?"

"Nope. He already knew but that what kind of person he is."

"Actually, it is quite good, Squall.", that crystal blue eyes looked directly at his now, "Look, these 4 years, it's just 'cold war' between us…we never really had a war to Galbadia-"

"-but never diplomatically related either. After this peace treaty, we should deal with diplomacy, cooperation, and another crap."

"which has its good side. More missions to accomplish, more money to accept."

"You know Galbadia… we would be forced to cooperate with them eventually. They're full of old politician while we are just some bunch of young mercenaries- for God sake!"

"and these young and inexperienced mercenaries depend on you…- are you scared, Squall?"

He didn't answer. He said calmly instead, "That's why. I think I'm going to send you out, Quistis. Spy those Galbadian for me."

"_that's why_ you're talking to me right now?"

"Yes. And we can't just say 'no' that easily…"

_Of course. _Quistis felt quite disappointed. She thought she finally broken down those hard shell of her commander,-and former student. A thought of having him just opened up his mind to someone else, to her, just to ease his worries and ask about her opinions on something quite flattered her for a moment. _Well, yeah, he's always like that anyway…_ and the thought of having him pushed away her from her usually 'his right-hand' position even only for transient time was a kind of odd and never crossed her mind. _He assigned me to a separate job?_ Quistis screamed in disbelief in her mind.

"Where are the others SeeD? A high rank seed like me?", she asked instead.

" We're run out of SeeD. Too many missions to be held. You surely know it, Quistis."

"Yes. It's good when that Oskman don't lay his fingers on us. Things back to normal…"

"Meet me up at 8 in my office. I'll assign you officially. Kinneas or Selphie would be good."

"Can't do that."

_Oh yes… Selphie was volunteered herself in rebuilding Trabia garden project and Kinneas… __is__ up in Esthar mission at the moment… __K__inneas is a perfect person for the job… _

"hey-"

"No. I'm not sending you alone."

"Of course, I was going to say to have Zell. We'll make a good team. Why not Zell? You mentioned Selphie and Irvine but no Zell… strange, isn't it?"

By that time Zell had arrived with his hands full of hot dogs.

Squall eyed him in disbelief. "Zell?" _not Zell…Zell was too much a ruckus with his big mouth for any kind of stealth__ing__ or spying mission. _

That made Zell confused and looked innocently at both of them.

He looked dumb at the moment and honestly, Squall thought that kind of job wasn't too suitable for him despite his high rank as SeeD. Beside, Squall had another mission for him.

But he just shrugged and rolled his eyes on Quistis.

"Fine. Whatever. Just make both of you not to get killed in the process – or uncovered. Meet me at eight."

"Yes, Sir.", she gave a SeeD salute, while Zell still idly confused, "me? huh? What's this about, Quisty? Huh? Squall? Another mission?"

She nodded. Then Squall walked off from the cafeteria. He even forgot about his desire to eat.

Quistis just laughed sweetly, made her beauty radiated more. "Well, it would be a good time, like old times, Zell!"

True. Being an instructor again of course made her extremely happy like she had fulfilled her life and made up her failure in the past. But as time went off, she missed the field mission. And since she was a high rank seed, she seldom got it. As for Zell, it was also the same. Becoming instructor in hand-to hand combat made him quite bored. After all, he was a man of field. He mostly _did_, not _thought_ of something (nor _taught_ something which was incredibly far from his behavior; how he handled his class now was a big mystery). But being a high rank SeeD and after all those label as hero of late war made him rarely go out on field mission unless there was a 'difficult enough' job to do... and that kind of rare mission was assigned to Irvine lately. That made him quite envy, not because of the money, the prestigious status or what, it was just simply because Irvine had the fresh air he needed most! That's why he was happy to hear the news. Not to mention teamed up with Quistis! Now after 4 years, the orphanage gangs hardly spent time together. What family? In fact, Zell, with his innocence and naïve thought, had felt like he was totally alone and they had all gone with their own ways and been busy with their own problems; no more that sacred friendship. That made him felt like past time again, before the war. He thought, by becoming an instructor, he could spend more time with the Commander, or Quistis as she was one too. But, nope. Everybody had their own life. He sure missed those times during the Second Sorcerer war. Luckily, he always had his Ma and home in Balamb City, almost always had Rinoa to hang up with, and a lovely librarian girl to be his girlfriend. But man! He's sure really missed those times during the sorcerer war when he found the so called family, the truth of his childhood, the sacred bond which they had as they actually grew up together! And this mission with Quistis raised his hope again. He punched the air enthusiastically.

"booyakaa!", he then did his shadow boxing in the air.

"Actually, Rinoa is there. No need for him to send us. This Squall…He could directly ask as to guard _the sorceress_ if he wants."

Zell knew that Rinoa hates to be regarded or called as sorcerer. Thus he corrected Quistis.

"_Rin_ couldn't do anything. She wouldn't have any ideas what to do. You know her, Quis…"

Quistis realized that Zell and Rinoa had been best friend lately. _Yes of course you'll defend her, Zell._

"oh yes she could. She was in timber's-"

"and she's not a SeeD.", Zell cut her.

_What's with Quistis? Is she still jealous upon Rin ? no, Quistis always been Quistis, the best woman and big sister I know! Well-uh.._

"Hey, Zell. Why are you staring at me like that?"

"…gotta find Belle! Tell about the mission and all!", he smiled widely and started to run. "Bye, Qusity!"

"Belle? Who's that?"

"Oh, c'mon! I already introduced her with you twice!", he shouted from the hall in front of Quistis.

_Well, so Belle was her name. _

Apparently, Zell found his girl there that Qusitis could hear his steps stopped and she could hear their conversation too. And when she was leaving the cafeteria door, she saw them walking in together.

"We're going to have breakfast together, Quis. come in?"

_What? He's going for another hot dog? _"Um, no. I already have one." _And you too, Zell!_ She then smiled to that Belle, the ponytail librarian girl. She smiled shyly in return. Apparently she was some kind of Trepies. (The secret admirer, since she was so shy).

Zell looked at Quistis with that 'oh-so- pu-lease' eyes of him.

"I'll take my leave then. Don't forget,08.00 a.m Zell." She then lowered her voice and tone ,"Otherwise, deal with Squall yourself. I won't cover you. ", Quistis said and finished it with a smile toward Belle.

"Sure thing!"

Then she walked. As Quistis walked she could still hear their conversation.

"It's almost 8, are you sure it's ok, Zell?"

"Of course! I'm waiting for you in purpose! I wouldn't have my breakfast without you! man, now I'm terribly hungry!"

"I was going to Cafetaria to look for you. I thought you already had one like usually…"

"No…no… I wasn't! I was going to uh- the library, yes!"

_Right Zell.. 3 hot dogs don't count as one so that you're terribly hungry now.._

_and look… now even he's not that honest again… _she thought again, _that's why you accepted that instructor job_… _Well… apparently, Zell too had already found his future. How about me?_ feeling the unusual melancholy, she walked directly to the commander office. _Me? luckily, I always have the jobs which I needed and NEED most… _

Meeting her former student and former crush everyday as her commander made her quite affected. She believed that this was another form of torture. In fact, he was the most often person she met and deal every day.

'Big sister love' was another great excuse which of course made her wearier inside. But she was a kind of though girl with clear head. So she kept moving on. And she couldn't just destroy their friendship. More than that, they were family. And she always tried her best not to envy to that new girl Rinoa and tried sincerely happy for her; for them, and welcomed that Rinoa as a part of their family too. Deep down in her heart, Quistis trepe was always that good and gentle, a kind woman, wise, intellect, and mature.

She went directly to the lift and pushed the buttons. To her surprised she found him there. (just wake up from her dreamy state and too surprise so she even forget to do that SeeD salute)

"Do you see Zell?"

"…still in cafeteria. Going up?", she finally gave that SeeD salute. As she realized how stupid her question was, she felt ashamed thus she asked, "looking for him yourself, Commander?"

(She preferred not to call his name since it'd be more –uh…- _casual and personal_). But he already strode off the lift even without a 'thanks'. Well, that's typically of him anyway… Quistis sighed.

_But why did he search Zell directly ?_ He could announced Zell to get to his office with the com like always. Or use the phone, message and all. More than that, Zell would be there soon with her at eight_. What was that all about ? something private? It's almost eight! _And her commander whom she should meet just went off from his office. She felt quite disappointed; even now her job ran away from her and left her. Nothing to do was the most thing Quistis hate right now.

But, discipline was always been Squall type. When he said eight, thus it would be. Realized that she was 15 minutes too early, she continued her steps to the Commander room and decided to wait.

Unfortunately, not even Xu or Nida was there. Maybe they had going out to some kinds of SeeD mission again. _It's actually strange… Xu told me she'd back about this day..._

-O.O-

There she was, walking at the luxury halls once was home in her childhood life. Her small-red backpack Quistis gave her for her 18th birthday sat there on her back, containing just a few goods actually. But she felt the burden as if she had brought the heaviest metals on her shoulders.

_Finally, back at this place…_

She held her rings which hung loosely at its chain to calm herself. She touched the rough one longer. Then Rinoa Heartilly continued to walk again. She knocked at the door hesitantly. No answer. So, she just simply opened the door which was not locked. There he was, sitting in his desk, looked a little older since she last saw him directly. He looked completely aware and not disturbed by her sudden visit. Rinoa held her urgent desire to hold his hands and hug him. Then she lost into feeling of uncertainty again.

"I heard you rent a room at Galbadia Hotel since yesterday. So, what brings you here, now?", General Caraway heavy tone came first.

"What brings me, now? this is my home! And not like that I want to see you, Dad!", a hint of hurt was there in her voice.

"…So, after you bored with your spoiled little adventure games, finally you're back to me, _P__rincess_."

Princess- that nick name her friends called her during her Timber resistance movement- came out from Caraway's mouth made her ears burnt red in anger and shame.

"It's not a game!", she screamed and went to the door, which is surprisingly locked now. "oh, noo… you're not going to trap me again here! you're such a meanie!"

General Caraway knew better. His stubborn daughter wouldn't be back to him that way. She needed more flexibility. "no, of course I won't.", he pushed some buttons on his desk and unlocked the door.

She stared coldly at him childishly and was about going to leave. She hadn't been back there for 4 years-not even after the time compression- just for this. Nothing's changed that much. That made her disappointed.

"Fine. I don't have any father, and you don't have any daughter, General Caraway!"

She doesn't expect Caraway to stop her. After all, she thought that she had Squall and all; her life. And she'd be back very soon.

"Rinny."

…

"…I really care of you. "

"Dad…"

"Quit doing dangerous things. I really want you to settle calmly here. Back to this house. Be a good girl. Your mother had passed years ago, now it's only both of us."

"…I already have my life, Dad… But, I- I'm so sorry for being so childish. I will always visit you from now on…"

"and now that you are a sorcerers, I couldn't just sleep at ease. You are my daughter, and world will take no harms on you..!"

"I'm fine. And everybody's nice-"  
"-yes. Maybe…. I'm just missing my little daughter.", he smiled.

Rinoa was felt so happy. She found her lost figure of father there again at him. She felt days ahead would be so perfectly bright and their father-daughter relationship would bloom again warmly like it had been before.

"So, will you stay here ?"

"Of course…dad. I- I'm sorry for troubles I made…"

She hugged her father tightly.

-O.O-

It was the same balcony once he first met Rinoa. But instead of starry night sky or a beautiful ocean, the scenery was just simply the Balamb Plain which pictured a hint of shore and forest to the east and city far away to the west. And it was a bright morning. Squall stood there gazing the view with his hands at back. It appears that he would attend some kind of meeting or SeeD business since he unusually wore his Seed uniform, complete with his commander insignia.

"You don't have to ruin that completely, man! What were you thinking? And it's not even 8 yet! And what's with this place? "

Squall turned his back.

"and you don't have to say that in front of her just for your lack of humor joke! Now what will Belle think of me?", Zell continued and shouted furiously.

"I'm not kidding. I'm serious when I said it. You should really loss your weight 6 kg by this week, or else, I have your rank down 3 steps, Zell. You are a SeeD. A high rank SeeD. What kind of soldier are you? You won't be a good use if you're still like this.", Squall said coldly. He was never been so opened up to anyone but Zell. Not even to Rinoa.

"wh—what? Now what's this all about? You're not coming to me purposely just to comment about my body- _my health_."

"I want you to take another mission."

"Huh?"

"a secret one." Squall handed a folder of files to him and a handphone.

"….man….. whatever it is…I don't feel I 'll like it…."

"Free Almasy for me."

"WHAAT?" _Squall must have been crazy…_, Zell thought.

"No one else know this mission but me. report directly to me, Zell Dincht."

Zell then gave him the seed salute.

"I can't reject it, can I?"

Squall just lift an eyebrow. "We'll talk later about the details. come. It's 4 minutes to 8. let's go to my office. Quistis must be… waiting for us."

"BUT it is him! Seifer, Squall! It's not even worth it! That cocky-arrogant- bastard- no good person for God sake! Now tell me your reasons! And we'll face Galbadian as consequence!"

_Not just galbadia. Whole world, _Squall replied in his thought.

"Well, I have things in mind."

"He almost killed us many times!"

"Now shut your mouth, Zell! Everybody would know otherwise."

Zell held his breath.

"sSo, why me? I'm not even fond of him! Yeah…we grew up together and all…_but _He was my enemy and always be."

Squall couldn't answer. Zell was his best friend; the only man close to him, just like a brother. That's all. As simple as that.

"I trust you.", he said instead. "now, will you do it?"

"As a best friend or subordinate?" no answer from Squall.

"or both?" Zell then gave Squall SeeD salute to conclude himself.

Squall just eyed him and started to walk. As Zell followed him, he asked again, "you don't even tell others , aren't you?, Squall? Do you think you are supposed to do this? I know you are the commander and all… but, Squall-"

"Quick, Zell! I have many things to do beside briefing you and Quistis…!"

_Oh, man…!_

-O.O-

[still in Caraway's room, the next morning.]

"What? you're leaving ?I thought you had changed your mind."

"After all, the election is done. I never said I'd move here again, dad. I just said I'd stay for the night. But, I'm going to visit you often till you're bored of my, face, Dad !"

"Honestly, I want you to stay here with me again. This is your home."

"I-", Rinoa halted, trying not too harsh. "I've already had my life there. Besides, I can't just-" _leave him._

"hm? ... settle here, Rinny. And think about your future…. … you didn't even finish your high school, right? That Seifer… and those Timber proletarian ….*sigh*

Rinny, past had already past…. Now, if you're serious enough, I can enroll you in-"

"no need, Dad. I have already had my life there…. Like I said before.", she smiled.

"Is it? But I can't see anything clear there. Consider it, Rinny. Educated. You don't have to involve in politics. Be a doctor or something. Or even a singer like your Mom…"

"Dad!"

"Like I said, a friend of mine… offer to enroll you in Medicine. Or probably you could take Business…. Consider it. You' re still young. I don't want you to have no future. And nothing to do… have a messy life….I want you to at least become something- _someone-_ so that I don't-."

Rinoa interrupted, "Nothing to do? no future? Become something? Dad! I'm already a SORCERRER!", she yelled spontaneously.

Brief silence.

"…ah, or Arts?", Caraway added too casually and extremely calmly. This made Rinoa bit her lips not to burst in anger. Her father was really saying that for her own goods anyway so it was just childish to do that,

Brief silence.

"…Anyway, not now…I'm going to leave tomorrow…"

"Too soon, isn't it? You don't even want to know who next president is?"

Rinoa smiled sweetly. _I just want to see you Dad. I don't really care about this whole election or what. Except for my political right… and Timber._

"I promised Squall-"

"That SeeD?" Caraway's memory recalled their first meeting when Squall was in Deling to assassinate the sorcerer Edea. The way he spoke, talked, handled things, how responsible he was, and those quite impressed him. How that kid asked his daughter's card idly that time …to his formal meetings with him nowadays.

"_C__ommander_ of SeeD.", Rinoa corrected. _Who killed Ultimecia and saved the world. The hero of late war. My – uh- Knight._ She added in her thought proudly.

General Caraway sighed.

How that kid - no- that man, not only had become a world hero but also had become a very important figure now, military and politically. An interesting young man indeed. He sighed again.

"So, what _kind _of _life_ you have there?"

"It 's perfect!-", Rinoa chirped and smiled genuinely.

"I've heard that now you're together with him. So it's true then…"

Rinoa felt sudden change of atmosphere; to a tenser one. _Oh, it's not going to be good…_"you don't like him? I thought you two got along just fine. He even often mentioned your name in-"

"he's a SeeD.", he said firmly.

"so? A SeeD is supposed to kill the sorcerres? Is that it?"

"Is it? …then it's added more reasons. Rinny, _you don't have any idea_ how SeeDs are. _What _SeeD is. I don't want you to have that kind of life. I'm concern about you.", he replied calmly.

"Oh !"

"and you are now a sorcerer. They could kill you anytime. They could use you otherwise!"

Having image of Squall killing her just made Rinoa felt nausea. It was just too unthinkable; far from reality. "OH yes, and Galbadia surely wouldn't use me!"

"You more believe in him than me? your own father?"

Now Rinoa bit her lips again.

"Aren't you too naive? that SeeD… is not worth for you. What could he provide? Consider it, Rinny. Go back here to your home and associates with whom you should. "  
_not worth? He even saved me during the sorceress war! _"he's NOT worth enough? Dad, for god sake, he _loves_ me! he's commander of SeeD and all!" _and always protect me!_

"and?"

"and-" she lost her words. _And what?_ "and he knew how to make me happy, better than you!"

"_that place_-", Caraway was about to say more when he was cut of by Rinoa.

"How could… how could I know that you're not using me on Galbadia's interest?", Rinoa asked coldly suddenly.

"Look how _they_ already changed you. now you already think like them- the gardens. *clear throat* It's not that bad actually…", Caraway couldn't hide his disappointment.

"…Dad-"

"_that place _is not safe for you. and I just want you to lead a happy life. You don't have any ideas how mercenaries life is. How military-"

"-you just don't know! _You don't know anything_ about me since I was seven !"

Kriing!

A telephone interrupted their conversation before Caraway could let a word.

"I know.", Caraway said on the phone.

"I'm going to leave now. We'll catch up later.", he said to his daughter, tapped her head like she was still that 5 years old girl thus it messed her hair, and kissed her forehead. "I always love you, Rinny. Not just because I see your mother in you. You're my only daughter..."

By that, he saw a hint of another ring glistening on her daughter's chain beside the one his wife had. It caught his attention. Then he left the room, leaving still furious Rinoa.

General Caraway had never hated Squall. Even he knew that he's a good man since their first meeting at Delig that day. And the war and all had proven him right. But Caraway didn't think he's the right man for his only daughter.

He always loved her daughter although never really showed that.

"and he's NOT military! He's a SeeD, dad!", Rinoa shouted but caraway ignored her and keep going (he already left the room).

"YOU are military, _general _caraway!", she shouted, upset, to the already left Caraway. Being childish, Rinoa grabbed her goods, left a note "I'm going home now, Dad. Nothing to catch up between us if we never really communicate." on her father's desk, and left the Caraway mansion, her house.

+/++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++/++/++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++/+

_He's SOOO meanie! Just leave me that way! And I'm not a bird in cage!_ But surely, she felt happy (that's why she shut her mouth and forget about her anger for a second, enjoying the touché moment she missed for) when her father kissed her forehead. _We're not even finished talking! And I've just arrived last night! Ohh, how could he be so… MEAN!_

_Fine, he doesn't like me being with Squall, now I'm going back to him! hmph! _

_Everything I do always wrong, right, Dad? Now I'm almost twenty one… nothing changed, right?_

_OOHHHHhh! I've just arrived last night! After t__hese__ 4 years! Why can't you appreciate your daughter more than your oh-so-important job? Since __M__om gone…-_

Rinoa walked furiously to the train station. Before that, she had taken her goods which was only small black suitcase from Galbadia hotel, and checked out.

_We're not even like a normal couple…_

_Look at those…I'm really envy… and that sweet blond couple over there…I wish Squall and me could be like that…look at them…_

_OHH! And LOOK at them closer…_

"Philip, hold my hands.", the beautiful blonde woman said sweetly.

"-uh err-yeah- yes of course."

"What's that? _More_ naturally!", she said now in a much slower one and in firm tone.

The man was just as groggy as ever. "-the hotel? We better checked in soon. It's still crowded here – the election.", the woman said more, now in her soft tone again.

"Hey…hey… look what we have here…hmm, what a nice couple, right, Zell! *giggles*",Rinoa soft voice greeted the blonde couple cheerfully.

"Look at your face!", she said more to the man who apparently was Zell. Yes, Zell _without _his spiky hair. He had his hair combed neatly to one side just like some young executive. Somehow, he had hidden his tattoo with whatever technique the Seed use. Oh, and likely, he also had that gel on his hair to make it neat, and _glasses_ on his eyes to add the effect. And the effect was quite dramatic. What Rinoa saw was a young executive in black suit and tie with clever looks instead of SeeD Zell.

"Oh, man! ", he shouted ashamed.

"Good to see you, Quistis!", Rinoa greeted the woman more cheerfully. Rinoa noticed her appearance and honestly she thought that Quistis was so… stunning. Her hair was down and she used contact lens instead of glasses, dressed in unusual simple pastel pink color girly _dress_ which looked expensive_,_ made her looked younger, more carefree and beautiful. _She's so… pretty…_the dress was just passed her tight but not yet reach the knees and made her pretty and fair legs framed beautifully. _I heard she had fell for Squall, fortunately, it was only as big sister.. I wonder why she's still alone…-_

"The election, Rinoa?", Quistis's voice woke her up from her thought.

"-uh, yes. Now, what are you two doing here? SeeD business?"

Quistis nodded. "Lower your tone, Rin. Don't say about it…"

"oh- sorryyy… so what is it about ? huh? Tell me…tell me…"

"SeeD business.", quistis replied firmly. "means only for SeeD to know."

Quistis and Zell gazed each other, and then zell spoke up, "Sorry, rin… not meant to be harsh. –but- yeah- you're not a SeeD.", Zell knew that _th__ose__ words_ hurt Rinoa most.

"I know! I understand! I'm just kidding…", she forced a laugh.

"Hey, I'm going to check the hotel first…kay, Quisty?", Zell said.

"Sophia.", she corrected. "I'm handling things here."

Zell raised his thumb in agreement and went away.

"Well, isn't it funny, Quis- Sophia?"

"Are you in hurry?"

"No. I'm just going home… , haven't buy the ticket yet…and Squall could wait, hehe…"

"You don't have to worry, he's away. Anyway, let's have some coffee there first. The journey wasn't that comfortable…" beside, Quistis was waiting for the appearance of some Galbadian elite guys whom would be arrived there shortly. But of course she didn't tell Rinoa.

"Fine, I'd love too."

...and there it went. Rinoa's dominating the conversation with her stories and all. She started complaining about her father, and when she come to Squall she forgot to stop.

Quistis was always the kind of person who good at listening people (that's why everybody liked to share with her, including Rinoa) but she had already tired hearing Rinoa babbling, moreover, her target hadn't appeared yet..

_Yeah..yeah… how he is as arrogant as ever… cold and inhuman… and your lack of relationship or what…_

_And where's the heck that man? _

The Galbadian elite hadn't appeared yet and it made Quistis restless.

"He even never sees me lately! I feel he's more far and far…I've started to doubt, Quistis!- I, I'm scared he'd run away from me…"

"he's just busy…", Quistis replied, still trying to locate the galbadian elite.

"…oh, Quistis! Hear me out… you're not even listening anymore!", Rinoa yelled in disappointment. she took a deep breath and continued, "-he never showed that he loves or care about me lately. " _he even never did say he love me or what. How about if it's only me?_

"-and he ...never seems to attract to me in that way- _you know that_- and never does uh- you _know what,Quistis_- to me lately…"_ rinny…rinny… such a big liar, aren't you? the truth is he never did that even just for once. These past 4 years, he only did no more than a kiss. And that was only once too, on that time at the party after we defeated Ultimecia in that balcony... he only kissed me once for godsake!_ "-I don't want to be left by him. No, Quistis, I can't imagine that. And he's-"

Now Quistis was totally restless and was about to act something about her mission (she's always professional) and annoyed by Rinoa so she said,

"-Wine. He needs to loosen a bit." By this time, Quistis had sent message to Zell and still holding the gadget when Rinoa responded in doubt,

"Wine..?"  
"Oh, c'mon! like what you did at that seed inauguration party… give yourself… so he won't run away. Aren't you expert in that?", Now quistis said angrily.

But Rinoa missed the hint. She didn't think Quistis was angry and mocking her.

"ok, Rin? I'm going to leave. Have a safe journey home.", Quistis stood up and left.

As she left, Rinoa saw Zell waved his hands from a far and approached her.

"Going home, right? Safe journey, Rinny! …here, I just bought these…. Well everything's priced lot in galbadia but hell yeah they are just so… interesting and good.! Look, this cake too is extremely delicious and this kitchen knife and- " Rinoa started to giggle, stopping zell to euphorically describing his shopping goods. "could you please give them to Ma?", zell continued.

Rinoa nodded and smiled. "Sure, no problem…"

"Oh, and if you like it, you could take too. Anyway …what did you buy for Squall? I'm really curious! I won't tell anyone, please? Just give me a hint…" "or a peek..?"

"Huh? what's?"

"Oh, you DON'T know?"

She just stared him with questioning eyes.

"Yesterday is his 21st birthday!"

"OHH…,Zell!... how could I-? thanks.." _these 4 years, I even don't know his birthday! But I thought he's an orphanage…and that's quite sensitive matters…and Mr. Loire -_

"Don't worry… Selphie and the rest of the gang had already planned something. I'll make sure you got the right special task, Rin! now, go! And-" tit tit! "yes, Quis- Sophia! Be there!" then he faced rinoa again "-and don't tell me you know it from me…"

"Yes, Sir!", she joked and laughed.

"uhh… gotta go, Quisty called me."

Rinoa smiled and nodded. Zell then turned his back to leave. But then he hesitated and spoke again.

"Hey, didn't Quisty mention it?"

"What? About Squall's birthday?"

"…never mind." , then he grinned widely "later then.., got a job to do!"

+/++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++/++/++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++/+

Having bought two books about war strategy and an inspiring book about communication after 2 hours thinking and finally decided, Rinoa walked to the train station to buy the ticket. 20 minutes to go, and she felt extremely hungry. Thus she went to the shopping arcade again. (She never liked waiting in the train station, or ate food sold there. This is Deling, and she surely knew good places to eat or not.) it took 7 minutes by bus. So, she just bought a hot fresh-oven cheese cake and a sandwich and had it wrap to eat there in the train.

"Thank you.", She said to the clerk.

Going out from the store, she saw _it _there showed on the store display. It looked luxurious even for the bottle. Then she turned her head to stop the bus which unfortunately not there yet.

"OH! Now, where is the bus? I'm going late for the train…", she looked at her watch.

"Say… young woman, you're going to the train station too?", an old woman beside her asked.

"Yes. Going to balamb. And you?", she smiled.

"Timber."

Rinoa nodded politely and then she looked again through the glass window of the store. How attractive it was for her that time. And she had saw the brand with golden fonts on it somewhere, must had been her dad's.

"…hm… wine…?...why not…"

Then she entered the store again and packaged the expensive wine with cute red ribbons on its neck.

A bus horned outside, and that old woman now yelling at her.

"wait for that young woman there first…"

Rinoa rushed to the door.

"Oh, yes! I'm in!", she said and jumped in to the bus in a hurry. She couldn't help but giggle.

"Sorry…"

Everybody looked at her irritably. Nevertheless, she felt extremely happy. She had bought the presents and eager to know his reaction.

_I'm back a day too early. But it's already evening… there's a good chance he'd already back at the garden…He's the commander, right? He wouldn't leave the garden that long…_

She giggled to herself again and walked with light heart to the train station and set off for Balamb.

But sitting in the train alone, made her thinking again. Rinoa looked at the window and ate her last bite of cheese cake.

… _well, aren't I a fool? How could I be so certain? I defend him infront of dad for god sake! I'm not even sure… I'm not even confident…._

'_know better to make me happy? Better than you!' ?..._

She sighed. _I wish it was true…_

_No…no… I'm just too spoiled! I don't have to doubt him._

… _but he might not even love me… or care about me…_

_What am I doing there in the garden? I throw away my life.. yes just to be there in the middle of strangers and unknown circumstances which I don't belong. Not that he's always there for me either._

_I'm just a typical-common- NORMAL- girl in my age! I'm not a SeeD! And I DON'T HAVE ANYTHING to do there! Just sit there dumbly waiting for him who doesn't even care about me. oh, c'mon! where is my dignity?_

_And after this 4 year… we're going nowhere. Yeah, if that relationship even exist. Maybe dad's true._

_Tat tat tat yeaah!, _a shocking extremely cheerful sound with a shameful 'yeah' voice ringtone woke up her from her thought. Well, it's hers. (in fact, it was Selphie who gave her the ringtone and insisted to be used). Feeling ashamed, she quickly took the phone.

And the name there made her smile. "yeah, Squall?"

"Where are you, Rinoa?", his voice reflected obvious concern.

_Well, seems like I've been too spoiled…*giggles* see? Nothing to worry about!_

"What's so funny?", he said again.

"…no.. nothing. *giggle*. Train. Will be in balamb soon. Where are-"

"-Ok, take care then." He hung the phone. Tiit…..

_WHAT- WAS- THAT?_ _You're SO MEAAAN! _Rinoa furiously called back to burst out her anger. She didn't even care what the heck important meeting or mission that mean-arrogant-cold-inhuman guy had right now.

"What?", his cold voice came first. Thus Rinoa's lost at words.

"…Uh… no, I mean, you'd be back tonight, right? Where are you?",

_God! Doesn't she realize how important business I'm in the middle of right now? *Sigh*_, Squall thought. But he said instead, "Do you call me back just to ask that, Rin?", his voice heard annoyed.

"Well, I'm just thinking… maybe we could have a dinner together this night? Well, if you don't mind…but of course you're busy right? Ah! Never mind that! I'm not going to disturb you…just be sure go home safely!"

He didn't reply first. But to Rinoa surprise, then he spoke in a different tone, a much calmer one.

"I'll be at Balamb around…. 8. Do you ok with that?"

_WHAT? Did he just say agree? Oww… c'mon!_

"Sure! So, I'm going to book at Seaside Restaurant about 8.30, ok?"

"…"

"Heyy… no answer…..I take that as a yes! Thank you, Squall! Oh, I love you soo much! you know that! *giggle*"

"just be careful.", he said and hung the phone.

Rinoa filled in joy. It was good, no, perfect. And she felt nothing but ashamed and guilty to have ever thought anything like that. She'd like to scream in joy but of course she didn't do that. Still smiling, she closed her eyes at ease and decided to sleep.

-O.O-

[30 June 1999]

Squall was sitting in the Ragnarok cockpit, deeply thinking. He still wore his SeeD regalia after attending important meeting due to Reestablishment of Trabia Garden in Trabia. He had also checked the progress directly. 4 years had passed, and it almost finished. Now Esthar-G was in the list.

_The rebuilding of Trabia sure needs a lot of funds… and with that Norg gone, we don't have any sponsor…_

_No business with Galbadia government either….._

_Shit! I shouldn't take care of this! __F__or god sake, I'm just a SeeD… not a headmaster or economic geezer! _

Now his eyes were busy looking at the monitor of pocket TV which broadcasted the current Galbadian election. Nida was sleeping there in his seat.

Selphie was also there, piloting the Ragnarok like usually. She was about going back to Trabia after dropped Squall to Dollet to attend an important meeting of World Leader gathering in anticipation of Galbadia presidential election. She didn't bother to initiate conversation (after her failure attempts during the flight), looking at her friend's unfriendly expression.

Dollet had appeared in sight.

"Here we are! Later, Squall! Nida!", Selphie chirped. "Hey, about the meeting just now…, you know he was that kind of person. Don't bother him, ok?"

"Whatever….inform me about the progress. And take care,"

"Yes, sir!", she gave the seed salute. Squall went down, followed by Nida (with his sleepy eyes) and walked directly to the white grand building.

_And….- How about Irvine? He had not __been __back yet…_

But then suddenly his private phone rang. Squall frowned. He only gave that number to Rinoa. Sure he missed her but sometimes the girl didn't know the right time to call for _un_important matters. It's kind of annoying. To annoy people was really her other specialty beside magic. People were curious how he ended with her and some didn't agree with that. True, she's beautiful, kind, a rich girl of famous General Caraway and all… but those weren't count as enough for their so called hero -_not with her personality; not with her circumstances and backgrounds_. The girl was just too contrast for a fine man like him. Everybody said that the childish Rinoa didn't suit him. And their relationship was rather odd and unnatural despite a hint of whatever cliché fairytale in that Sorcerer War. But Squall wasn't bothered by that. He insisted on their relationship (which Rinoa REALLY eager to) and regardless what they said (which sometimes true), he loved her and felt complete by her.

"Commander Squall Leonheart, isn't it?", a deep baritone familiar voice was there instead of Rinoa's soft-high pitch one. Squall couldn't replace the man, but he's sure he had met this person before.

"…"

Squall frowned again and Nida saw that.

His eyes asking Squall for explanation. But Squall dismissed him with his hands. Nida nodded and went to the building (where the meeting held) with questioning expression while Squall went to the opposite side. (he's decided to walk out first and joined the meeting later.)

"…Well… not even a praise to someone who had broken your so called famous SeeD security and information system? I guess, you're like what I've heard then."

"Whatever. Who are you? What the hell do you want?"

"Very impolite. You should be thankful I, not my subordinate, directly talk with you. First, I'd like to introduce myself. I'm Kurt Deling. You must have heard my name. And you better not to tell anyone… you don't have to worry to be stealth right now. I have handled things fine."

Squall thought flew to certain man. He had met this guy many times in many important occasions before. _Kurt Deling. A man only famous because of his late name. __N__o military background, just simply economic; a very fine rich businessman wh__o__ active politically. The only President candidate -beside that jerk Robin Oskman- from opposition party. He has his mass. But hell, everyone knew that this man is way too un-famous around the public. _"What-the-hell do you want?" , now he screamed. "I'm not interested to be involved in your political game."

"Meet me at Timber inn now-"

"-I can't and don't want. And you're not going threatening me."

"-ok, after whatever _secret meeting_ you're attending right now… we're gonna talk about something interesting _if_,", he paused, "you are interested. Consider this as a friendly invitation of a man who broke your security system, Commander.", he hung the phone.

_Shit!_

Squall turned off the phone and went back to the building where the famous leaders (including that Estharian moron man who called himself his father) gathered to attend the meeting.

"Commander, Sir! The meeting was not going to start without you. They're not letting me in instead. Come, hurry!", Nida welcomed him in front of the building.

Squall nodded and entered.

"… Uh, Squall, is it… Rinoa again?", Nida asked suddenly.

Before Squall could answer, a Dollet guard interrupted politely, "Excuse me, Sir. No weapon here. High level security.", he said to Squall who like usually had his lionhart on his back, perfectly sheathed.

"Yes, it's her.", Squall gazed Nida instead, ignoring the poor guard and walked in to the conference room while Nida stopped to take a guard position outside, joining Kiros who had already stood there. Nida just raised an eyebrow to response the poor guard while Kiros smiled to himself.

Little that Squall knew that the meeting which was about to begin would take too long…

-O.O-

_Now….what dress I'm going to wear?_

_This…? Or this?_

07.00 p.m. Rinoa was there alone in her room, checking her wardrobe. She had spent about 2 hours doing this but yet she hadn't prepared yet. And her room was messy with her dresses everywhere in her bed. There on the table below the window, sat nicely a blue birthday present. She looked extremely gorgeous with that ocean blue dress she put on right now, but as she looked at the mirror, she realized it was too much. Thus, she searched again to a simpler one. And finally, at 07.50 p.m, she went out her room in extreme happiness.

_It's just a simple dinner! Aren't I too exaggerating….*giggle*_

She decided to wear a simple white blouse with a knee-length skirt with whitish stripe accent on it. Simple and cute. And she looked prettier with natural make up on her face (usually she just put on simple and basic make up, never really did the make up like most girls use to be). She tried to call or send message to Squall, but apparently his phone was still turned off. But she didn't mind. He probably still busy and couldn't be disturbed. And when he said 8 at Balamb, it would be 8. He was such a punctual man, unless there were conditional problems. And she would gladly wait. Thus without hesitating, she drove the car (which she had rent when he arrived by train at Balamb that day) to Balamb city and parked there at the Seaside Restaurant. (she didn't want to bother fighting the enemies along the way, thus she rented a car, _not with current outfit and make up_).

There, she sat on her reservation table. (instead of 09.30 p.m like she said, she decided to book for 08.00 p.m). She ordered a cup of tea. 5 minutes later, the drink came. She sipped the tea very slowly for almost 10 minutes. Now it's already 08.20 and there's no news form Squall. So she called him but unfortunately failed.

_Still inactive…God… where is he? _

_Look… don't you forget about this! _She looked at her empty mug irritably. But then her phone suddenly rang. And his name appeared. _Look…how silly I am… proven wrong again…_she smiled.

"Squaaall!", she greeted warmly and excitingly.

"Look, rinoa. There's something I must do right now. It's important. I'm sorry, I can't make to Balamb. Do-", he said but then he was cut off by another voice in back.

"Commander Leonheart. Excuse me, but-"

"Yes, I know.", he said.

_What? WHAT?it's reaaally unfair!_

"Rinoa, are you still with me?", he said again. "I'm sorry. You haven't been there yet right? I called you as fast as I could. I'm seeing you after this has settled, ok?

"of course. I haven't gone yet. It's 10 minutes again… "

"commander-"

Rinoa could hear Squall sighed. "I'm not going to turn off my handphone this time. See you again, soon, Rin."

"ok."

_Well, I'm not a happy schoolgirl who was in love right? I'm with that so important commander of SeeD….wake up, girl! Arrgh…!_

Rinoa went home in big disappointment, and she cried alone in her room that night. Then she woke up, washed her face and stopped crying. She washed again her face and tried to think a more positive way.

_Just go home safe, you idiot! Don't you dare give me a bad news like you dead or something!_

Without changing her clothes, she fell asleep.

-O.O-

_[30 june 1999, night at Dollet]_

It was already night. The sea was dark, glistening by occasionally lamps from the ships. They were at the harbor, and the Garden vessel was there and ready to escort them back to Balamb City anytime. The steel door was opened as their arrival, and a man with black suit and golden lines –_the seed uniform- _appeared. He gave Squall the SeeD salute. "Ready to depart, Sir."

Then Squall jumped in, followed by Nida. But something bothered him.

"Nida, go back to the garden. I'm going to …check on something first."

He jumped out of the vessel.

"and you're going to Galbadia alone, Sir?", Nida replied with question.

"….yes."

+/++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++/++/++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++/+

+/++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++/++/++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++/+

_[01 __J__uly 1999, house near ocean, 00.30]_

"…then spill out everything you know. I hear about it... you were his closest person", Squall said.

"He _was_ my best friend. But only during the military academic. Nothing more. …

I warn you, never trust the man. You never know what that snake capable of. If he became the president…, well…

But none of my business anyway."

"…"

"but maybe Galbadia Nation will rise again, as super power militaristic country."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Many people was lost when he was still active as the first general of Galbadia. The dessert prison? It's his idea. But during Vinzer regime, he's not used. Off in every part of political play. Now he's back…and as much as he himself, Galbadia citizen loved him to be their president."

"I heard that he had worked for Galbadian Intelligent for several years, before he made first general. Is it true then?", Squall asked more.

"Maybe you should ask President of Esthar about that. I heard they were in same year as Galbadian soldier."

"He knew Laguna?!"

" _Laguna?_ ..-as Galbadian soldier in field I presume. Ironically, he's the man behind couples of murder plans toward President Loire years ago. How do I know that?... don't ask me."

"…where the hell this man went during the Ultimecia war? He's not even-"

"never mentioned? Never appeared? I told you, he's off and not know where about during Vinzer Deling's regime. And the sorcerrer… well, that orthodox man _hates sorcerer._", Martin pressed his intonation on last word and gazed Squall directly. _Sorcerer. _That caught Squall's attention. _and I'm a sorcerer knight…_

He suddenly worried about _her. _Rinoa.

"… you know the R virus?", Martin continued.

"Yes. the one that had become epidemic in Trabia decades ago so that now no more Trabia city?"

"_T__he_ one that make the Trabian suffered and economic collapse, depending on Galbadian's vaccine. And the one who infected the poor FH people so that they became more and more famine as the contract with Galbadian military confirmed 10 years ago. Practically, they are just a part of Galbadia imperialism… have you ever wondered where the tanks, missiles, and all high tech military equipment Galbadia has? The tanks and all!"

"…So they moved here to FH and cut off the relationship. The climate is hot too, the virus couldn't survive. The FH's people aren't as fool as Trabian. They could make their own vaccine at last.", Squall concluded.

" Yes, _with_ their technology stolen. But I'm not going to tell you more…"

Squall sighed. "Fine. I understand. Now, may I ask you something?"

"What?"

"Go back to Galbadia Garden. You are the most suitable person for that."

"…after what I have done?"

"Yes. You've changed."

"You've changed as well, Squall. …_nope_. Not interested."

"Please consider it."

"I thought now there's no need of headmaster… since the Ultimecia war… _since you officially command them all. _No Trabian too as such I heard. Is it Cid Kramer's wish, then?"

"No._ I_ want you to become the Galbadia-G headmaster again, Martin."

Martin let a bitter laugh.

"I'm already old. Let me live peacefully here… not too much longer likely."

Brief silence.

"…fine. Thanks for your information.", Squall nodded and left the small house.

"Squall."

Squall turned his head toward him.

"…never mind. Be careful. Maybe you should leave things as they are…

And Galbadia Garden-"

"What's about it?"

"Robin Oskman will reclaim it as soon as he's elected. He's prepared for years…"

"Go back to it, then."

"NO!... _NOT_ with my life at sake! Please understand…I- I don't want to be involved with that kinds of things anymore. My family's gone. My life's gone. I sucked at the war. Many sins I have done.", he yelled emotionally. He sighed quite too dramatically for Squall's disinterest. "Let this old man rest here and live peacefully, young commander.", he smiled at last.

_He's not even fifty…_

_But hell, whatever…_

"Fine. I won't disturb you anymore. You seem have become a good major of FH, Martin. Farewell then."

"Please protect Galbadia-G, Squall. The SeeDs, children, and all. I trust you."

Squall didn't reply and walked outside. He felt quite exhausted and sleepy. But hey, an important leader like him got plenty responsibilities to do. _What a day_. Going to Trabia…, then Dollet, than caught off in unexpected circumstances in Timber then ended up in Fishermen Horizon in almost a same day. It's already 01.10 a.m and Squall wished to go back to Balamb as fast as he could but of course he couldn't. He's going to go to Deling directly for that important formality he had to attend- _the election things-_ and find any secure ways to contact the garden later.

Tit tit!

_A message… from Xu?_

Then Squall walked directly to the harbor. He's not expected to this.

"Good night, Commander. I came back from my mission just yesterday and I've heard the situation. That's why I'll escort you back fast. _It's_ tomorrow.", Xu greeted him near the ship.

_I wish. But It's already 1.17 in the morning… _

"Yes. It's actually_ today__._ And much to talk and consolidate among us. I'm glad you're here now, Xu."

Xu, the best Garden Secretary Squall could have, gave the SeeD salute and Squall jumped in to the famous- limited series- high-speed boat the garden proud at.

"How could you find I'm here?"

"SeeD level 29 at your service, Commander.", she smiled.

_Ok, that means I have to take a more precaution next time…_

-O.O-

[1 july 1999]

A doubt knock on her door. Rinoa moved her body.

She rose up and looked at the mirror. _Good, not too messy._ She stared at her beautiful figure and brushed her hair.

Opening the door, she was then surprised. He was there, looked terrible. He must have been through something.

"Squall."

"It's not appropriate this late…but I just want to see you. Is everything ok?"

"Of course.", Rinoa answered lazily. And he gave away his rare smile. "How about your business?"

"Fine." Squall could see her puffy eyes but he didn't want to push it out.

"See you tomorrow then, Rin."

_Just… 'fine' ?_

"Wait! c..can I be a….- you know…- SeeD too, Squall?", her eyes pleaded for any kinds of hope. She had thought about this for hours.

He gazed her with his deep steel grey eyes. So uncomfortably piercing.

He remained silent for a moment and Rinoa knew the answer.

"It's already late. Good night, Rin."

Rinoa cleared her throat. "Well, yeah, you've just disturbed my sleep, you know that… it's 03.00. a.m…!", she then said playfully.

"Sorry. Later then."

"_L__ater then? _Oh, God! That means, don't leave so soon after you disturb my beauty sleep, Squaaalll! …ohhh! almost forget…" she ran to the corner of her room and made Squall followed her inside. "here, happy birthday, Squall! 21… well, is there anything you wish for? C'mon! *smile*"

"…"

"Smile for me, aren't you too unfair?"

"Thanks, but you don't have to-"

"OH!of course I do! now open it!"

Now she had sat on the corner of her bed, smiling all the time, watching Squall and was eager to know his expression.

_Communication book? What the hell? _Squall frowned.

"You don't like it? It'll help you! trust me!", still smiling genuinely she said.

He didn't agree but he said instead "…well, looks like it, but I don't think I need it, rin"

"OH, REALLY?", she rolled her eyes cutely.

…_war books… these are just trash, believe me! Nothing good on it. theoretical, impractical. And if everybody read this, so will everybody knows this and shoot you directly._

"Thanks. They look… …..- _pricey_."

"Sure they are. But it's ok if they're for you…"

"Better go. See you tomorrow."

"Where are you going now?", she gazed him deeply.

_Damn… she looks extremely beautiful…_

_And the skirt fit her well. and…-._ "my office. I'm going now. it's already late."

"Your office? God! You look terrible now! you should rest, Squall! Oh, where is that Cid?"

He just remained stoic and walked off. But then Rinoa hesitated. She grabbed his hands just like she did at that Seed party and hugged him from the back.

Brief silence then he pushed her hands away gently. Squall really knew what Rinoa was going about; _what she was thinking right now_. He couldn't deny that he also already felt the heat. And he knew that he must go out of the room before he did something unrespectable on her, the woman he loved; something he's sworn not to do.

"Continue your sleep, Rin. You must be exhausted after your visit to Galbadia this day, we could talk tomorrow."

He turned his back and proceeded toward the door, avoiding her eyes.

"Squall… kiss me.", she said softly.

Squall stopped, holding his breath and tried to control his emotion, then turned back for her and kissed her forehead instead.

"It's already late. good night, Rin." , he gazed her and closed the door.

And he left Rinoa in her dorm, in her big disappointment.

-O.O-

_It's really sad when you wake up every__day just to find nothing to do. Nothing to fight for. Nothing to work hard enough to gain some kind of progress._

_No aims. No vision._

_When everybody is struggling at their best to be better, there's no space for me to fit in._

_I'm going nowhere. No achievement._

_Not even functioning._

_Nothing's false to be evaluated._

_Nothing's wrong to be corrected._

_No failure to be leftover of something_

_Can't be bad enough to be critiqued._

_If I leave, I don't have any plans ahead too – anything about my future…_

_._

_Well, yes, maybe… _

_Because my future is here._

It was the next day. Rinoa was walking to the third floor of B-Garden. She wondered what expression Squall would give her this time. Probably still the stoic one. _If he had any kinds of expression…_ she giggled.

But then Rinoa was surprised that she couldn't found Squall there in his office. Thus she went to the bridge… just to found no one but _her _like always_._

"Where is he?", Rinoa asked Xu who apparently had already come home from her mission.

"FH. I handle things here meanwhile. Is there anything you want Rinoa?"

"Well, could I know then?"

She had already known the answer actually. Seed business only for seeds.

"… No. sorry, Rin."

"It's ok."

Then she strode off to the library. When you didn't know anything, you'd better learn. That's what she thought. She tried as much as she could to understand Seeds these past 4 years. Learning what they learn could be a nice first steps. And she was not going to give up.

_True, I don' understand anything about them. And they are full of secrets!_

Rinoa read the book and now unfolding the paper boringly.

Several books lied on her table.

"Oh, Seed…..", she yawned sweetly , tired of reading, when suddenly a voice alerted her.

"Rinoa, DEAR! Glad to see you again!"

She gasped and shocked. "how—"

"ssst…", the man gestured a silent plea.

"Mr. President, how could you?"

"oww…., just call me Laguna, dear!"

Well, she always liked Laguna Loire.

_At least, this day wouldn't be boring that much… _

-O.O-

OOOO

-O.O-

Rinoa was walking along the street to her house, the Caraway Mansion. She was wondering what she'd say to his father. She certainly didn't want his dad know what's the actual reason she's there in the first place. Her father would become more disagree with their relationship. She wished Squall was there with her. she's really like to bring him along to meet her Dad. _To convince him…anything!_

Something- someone caught her attention.

_Hey… isn't it Squall?_

"SQUALL!", Rinoa called and waved her hand in excitement. _I thought you're still in FH… GREAT! I've just- thinking about you!_

"SQUALL!"

But he ignored her which of course made her annoyed and ashamed. Squall walked instead with those important looking guys in black suit and ties toward the black car. They really looked in a hurry but that didn't count as 'reason' for Rinoa to be ignored. Then their car passed Rinoa as she witnessed how Squall caught her eyes for a second without any emotion like she was just some kind of ordinary girl who stood there in the street whom he didn't know and talked again to the man beside him, while holding his phone. _totally ignored._

_Oh, and he's holding the phone! ACTUALLY busy TALKING to whoever it is! _

While Rinoa always been difficult to contact him, and always got his phone turned off whenever she tried to call him.

_WHAT WAS THAT?_

That minute, she was certain that she didn't want to go back to the Garden ever again in her life. But going home to Caraway is not really an option either… at least not now. She cancelled her visit to her father's. _What I'm going to say if he talk about that topic again? That he's true and I'm wrong again? I'm not going to let you laugh at me, Dad!_

Then like usually, she checked in at Galbadia Hotel.

Trying to sleep but she couldn't, then she realized something.

_I've been sooo childish… he's WORKING! He's busy!_

_Not even a single greet? That's- Can not be accepted!_

_He's a SeeD._

_That SHOULD be accepted then… but HEYY! I'M REAAALY furious now! you'd pay for that you meaniiiiie! But you're lucky since I'm learning to accept that!arrrgh!_

She sighed.

_Forgive me, Squall._

Feeling silly, she rose from her bed and went out from her room. She's already there at Deling which was not that close from Balamb-G so she's going to _at least_ have a walk on Deling City in that bright afternoon. Shopping arcade in Deling was what she needed right now.

Having satisfied her self, Rinoa walked in to the 'Pastries n Beverage Bakery' (where she bought her meal last time she's in Deling) to bought some cheese cake. Actually, she was about to entered the famous coffee shop – a fine luxury café actually- but she suppressed the urge and walked directly to Pastries n Beverage (which was located just in front of it) instead. The expensive coffee was told to be so delightful and popular among all rich young Galbadian. But Rinoa didn't want to deal with any kinds of awkward feeling of entering that café _alone_.

_That's practically a perfect place to date anyway… and my-_

She caught his figure in the crowd of shopping arcade, with his ordinary clothes.

_-is THERE!oh, God… what's a coincidence!_

Unlike when she met him hours before, Squall was now walking calmly instead of hurry and not wearing his SeeD uniform. He was looking at the weapon store, relaxed, just like some other tourist. Then his figure disappeared in crowd.

He's seen again, now looking at some other stuffs,

She ran following him. She's certain he knew she's there. But he ran instead. this, made Rinoa furious again.

They arrived at a dark-narrow alley.

"Squall! Hey! Look at me you meanie! Wait for me!"

"Rin! Not now, ok?", he finally faced her and talked.

"WHAT WORDS are those? Now not another excuse! After what you did to me this day!"

He just stared her briefly and walked away calmly.

"DO YOU love me, Squall? Oh, God! You even never mentioned that!"

Great, not another melodrama of some cheap soap opera. "…"

"Squall, face me!"

"God! Not now, Rin!", he yelled furiously.

"WHAT'S NOT-"

"the target got away.", Squall whispered to whoever it was on the phone and hung it. He looked frustrated for a second and worried. "Damn it!"

"now, what is it, Rinoa?"

Rinoa realized her stupidity. "Squall, sorry…I-"

Squall exhaled heavily and scratched his forehead. Then to Rinoa surprised, he spoke gently instead, "it's ok…I'm not …officially in the middle of my job anyway. Don't think about it. but, what are you doing here in Deling, Rin?" he demanded for explanation. "... …let's go to a more comfortable place…"

"…Why are you here, Squall? I was told you're in FH."

"And you? What you're doing now in Deling, Rinny? You know that this is the announcement day of election… it's clearly not safe for you. Everything could happen to you- you're a sorcerer! Go back to the garden, Rin!"

"Easy… publics don't know that I'm a sorcerer…never been exposed… never been exclaimed… and thanks to you, Commander, just they who involved in the last sorcerer war who-"

"-yes. Exactly. But not the government! And dozens of important figures and whom who obsessed with _power_, Rin! It's not safe! Go back to the garden! Let SeeDs protect you there!"

Rinoa couldn't help but giggle. "…not safe even for having a great general as my father?"

"No."

Still smiling, she took his arms and walked. Since Rinoa was checked in Galbadia Hotel, they walked back to the shopping arcade (where the hotel was).

"So? What you're doing here now? after dealing with those important mean guys this morning?" Rinoa knew better not to dig up whatever business Squall had that morning when they met or what he did just now. _SeeD business is only for Seed afterall._

"I'm going to attend the election announcement this evening. Kind of formalities as commander of _whole_ garden- damn it!"

Rinoa smiled soothingly. "So, you're free now?"

"Yes, until 4 apparently. They provided me nice hospitality too."

"So you won't be back to garden this night…"

"It's conditional. I'd prefer to go home of course. But you should be back, now. Rin. It's really… not safe, trust me." he gazed her in concern.

Rinoa chuckled, "Well…, just one more thing, and I promise I'll walk directly to the train station!"

A receptionist greeted them politely as they entered. The receptionist, who was tall, had black hairs, and extremely neat and sleek type, eyed the couple suspiciously, especially the young man. He only let them in just because the girl was actually looked appropriate. He still looked at them in details as they sat and ordered the food, especially for the young man who's looking at the price list in disbelief look. Honestly, the black hair man was really doubt they could pay for it. but the too ordinary young man was somehow… familiar to him, just missing in some places… and the ponytail raven girl… but no… such a beautiful girl with Deling accent (which means she's Delings) couldn't be forgot if he had seen her…

"OOHH! Finally! I'm soooooo happy, Squall! Thank youuuu!", she sipped her coffee enthusiastically. She's extremely happy right now. Not only the most café she's always longed for years! But… with Squall! Not even a single hint of her dreams.

"you sure you don't want to order something… Squall?"

"Yes…I already had my meals."

"Oh…c'mon! what's fun about this if you're not enjoying this with me? look… the coffee is just too delicious…. I thought you love coffee, Squall. Let me order it for you."

"No."

"Then anything… this spaghetti tastes great too. look-"

"Relax, Rin. You don't have to worry about whatever they think."

Rinoa bit her lip.

Squall in the other hand was looking at the bald guy over there who caught his attention for some times. Kinda looked suspicious…

"It's just kind of odd to see, Squall…me eating alone while you- Sooo? What's the real reason is?", she still bounced happily. "not because of suddenly you have problems with your stomach or heart, right?*giggle*"

"The price is too unreasonable. I'm not interested."

"Wh-WHAT?*chuckle* God! there's gotta be a real reason beside that!"

"…"

"Oh, you should really taste it once in a while."

Squall was about to say no but Rinoa had already called the servant and order another cup of coffee.

"Rin, I said that I don't want to… Why did you?"

The coffee came.

"Oh… c'mon, just loosen a bit… you're extremely rich, Squall! What's wrong with tasting something new? some luxury? Treat yourself nice once in a while."

"Whatever… I just don't want to start to taste those _luxuries. _It's better not dealing with them before you trapped in. I don't want to add more 'not necessaries' in my life.", he said just a matter of fact then held the cup casually, still uninterested.

Little Squall knew that his words pierced Rinoa in the right part. He hadn't even tasted the coffee when suddenly she yelled.

"IS IT? so… you're think I'm just another rich-spoiled-fool-girl who carved for money? I'M NOT SUITABLE FOR YOU, RIGHT? Aren't we too contrast? Aren't I always wrong?

You meanieee! I won't seeing you again ever in my life!", she yelled out furiously, ignoring the looks of the surrounding and stood.

"Rin!"  
but she had already stormed outside. Squall sighed and stood. _And it's already 10 to 4 p.m. .. the event is held on 5, I should hurry…_

Watching all the drama from the very beginning, the receptionist yelled "hey! You haven't paid, Miss! Guard!" The receptionist was about to call the security guard again after the girl stormed out without paying. But before he could do that, the poor looking young man had already stood in front of him. "you wouldn't want to do it.", the brunette young man said coldly. To his top surprised, the poor-too ordinary man opened up his wallet and paid the bill. Then he's too stormed outside . As he exit the door, two men in black suit and tie ran approached him and called his name. thus he stopped.

"Commander Leonhart! excuse me, Sir… we're here to escort you."

"…I'm going to the train station first."

The men nodded and that too ordinary looking young man got in the luxury silver car and went off.

_Commander Leonhart…_

_The real Commander Leonhart!_

The receptionist couldn't believe what he heard.

-O.O-

OOOO

-O.O-

Rinoa was having her dinner alone in her favorite café, Fish o' Fish in Balamb city that night. Apparently, Laguna was just dropped by that morning and had come back to his country. She copped the steak lazily, staring at the public TV, cursing herself for rejecting Laguna's generous offer to visit Esthar and met Ellone. She had nothing to do, and left again by Squall without any communication. Thus she went to Galbadia to visit her father again and was about to have fun just to accidentally found Squall there and extremely mad by him. Now she's extremely hungry since she ended up didn't eat anything practically; not her lovely cheesecake which she must be dropped along the way when she found Squall, or that heavenly delight expensive coffee and spaghetti.

_Yeah… FH, and now you're there, Squall! And not even calling me after that! Damn you! What's so difficult just to phone me? or let me phone you?_

She felt disappointed seeing Squall ( who unusual more charmingly handsome right now on the tv screen, thought Rinoa) in his full SeeD uniform and regalia, stood there proudly, giving some kinds of speech in wooden luxury podium.

_I always last to know whereabouts you, damn you! and 'what's talk tomorrow'? You left me again you meanie!_

She ate the steak, staring dreamily at his figure on tv to satisfy herself.

_And I shouldn't left you just like that…! God…_

Realization struck. Then she felt regret for leaving him like that childishly. She cursed herself not to be able control her emotions upon silly matters. Always acted first then thought later…

She cursed herself to easily throw away her quality moment –which is rare- with Squall just like that.

_I just want to talk to you, Squall… anything._

_So close yet too far…_

-O.O-

"Don't you think it's odd? We're instructed to go back directly this day to the garden. 'Pending mission'… what word is that?"

Quistis and Zell was walking in shoping arcade of Deling city. They had just checked out from the hotel and walking toward the train station. Just ordinary Zell and Quistis, without any disguise; Quistis in her clipped hair and Zell in his spiky head and boxer- his ordinary clothing style. They did that after the checked out procedure of course, and the hotel people didn't realize that they're actually same persons.

"Xu, right? But I got message directly from Squall. And… the garden is empty of SeeD, just Xu. Even Nida had already went off somewhere. And all of missions, ours is the most unimportant one. And this transition time is full of possibilities of havoc.", Zell said while busy reading some kind of files. He was holding a folder just like Quistis,

"Wow…. You're so _rational_, now, Zell! *chuckle*. And our young and pretty sorceress couldn't be left alone, right? Hey, what's about Selphie?"

No answer since Zell was now very seriously looking at his tiny gadget monitor, reading another files.

"Hey, we better put this off and worked again later in the seed cabin on the train.", Quistis said more.

"….Quis…."

Then Quistis also looked on the tiny monitor and read the_ name_ mentioned on it. "Yes…, Galbadia military expansion…."

"Should we trust General Caraway then?"

"…just keep an eye on that Robin Oskman."

Suddenly Zell's phone rang.

_Hope not Squall… man! I haven't doing anything about that uh- secret mission._

_Not that I'd risk my life for Seifer. But maybe he'd stop calling me chicken wuss._ He grinned at that and took the phone while Quistis gazed around. Shopping arcade at Deling… place where those glamorous disgusting aristocrats and rich people spent away their money, Unlike most of woman, Quistis weren't attracted to it. so crowded… it even made her felt uncomfortable. Then the big screen tv on the townsquare caught her attention..

Zell eyes widen as he answered the phone. He didn't even realize that it's not the personal phone Squall gave.

_Martin was murdered…_

"Q-Quis!", he shouted to Qusitis, still shocked.

"Zell, Look… Oh my God! I can't believe it! He's here! Why did he sent us if he's here anyway?", Quistis said boringly without looking at Zell, still unaware.

"Wh-WHAT DID YOU say…?Squall is-?", Zell saw Squall's image on tv which broadcasting live events of final election situation from the Presidential Place. He was giving some speech there after Robin Oskman officially announced as the winner. "Arrgh! Damn it!" Zell yelled in panic. His mind started to register things. "Damn! SQUALL's there, Quis!"

To Quistis confuse, he ran fast while pressing the buttons to call Squall.

"So? …hey! What's this about! Zell!", Qusitis demanded explanations while trying to follow Zell.  
"Squall is there, QUIS! THE PALACE! It will be BOMBED, QUIS! Xu-"

"Oh my God…..", she gasped. "-when?"

DUARRRrrrrrrrr!

To Zell's surprise, the bombed exploded.

It exploded, but… in the shopping arcade _which they had just left _instead._ What the-?We… we're almost died!_

"The hotel! They bombed the hotel, Zell!", Quistis yelled in horror.

Zell stopped running and confused, looking at the fire, the low magnitude explosion far ahead. _Why?And? Isn't it too small? _

"Probably just a threat! QUICK, Zell! The real bomb _is there_! We should warn him!"

"uh, right!"

"SQUALL! GET OUT OF HERE!", Zell tried to grab Squall's attention.

Squall looked startled.

They were blocked by the securities.

"Look, this place would be bombed soon! It's the next target!", Quistis yelled. "we're SeeD-"

"Yeah, and tell it in the police office, Miss.", he arrested her arms.

"WE'RE really SeeD! Now trust me! or everybody gonna die! Including your new president!" then she shouted to the public, "this place would be bombed soon!"

Then the ruckus happened. Bomb in shopping arcade must had been affected them. The elite security staffs expelled all of the reporters.

The audience was looking at Quistis and Zell then to Squall.

"Ok, maybe not police office…. You'll deal with Galbadian soldier for-"

Another elite security guard tapped the man's shoulder and whispered something. Then he used his com. Probably rescuing their president just in case.

"SQUAAAAAAALLL!", they both shouted again.

A high rank Galbadia soldier approached Squall, "Excuse me, Sir Commander," and politely whispered to him something, pointing to where Zell and Quistis stood .

"Well… that's all I can say. Thank you, " Squall looked irritable yet alert . "- and,"

_-and_ he approached Quistis and Zell instead.

"Oh, man! It's not use Quisty!" Zell loosen himself from the security – which was easy for him actually- and disappeared. "HEY, ZELL! Where're you going?"

By the time Squall had run outside the gate.

"Oh, shit! Now tell me what is it? _W__hat the hell is it?_ What do you think you're doing?", Squall yelled angrily toward Quistis.

"NO TIME!" Zell reappeared and was back with motorcycle. He did his best crazy maneuver.

About three minutes, then the big bomb really exploded.

_Hope Quisty make it….._

Meanwhile, back at Balamb city, Rinoa was annoyed and stared at the screen tv idly, waiting impatiently for the screen to change. She's enjoying watching his figure there but hey! Her enjoyments disturbed suddenly! _What is it? sorry for technical problems? What's excuse is that? C'mon! move…move! _Rinoa's big eyes became bigger as she shouted, watching the TV as the screen back with a Balamb Flash News reporting the latest event happening there with actual horrible scene on that. An unknown fat man instead of Squall was there (the scene behind was apparently changed too, looks like now was took outside of the place) and he was about to say something when it happened. Just 2 second exclusive recording of some kinds of big explosion with indistinct people shouting and the screen when black.

All was live event and likely the poor man who was the reporter died too with all of the crews. She felt nauseated in an instant and couldn't swallow her already copped steak. The fork fell as she yelled,

"NOOOooo…. It.. it can't be! He's there! oh, GOD! Nooo!"

As she kept yelling hysterically and won lot of attention from surroundings, she grabbed her purse and went to certain place: train station.

-O.O-

OOOO

-O.O-

**[present day]**

….._4 years ago? Nothing… just fuzzy linear scenes. What's important?_ Squall tried to remember, not to answer this man's question, but he'd just been trying to challenge his brain to recall. He looked at Seifer -who apparently still waiting for his answer-, could not believe he met this Seifer again and the fact that had indeed saved by him. _'Seifer…',_ his brain unwillingly trailed off to certain _un_important memories during those 4 years. "Go find that Seifer!", _I yelled to_ _her._

A faint memory, in September 1999 at his dorm.

_[why would I yell? …we had a fight before?why?]_

"twenty one. Young?"

"Yes.", _I said firmly._

_[…oh, right. Just forget this crap. Focus to Dollet, nothing matters in those 4 years.]_

"OHh! So, when? what am I to you? your little sister ? Squall?When? You're not even serious on me?"

"You don't have to bother. I'm not interested in marrying low girl like you. you don't even have respect… dignity on yourself. I don't want to see you again."

_And I went through the door_.

"Go find that Seifer. "

"Having found out yet? Or the GFs make you slow?", a sneer from Seifer alerted Squall. He just stared back at that jade challenging eyes.

_[before that… ]_

-O-

[30 September 1999]

"…how about Galbadia? I heard from Quistis…"

"Yes. The president died unexpectedly. But actually it's dollet…"

"Wanna talk?"

"…No, it's ok."

"C'mon? it wouldn't hurt to tell me. I know I'm not a SeeD. But can't you trust me?"

"…"

"You looked terrible."

"What did you mix in your cook ?"

"What?"

_I feel dizzy…_

Now Rinoa poured the wine (which was meant for his birthday party months ago) to glasses.

"I don't drink."

"You do... on that seed inauguration party, remember? And thousands formal parties you attended…"

"Yeah. Formally. But just formally."

"It won't hurt trying to loosen a bit. You looked… depressed. Just regard this as another formal party then."

"I'm not depressed. Well, Dollet… made a nuclear weapon."

"What?"  
"Now, I must take a right steps. Otherwise…"

"Otherwise what?"

"Rin, I'm worried about you."

"You don't have to. I'm a sorcerer, right?"

"That's why."

"Drink? For me?"

Squall hesitated but then he grabbed the glass. First glass and unfortunately he wanted more.

_Shit! I'd rather go! Wine never solve problems… and too much wine will always means bad thing._

Much to Squall dismay and surprised, Rinoa did something rather unrespectable. She started to unfastened her buttons, made her looked more attractive. And as she went on, she was more and more looked bitchy. And she forced to pressed her lips on his. Being slightly delirium due to alcohol, Squall couldn't avoid and thought clearly.

But then he realized and broke off the kiss.

"What the hell are you doing? I can't believe it!", he shouted angrily and was about going to go. But then as bitchy as ever, Rinoa took off all of her clothes.

_Damn!_

He was about going to go. Although stiff and cold as ever, he couldn't stand looking at such a beauty figure. His instinct as a man took over his already cloudy brain. But before that could happened, he thought clearly again and tried his best to suppress the urge of his hormones.

He stood up and went to the door.

_Stop…I'm not going to…_

_She's insane! What the hell does she-? _But suddenly, his mind was blurrier and he swore he could hear her voice. _"no, I'm not Squall. And I want you. look at me… you're going to…"_

He cursed mentally but then he felt the urge stronger and he got confused for a second. There, he lost his brain completely. Squall was chanted by the sorcerer, literally.

-O.O-

[1 November 1999]

It was the same suit room it had always been. The commander room, made two years ago especially for commander Squall Leonhart. He actually preferred the old seeds room he had. but this too big room, which was in the north part of seeds dormitory, the one that a bit separated from others had been his home these years due to respect for others.

The door to the balcony was opened, and white transparent curtain was blown by the wind. The air was cold. At the balcony, there he stood, gazing at the dark glistening water. B-garden was now floating at the sea, so he could at least try to calm his mind. At his hand was cigarette, and he exhaled the smoke forcefully.

Sheet…

He turned his head spontaneously, and grabbed his weapon by instinct. _Who would the hell open my room? Got my keycard._

"Squall.", there she was, appearing with a stack of papers. Important files Squall presumed.

"You're doing a great mistake now. Who do you think you are?" he turned to look at her. "congratulation for your sliding down rank. It's 3 rank down due to breaking rules and stealth at me. Where did you got my key? Now out. It's not exactly what I expect from an intellect woman like you, Quistis."

"…"

"out in count three."

"…"

"Ok, whatever... Have you called Dollet?", he asked.

"…"

"I take that as a no. Anyway, I'm going to do my own research about this Deling's death. It's already made us as suspect and we can't afford that. And news from timber, Galbadia had started its expansion-"

"-you're totally messed up! It's already three days you lock yourself in your room!"

"What? It's not that I throw away my responsibilities. I also have my right to take a little rest. I haven't slept for God knows how long! Now get out. Don't you ever heard of privacy? Or is this stupid garden really could do nothing without me? Damn it!"

"…..Is it about Rinoa?"

"_what?_ You know that Kurt Deling sudden death and Dollet nuclear weapon, right? Why should I think of that silly matters? Huh? Oh, hell whatever Quistis, I don't really care about damn things you think about me."

"good that you _do_ remember about these important issues." But she was ignored by Squall who took a deep smoke instead and gazed at the sea. Clearly this man wanted to be left alone. "Rinoa is missing and you're affected by that."

_When will this girl go?_ "damn it! whatever theories you have, Quistis, now could you just give me my copy card and go away?" he smoked again.

She threw away his cigarette which made Squall furious.

"You just don't smoke! Now you're killing yourself!"

"…Can you mind your own business?"

"…CID IS DYING! Don't you know THAT? Now you're just- oh!", she had just left squall in the balcony and went inside the room, switched on the lamp.

"WHAT? _Wines?__Alcohols?_"

Squall Quistis knew was always the preserved type, the perfectionist who had everything done well, extremely neat, always did anything due to rules, health freak and all. Now what she saw was extremely a messed person in messed room.

Now she looked at him in eyes. "Can't you take aside your own private matters? And God! This is Rinoa we talk about! You barely know her! She's just- argh!"

But Squall just ignored her and that was his specialty.

"It's really great thing what she did to you. You've opened up and all! But believe me, your old aloof self was MUCH better than now! I always know you for years, since we were little kids! And you know what? Rin-"

"STOP IT! OUT! Now you're talking nonsense!"

"-Rinoa did nothing but destroyed YOU! She just popped into our lives, and here it-"

"I said out! And I'm not talking about Rinoa or whatever here. I'm going to call Esthar! Damn it! Now, go!"

"..fine.", she said firmly.

"and you know what I hate most about you, Quiistis? You're so damn bossy, always want to act wiser and as _if you kn__e__w more, as if you kn__e__w me_. True hypocrite."

"_right._ So get your ass back to your office and solve the problems!", she said yelling and throwing all the files to Squall's face. Then she strode out the door.

Squall, who was extremely furious, kicked his wooden desk. He threw away those papers. Looking at his desk, he hit it hard, punched it, and threw away his coffee cup so it fell to the floor with a loud prank.

"damn it!"

He destroyed more.

And he started to throw away his wines and liquors too.

Outside his room, Irvine and Zell were talking silently.

"so… what d ya think? It's really…"

"bad. I've never seen Squall so emotional like that, man. He may be rude, but he is the most cool, calm person I've known; the most rational. Stiff but mature."

"and he's clean like baby. Now y'see that? He desperately needs our help."

"I don't think he likes it."

"GO AWAY YOU TWO! Don't you think I DON'T KNOW YOU'RE THERE AT MY DOOR!"

Prank! Prank! Prank!

"See? We better go, Irvine."

**-O.O-**

**Author note: I chose randomness for opening and well, thanks for reading this randomness crap.**


	4. Present Day

**DISCLAIMER : FINAL FANTASY SERIES BELONGS TO SQUARE-ENIX**

**RULE IN READING THIS: DROP YOUR LOGIC AT HOME; enter the world without questions coz THERE WOULD BE SOO MUCH (too much) odds here; just prepare!^^ coz I'm just too lazy too fix it ; no details, lack of rationale.**

**Chapter III : ****"****Present Day****"**

**[present day]**

"No. I'm not trying to remember it, so just drop the question, Seifer.", Squall replied.

_See? Nothing important nor interesting during those years…._

Now, that they were almost reaching Dollet territory, Squall deeply thinking again about what bugged his mind since he woke up at that forest near Deling. If Galbadian found out, they'd be dead. _Where are they? they have everything best at pursuing people. The finest military nation for God sake! _Surely, it's a piece of cake. And there's no sign of them. It made Squall felt more eerie. _Too odd. They just won't let me off that easily. Not they fool enough. Not we far enough. In fact they should get close to us, even caught us when we were at the forest. Or bombed it so they could find us easier. Blocked the train access… sent of the military vessels… aircraft…anything! It's too damn odd! Too easy for us. Something is not right._ He made a quick glance at Seifer. _What the hell did you do, Seifer?_ And he started to think he'd left him soon after he reached anything relatively called safety. He found that the man he was looking at was busy undoing the bandage under his coat which covered his arm. Doing it meant he must grip the train only on his right arm, and doing that on the top of fast running train was indeed a crazy thing and need a good skill. There, it revealed a severely wounded and bruised arm which oozing and bleeding.

"Here.", he said to Squall nonchalantly.

"I said my wounds are fine."

"Not your wounds, you idiot. Your _face_. Do something about it. It's almost dollet."

…_body fluids… could be… infectious…_

_Srek! _Squall grabbed it hesitantly. "Stop fooling around, Seifer. I don't need this. I'll get on my own way." He looked at it with disgust.

"Yeah, sure.", he mocked him full of sarcasm.

Kreekk… clash. CLANK! _What the-?_

The train stopped suddenly. _Exactly at __G__albadian territory border... damn… . _And like Squall thought, they were blocked. Now people at the train had already started shouting in panic.

_Why now? __W__hy they make us flee this far?_

Adrenaline started to pumped. And to their horror, everything went so fast. _Is it because of humanity? For__civilians and their country safety? …shit, whatever!_ Squall could see with his eyes, those Galbadian soldiers are marching their way. Infantries, and with those vessels and tanks, and planes. Light. And he was blinded by a second. He could see a flash of smirking Seifer. A _smirk_ for Godsake.

"like what we expected, Squall. Ready?"

Without second thought, Squall jumped off the train. And as he reached the ground he cast shell on himself and tried to run ignoring the pain. Luckily, the adrenaline had covered it for him.

BOOMB! The train was shattered by the explosion behind him. _Seifer?_

And he felt his body moved faster. _Haste._ There he saw the blond man, still tried to cast another haste spell for him.

"I'm not too good in white magic!", Seifer shouted while they were desperately running.

The bombs started to fell down. They killed the soldiers as they proceeded. Being in critical period made Squall could release his renzokuken again and again. But of course, even Galbadian soldier meant a lot of problems when they were in great numbers.

_Summon __GF__? Damn! Not fast enough._

_Using Diablo power at my current condition will only kill myself…. Oh, damn! Whatever!_

"darkside!"

They died but as expected, Squall started to bleed. Now he had coughed a bloody one too. Seifer saw this then he was also seeing another Galbadians whom would shortly arrived. He was still in locked position though, by 3 Galbadian soldiers around him. _Better finished this off before that Leonheart waltz in ...__ H__elped by Leonheart is really the last thing I want… _One of them almost shot his leg and the others succeeded cast blizzaga on him as he evaded the bullets, made him fell down to the ground. He was outnumbered and he realized it. _ouch! Shit! Guess I really need a hand here! _He expected to have Squall helped him since it was a typically Squall he knew. He glanced at his direction just to see Squall was heavily beaten and beaten by his opponent.

_Well,, isn't thaaat…. pathetic? _Seeing this, Seifer quickly cast his only flare and killed the men around him with his gunblade. _Ridiculous._

Now, it was only one man stand before him. _And that's my only precious flare I saved for the big one…_He saw Squall was hit by the opponent sword and then shot in his arm. _Hey…hey…What's that puberty boy doing? It's just a slow attack! How couldn't he evade it?__oww…is this really true what I'm seeing? isn't it great?_

He pulled the trigger, and the man lied down to death.

Just by that, he saw Squall who was looked quite delirium. He too had already finished the enemies around him that he stood still for a second, clutching his head in pain and swiped his bleeding nose, hands lowering his gunblade. He didn't realize that by that time, a quite higher rank soldier was about to shoot his head from the back.

"HOW MANY TIME DO I HAVE TO SAVE YOUR ASS, Leonheart! !", Seifer moved and pushed away Squall;s body to the side.

He then killed the poor soldier in an instant. That left only both of them there for a short time. But the reinforcement just about to come and both of them could see that.

"You really don't need to interfere."

"So save your own ass, Squally…. _-… no good_. They would have called reinforcement by now…. - _you go,_ Squall. I'll do my best."

By that time, they were surrounded again.

"WHAT?", Squall now was killing 2 men and currently fighting the rest (which keep coming) but unluckily he beaten many times and his agility decreasing so that Seifer took over the fight and killed the opponents before they did more damage to the already exhausted Squall. Even his lionheart lost from his hands and threw away from him.

"Shit! Do I have to repeat it again? Run! Now! if you make it to Dollet. Look for the Pentarium. Black and white. I'll catch up with you later.", he said after finished 4 men and was trying to concentrate to did certain skills.

_Shit! _Squall grabbed his gunblade back from the ground.

"Timber. Grey kashkabald." , he killed more people. "no mercy." And they were saved for that time. Seifer already finished the ones who surrounded them.

"cut this off, Seifer!"

"you see that ! you can't keep fighting like that. Not with your current condition. DAMN ! It's not about your pride and all, leonheart!"

Now Seifer was already concentrating in summoning his guardian force.

"Bahamut!"

_Bahamut? How can he have it?_

And it appeared and made the night bright with its flare and wiped dead those Galbadian armies and planes in a second. And no more bombs to fall. Those were dead by a second and the vessels crashed down as consequence. Well, Seifer had never been a fair fighter, and humanity had never been his concern.

Squall witnessed them all and thought, _All die in an instant, he must have used his GF to KILL on purpose, not just hurt them…_

_Too many lives wasted this night… innocent lives… it's not even necessary!_

"quick! This should make enough chance for you to flee. I'll create more distracters with this and buy more times."

"hell, no!"

"OH, GOD! Should I repeat it again?"

But suddenly the already bright night due to flares became darker and darker. They gazed each other in silent.

"not this one…damn!", Squall shouted.

A creepy feeling was built and Seifer could sense it, but without a chance to think, he heard a roar- bahamut's roar..

Squall noticed that the area was also destroyed. The poor Galbadian tanks with their soldiers on them also greatly damaged.

…_It's not common summoning… what's the hell they thinking? It's not even legal! The GF Convention for God sake! We should never use it to this extent!_

_Oh yes, and they're not garden of course…. it's not like they would bind to the rules…AND yeah, GF outside the garden… I'm such a great commander… EX-commander.. _

The fact that GF was owned and used by other than Garden and SEED made Squall worried. It could be a real hell for the world and yeah, for innocent civilians. And that whoever Galbadian using it now had proved Squall enough about his worries; the GF not fighting in their realm.

"What's the hell is that? Shouldn't a GF supposed only to attack it's opponent not anything beside it?", Seifer shouted demanding for explanation. "what kind of powerful GF is that?"

And he felt sudden force to his brain and he felt extremely dizzy and painful. His ears were ringing and there he felt it. his almighty GF was dying and forced back to retreat. But somehow, bahamut had already made the unknown opponents back off too.

"wh-what WAS that thing?"

"Doom train. It appeared again, and we'll be doom. I'm too weak to called Alexander now." .

Squall bled more from his nose.

"doom train? The legendary doom train?"

Yes, doom train, and how it was there just asked Selphie, Squall thought. The fact it was there made he felt more miserable. Anger had built in.

"…weak against holy like Alexander."

"Is it this powerful?"

"No, it's not."

"No? but even environment was inflicted! Aren't a GF- an _ordinary_ GF is not supposed to be able doing that? it's too damn…. -Realistic!" Seifer really wanted to smack Squall's arrogance.

"Grand summoning. ..you should have known it, Almasy. Let's go! "

"Oh, shut up already ! you don't have to explain to me like I was a fool. Give me, and you go. We can't keep running like this."

"What? Not Alexander… "

"OH yes, _holy shit_- it is, Squall! Now! I don't care if you love that GF so much nor you're too unconfident without that to support you. in fact, _we need it_. and you can't-"

"How could you possibly think I'll give it to you? Damn Seifer! I'm not trusting you yet. And you're not a Seed. (you're not even supposed to hold on bahamut right now). Even if I had-"

"Fine, I'm not a SEED and your almighty gardens even don't exist anymore, _ex- commander_!" Saving Squall Leonheart with his big head like usually sure was the craziest thing he'd do, and Seifer started to change his mind and ignored his purpose why he was there in the first place. What's on his mind now was just simple instinct : going out from the place, _alive__._

"I _want_ that damn GF_ now_ you hear me? I don't mind to blow your head to get it coz I'm NOT going to die here!"_. _.Seifer then halted his steps. "listen, stop this useless talks. You have no choice but trust me.", his determined eyes met Squall's. No further response from Squall. He didn't like the idea nor he trusted Seifer. And he's not going to leave Seifer in hell situation just to save his own life.

"OH GOD! What's happened to that so famous commander? YOU're just chicken out and can't even make a simple decision! See? You're not worth to be what you were regarded- and look at you now, it more suits you!"

Squall just remained stoic.

"Fine. Take this." , Seifer said seriously.

Squall felt another presence in his head. He felt this before; Bahamut.

"What are you intending to do, Seifer? A dying bahamut-", he halted as he saw the galabadian reinforcements were marching their way. He felt it again, doom train. "-whatever." , he had made his choice.

"They're not calling them again! Shit! Look at that !_holy shit!_ They won't risk their own entire army!"

"Oh, yes they will, Seifer. I thought you are more… experienced in it…" Squall said calmly and tapped Seifer's shoulder and left him.

_Alexander, serve your new master._

"you are. No other man worth. I won't take low lives as my master. Not only power, but wisdom and justice. I'd rather put them in eternal holy land otherwise", Alexander heavy clear voice replied in his mind.

By means holy land referred to death. But Squall hesitated and pushed it out of his mind. As expected, Seifer shouted in pain. He held his head.

"meet- Allen Brown. Say my name. Timber."

Squall could see that Seifer's consciousness was decreasing. _Shit! And they're coming! _Squall ran off as he could without even turning back.. And Seifer fell down to his knees with pain and then realized but didn't bother. He kept running away. He knew that Seifer would stand up again _very_ soon. _He's worth enough. _Yet, he felt uncomfortable. In fact, he never left his men even just once. And yes, he used to be the last person to save all. _I'm leaving Seifer… hell… what the hell am I doing? _Not like Seifer was his man, but abandoning him just felt wrong. ..._better prove yourself as good as your mouth, Seifer. I leave this to you. _As he run he cursed again and again, _how could I forget to tell him? It must be the grand summoning. And how could I expect him to know Goddamit, even a SeeD wouldn't know! It's totally a secret and he's just SeeD cadet! …unless he found the information alone. He's a kind of curious person who always broke the rule anyway, he could've read it. __H__e's a natural born GF u-_

_-no…. he barely knew the word just now! damn! i'm killing Seifer Almasy just now…shit!_

He always knew that somehow he'd ended up killing his rival but certainly not in this way.

Almost Timber, and he knew he could die anytime. Hence, there he saw it: White blinding light in the sky.

Alexander.

_God, He made it._

Then he felt sudden burden build up. Squall let out a bitter laugh to himself,

_(what am I? I've just given a psycho who thirsts of power a horrible technique to satisfy his needs)_

-O.O-

OOOO

-O.O-

Squall was breathing heavily while trying to keep running as fast as he could. His eyes had already been blurrier.

_Timber._

Now that he's been running for only God knows how long, what on his mind was the pain was getting intense, his mind was cloudy, and his heart raced madly. The forest was deep and too much creatures lured in and Squall knew exactly that he couldn't just step freely into the city from the main gate without making ruckuses. The Galbadian soldiers must be protected the main entrance since Timber was now officially a Galbadian District. And Timber's native soldier would be the same problem as that. And the forest, the forest itself might be full of grenades and traps from the Timber Resistance Movement. Moreover, with his current condition, swimming was _much_ easier than dealing with those unnecessary enemies. He jumped into the Obel Lake and swam just by instinct. It was painful, but instinct to live won everything.

Finally, the camp of Timber Resistance Movement –_ the separatism Rebel that's what Galbadia called them_- was in sight. Now that Timber had been officially become Galbadia Republic district, the people of northern part of Timber still fighting for Timber independence and built their base camp there, near the Obel Lake, and surrounded by forest. Timber itself now was nothing the same like when Squall first came during his first mission when its people still fight for their independence from president Vinzer Deling. Now it had been in a very poor condition. G-soldiers everywhere, just like famine and ruins. The condition was just like any other conflict area, still bloody by war atmosphere. Citizens lived in fear and Galbadia had not restored anything nor built anything yet (despite their small military base). A slight doubt crossed his mind. He was helping them to gain their independence _twice_ and was ironically the same person who protected Galbadia Nation – the very existence of Republic of Galbadia- when the country was in brief period of extreme chaotic and political instability. Thus the almighty Galbadia stood again and grabbed Timber independence again. Some of Timbers even thought Squall was the big player behind the scene. Yeah, like the rest of the world who regarded him as such a man who always thirsts of power. He's lucky if they didn't just shoot him in sight.

_Whatever…._

Squall stood up.

*cough*

Clank! The lionhart dropped. He then squatted to reach it.

His eyes and ear reacted fast. _What the-?_

"Look who we got here. A fool too brave idiot! You'll regret this, Galbadian scum!"

The man with big revolver spat on him in pure hatred. The gun was directed right exactly on Squall's carotid.

He was surrounded like he's expected. More weapons toward him.

Brief silence. An anxious one. And then he was shot like crazy, hit, and slapped.

He's managed to punch one man and grabbed his weapon- unfortunately just a knife. He used the knife to stab on the man who's currently holding his arm tightly and grabbed his lionhart which lied near the man's foot.

He was about to pulled the trigger when suddenly a man- _apparently their leader-_ grabbed his hairs and pulled it harshly. He examined Squall's face.

"Brown… Allen Brown.", Squall said, his eyes piercing back the one who's currently staring at him, unfraid and still arrogant like usually. "Seifer."

The man touched his scar. Then he threw away his body. Squall bumped into the earth hard.

Now his head too was bleeding.

"Grey Kashkabald."

He was about to be shot again. Several men reacted spontaneously.

"STOP! you heard him, right?"

"but!"

"He's one of us.. Never shot in sight, that's what I always thought to you all…dig the information first. Now what are you staring at? dismiss ! I'm handling him just in case."

"So, I assume that you're Allen Brown."

"My true identity, yes. The one that only Seifer would know."

_T__he timber resistance? __N__ever thought Seifer would end up here…_

"Why do you come here?"

_God, I don't have any idea. _"Seifer-"

"-he's none of us anymore. And you better get off your feet from here as soon as you've recovered."

"…"

"Come. You could heal yourself and rest here tonight and leave once the morning arises."

"Dollet. What's Seifer doing in that place?"  
"I told you that that asshole is none of us anymore. I don't care what's the hell he did or doing out there."

"You don't have any reason to help me then."  
"Couldn't just let you die, _Commander_, but be sure to set off soon before you give us any problems."

"…"

"Follow me to my tent. Don't let other sees you... HEY! What did you do just now?"

_2 curagas._ Squall was surprised to get the stock from the man who obviously couldn't even use para magic."… nothing." He then cast them on himself.

Then Squall followed the man with a better condition.

"I'm telling you…. tomorrow is the perfect moment.", Squall said.

"Eh?"

"Liberation of Timber." The man's eye widen. "but none of my business anyway.", Squall finished the talk.

-O.O-

-O.O-


	5. Revelation

**DISCLAIMER : FINAL FANTASY SERIES BELONGS TO SQUARE-ENIX**

**RULE IN READING THIS: DROP YOUR LOGIC AT HOME; enter the world without questions coz THERE WOULD BE SOO MUCH (too much) odds here; just prepare!^^ coz I'm just too lazy to fix it ; no details, lack of rationale.**

**CHAPTER IV: ****"****REVELATION****"**

"Finally! Timber's Independence Day! Is it the last one? Fresh news! Read yourself the latest news! Newspaper is what you need! ", a young man shouted selling his newspaper enthusiastically.

"Timber Independence Day: Leonhart slipped, Galabadia Lost, Timber moved.", was the big headlines seen on the newspapers he's holding, waving in his right hands. As he walked, he dropped one of his newspapers. He squatted to retake it. It was another newspaper with a "Timber Independence: Another Conspiracy? " headlines on its front cover.

The sea breeze was perfect. The sun still shone brightly in that evening and was about to set. The street was full of luxurious and expensive cars and people were in their fine clothes, looked as much luxurious as the face of Dollet city. A brunette long hair man in tattered Galbadian soldier uniform looked far into the sea. He had sack on his back which must be where his weapon resided. His hair length to his waist, obviously not maintained, messy, and bid in careless manner. His left eyes and half of his face covered with his bangs. A typical of soldier who lost in war or conflict area and had just come home.

"Newspaper, Sir?"

The brunette just turned his head slightly but enough to make the poor newspaper seller's smile faded and frightened. Well, selling a newspaper which headline talked about Timber's day to the failed Galbadian soldier was indeed a mad thing to do. That's what the newspaper boy thought as he realized the fact.

"Uh… sorry, Sir."

_But he's just too odd anyway! Soldier with a long hair…? G-soldier in __D__ollet? Uh, better go… none of my business…. probably just another mad __G__albadian failure, an ex soldier who's frustrated or what…._

Then he ran away and started to yell the same lines again, hoping that someone would be attracted to buy. "FINALLY! Timber's independence day!"

Still gazing far to the sea, the Galbadian soldier thought,

_I'll be back to that place again…_ The place, acrossed this ocean, was a place once he called home.

Then he turned away his gaze from the sea. _Now where's the heck the black pentarium? _He walked, following the street, looking at the famous Dollet restaurant, going through to the town square, looking briefly at the communication tower ahead, processed to the business area, and arrived at the quiet beach. It's already dark now.

_Nothing's changed that much…_

_Where- what is black pentarium? _

_Now what am I doing here? I shouldn't be here! I should be there…._

_Deling._

Full hatred arose in his mind when the last word came.

He shrugged. Maybe nothing he could do. no more to fix in. yes , might be, but not his job.

A high pitch cried then heard- and muffled till it's completely lost.

"shut up, you fool! Hey, Kant! Handle this brat! …Not her face you idiot! She won't be sold high! You know how Galbadian are!"

More sounds, frictions, and another noisy one like a ship was about to sailed off. The water clashed.

"C'mon! hurry up!"

And they came to the sight of the man.

"Hey! There's someone here!"

His eyes were cold and piercing. _*sigh*…another amateurs criminals who sell innocence children… _He was actually uninterested but said instead,

"Leave the girl, now."

The two kidnappers were shocked. "g-galbadian soldier!"

"Oh shut up! It's just one low rank soldier! Let's finish-"

But before the man could finish his sentence the man with Galbadian soldier uniform had already unarmed both of them.

"shit!"

"Go. I don't have any moods to kill right now." _surely not in galbadian name._  
Realized that their opponent was good, they tried to flee which was successful since the Galbadian soldier didn't intend to catch them. They both ran towards their small ship with the third man onboard and sailed off.

He opened up the plastered.

The little girl was crying. A raven hair girl. _Just like her…_

"Can you go home? What is your name?"

To his surprise, instead of crying, the little girl then smiled.

"So scared… thank yoou , Mister! Lilia always knows how to go home! Lilia has already a big girl…"

She ran. "Oh! Wait till they find out my BIG adventure jus now! aweeesomeeeeee!"

"wait. I'll- walk you home."

He decided to walk her back to the city. The little girl in her innocence (but too brave and confident) chirped, talking along the way, which the man ignored. He kept silent all the way.

He suddenly stopped, looking at the store which apparently an optic. For the first time he talked to the seven years old girl.

"Lilia, you like adventure, aren't you?"  
"YESS! Lilia is a smart and brave girl!"

"Now what do you say about buying uncle soldier a glasses? Like this one, see? Can you do it?"

"…huh?"

He gave her some thousands gils.

"why don't you buy it yourself?"  
"because I want see Lilia do it. But of course you can't do it, right? Fine-"

"hmph! I CAN do it! this is my area anyway… that uncle over there knows lilia."

She then entered the store and went out with the glasses.

"Here. And thank yoouuuu, Mister! I can walk back home from heree!byee!", then she ran away.

_Sigh… that's why I don't like children…_

He then walked back to the quiet beach.

He felt tired. Maybe he should die.

_But I just can't._

He took off the stink Galbadian uniform. Now it was just looked like ordinary poor fisherman clothes. He then took one of his daggers. Without thinking, he cut off his hairs so it's just a simple short military style-haircut. He pulled the hair to the back, without realized that it's become much like Seifer's.

He wore the glasses which he had bought before, burnt the hairs and other stuffs, buried the g-soldier uniform, and went back to the city.

Now he analyzed every details of the city. The streets, the buildings, everything.

And it came to his view. _Interesting… _

Newly government buildings stood around the townsquare, with a chapel like bulding in the center. It's perfectly looked like a pentagonal.

_The pentarium…_ and a small street caught his attention.

He went through it. The alley was dirty and narrow but eventually came to a bigger street and an open space, and there he arrived. Slum area of dollet. Resident houses built crowded each other. One building was bigger than other houses and painted black.

_The black pentarium… _

And as he approached, he saw the name on a wooden board : Black Pentarium.

A long knock…

Squall was surprised to see an old woman opened the door. The old woman eyed him suspiciously behind her glasses.

_If this were a trap, then it 's really a bad one…_

But she greeted him politely instead. "What do you want, young man? This place is not really a public place… and I highly doubt you have business with me…"

"The pentarium, right?"  
"Like you can see on the board, yes. So, what can I do for you ? where are you from? Who do you want to-"

"Seifer-"

The old woman reacted hearing the name. she said more to defense, " Seifer is not here."

"Yes I know. He's the one who told me about this place."

She thought for a moment then said, "Come. Let's talk inside then…, young man."

Squall was then realized that the place was actually an orphanage. A poor orphanage. He could hear the voices of children chattering and playing in the other rooms… and all situations that too familiar for him as he too was an orphan. One of the girls, the raven hair girl was peeking from the other room which Squall could see clearly. she was the Lilia girl he met before, but Squall doubt the girl recognized him as she didn't seem to.

The old woman was now pouring the tea to his mug.

"To be honest, I don't see Seifer for years… "

"What was he doing here? Could he possibly live here these past years? And- what is… your relationship to him?"

"Me? I'm his grandmother. And why he's here is because he's my grandchild. I raised him and that's also why he lived here.", the old woman purposely said, annoyed. _No way._ _What a joke… __I__s she defending him? nah….._"so… how about introducing yourself first, young man?"  
"…Lucas. I'm Lucas from FH."…_she's not even know who he is._

"His friend then?"  
Squall nodded.

"Young man… you look tired. How about if you eat something first?"

Squall didn't answer but the old woman had already gone to bring him some food.

"Help yourself."

Squall hesitated at first, a little paranoid too, but he then ate the meals.

"So why doesn't he come back with you now? Where is he? That kid sometimes makes me worried…he's the quiet type… always worked hard but seldom talked…"

"…"

"These 4 years… he's in FH then? Leaving me without words… I thought I won't see him again…"  
"He's coming back. He asked me to meet him here…so-"

Squall halted his words as he saw that figure on the TV, stood proudly behind General Terry of Galbadia.

"Is it? Is he?", the old woman beamed happily while in contrast, Squall's muscles tensed.

As General Terry reached the podium, Seifer moved a little and revealing his legendary smirk proudly, so smug and arrogant as hell. He was wearing Galbadian elite soldier uniform with a star mark on one side, a proof that he's directly under General Terry himself. There , his hyperion shone almightily.

"A live news from Galbadia…, you seem so interested. That Seifer told to me once, he want to go to that place... Silly, right?", the old woman said and then smiled. She obviously didn't recognize Seifer and although Squall realized it he didn't even care anymore.

"must be that war criminal again… how boring…", she said again.

**"the number one war criminal, enemy of the world, was indeed not-mistakenly seen in Deling. Unfortunately, as we pursued him to almost at Galbadia border, we lost him as he killed our entire army. This is really a big lost. And we will take this matter seriously.**

**I just want to clarify one thing. We, Galbadian army was almost succeed in retrieving this man if only he was not possessing the forbidden art of GF as F.A.S.T leader , Major Almasy witnessed himself.**

**And the blinding white light in the sky as must be seen by citizens near the place is confirmed as Alexander, one of legendary GF, and is a proof of his presence and his unresponsible murdering. We officially confirm it as Squall Leonhart himself.**

**Galbadia nation ask full cooperation for all of nations. Don't let this man breath and walk freely in our lands. As for all civilians, we hope your participations too. Don't let this sleek enemy continued his crime again.**

**But don't be afraid.  
we will- …."**

"just another cliché excuse… that Galbadian probably was scheming this so called almost catch up scenario, right, Lucas?", the old woman commented.

But before she realized it, this Lucas had already disappeared.

As Seifer reached the podium to give some speech, Squall had already left the place.

"Huh? Lucas?"

The old woman was now looking at the screen which now was displaying old photograph of Squall with his characteristic.

"Hey, where are you?... Where is he?".

She looked at the opened door and realized he was gone.

"So odd…"

But the old woman didn't think further. She even didn't realized it was the same man she was looking at the screen and the man she was just had conversation with minutes ago.

"Probably just another poor man who wants some meals… *Sigh*… using Seifer's name… "

The old woman was now indeed an ordinary naïve woman and already had her brain's function decreased, with a blurry eyes and fragile fat body. Although she had a remarkable past as a young Timber fighter, she was now just an old grandma. Yes, forgetful and lost her vibrant and her curiosity. She didn't know that the young man he found years ago was also a Timber fighter. She didn't even know his last name; only Seifer. What she always knew that the young man was a poor man with no future and shelter thus her soft side welcomed him as her own grandchild. She didn't know about his past or who he was but years then passed smoothly. She didn't bother. The quiet man with blond long hair which always bind tightly with bangs here and there not only accompanied her, took care of household and children, but also supported the funds; _money_. In fact, the quiet young man helped her a lot and made her life a lot happier. Yes, until he disappeared suddenly.

-O-

The moon shone brightly that night.

That shiny red metal thing stood there. _Dollet has acclaimed it…_

It was actually 4 years ago when he sat proudly on that thing, having everything at his command.

Dollet, the city of nobility. He ran and ran…

Now stuck in this harbor.

…_killed 3 men could be just my paranoid…..those young soldiers wouldn't know anything but hell I don't care! _

He ran and ran…

_This Dolletian uniform is really stink. But my whole damn world is stink anyway. Now there must have been battalions of army pursuing me._

_Dollet, the city of nobility._

**[30 june 1999,****Dollet, midnight]**

It was already night. The sea was dark, glistening by occasionally lamps from the ships. They were at the harbor, and the Garden vessel was there and ready to escort them back to Balamb city anytime. The steel door was opened as their arrival, and a man with black suit and golden lines –_the seed uniform- _appeared. He gave Squall the SeeD salute. "ready to depart, Sir."

Then Squall jumped in, followed by Nida. But something bothered him.

"Nida, go back to the garden. I'm going to …check on something first."

He jumped out of the vessel.

"and you're going to Galbadia alone, Sir?", Nida replied with question.

_Damn! Right… as neutral power tomorrow I should attend the Galbadia final election._

"Yes. It's just formality. It's best if I go on my own."

Now Nida changed his tone. "What is it, Squall?", Nida eyed him suspiciously.

"I'm not sure yet. Looks like the red wine's…. as bitter as we thought.", he said sternly. "Inform Xu about the situation." He checked his watch and was about to leave. "oh, and I want our security and information system rechecked again.", he continued.

Nida gave the SeeD salute without any questions. He had mutual understanding on his eyes.

The steel door shut, and the vessel sailed off. Squall then turned around and went to certain place.

He remebered how he stepped into the Timber inn. Instead of going to receptionist first, he stared at the surroundings, looking for any odds an uncommon things.

"Commander Squall Leonheart, Sir?", a man tapped his shoulder from the back.

Squall eyed the man and followed him outside where the red sedan had parked.

It was in the forest finally he met the man. Kurt Deling, a man in his late 40, was sitting there in his black luxury car. Squall got off from the red sedan, completely alert for whatever it would be ahead. (he used to this kind of situation. Not even a single fear on him. And those Deling men was typically easy to knocked down by him alone. Even if this was a trap, he could handle this. He's far over skilled in that part)

Dark and muddy.

The air was moist.

The only source of light was from Deling's car and his men's. Deling got off from his car and greeted Squall.

"Finally you come…. _Commander. _I wish we could meet in a more… convenient place.", he looked directly at the eyes of that young man. Too young for such an absolute military power he had. He offered his hand for a formal handshake which Squall ignored.

He then took on a cigarette and started to smoke.

"Cigarette?", he offered Squall.

"I don't smoke." Squall replied coldly. "you better make this fast, Deling."

"Well…let's say…Robin Oskman is a true military man. And probably you've heard about his mischievousness…he's-"

"-Now, what's the hell do you want from me?"

The man stopped talking and stared at Squall's eyes directly. "_B__usiness_. You have power and skill, I have money. And I think you're the most perfect person for the job. Or- your SeeDs. Whoever, I don't really care."

"If that's it, then it's a no. I believe I've said to you that I don't want to be involved in your political game."

"Wait…wait… such a _young _commander, aren't you, Mr. Leonhart? What if… ?"

But it had been 4 years ago. Now in reality, he was standing there alone, looking at the glistening water, thinking how he could get out of the place.

-O.O-

"WHAT? He got away?", a middle age man shouted furiously.

"One of the ships, we assume…and one of WPO airship in Balamb district was lost in contact since last night. We assume…"

"You _assume?_ How could this happen? Now, how about that F.A.S.T leader of Galbadia does now?"

"… He had been informed. But he's already known before that. He's now currently pursuing the fugitive to Trabia, Sir. So, what shall we do? Send our men too?"

"…no. Leave it to them right now. We don't have to interfere."

"Understood, Sir."

They don't know that the man they were talking about was still there in the harbor of their city.

Walking quietly, he then stabbed one of the poor harbor labor and undone his clothes, and sneaked into one of the ship as a worker. It was such an easy thing for him to do that he didn't leave any marks.

-O.O-

OOOO

-O.O-

_Finally! FH!_

The sea breeze was perfect. Birds were flying. The sun shone brightly.

A blond man got off from his tiny wooden ship, stretching his arms and back. He grinned widely at the scene. Regardless its small size, the place had grown to be a busy trading port, the center of international trading activity from all of the place in the world. It had become a good place for economy since it was strategically placed in the ocean, in the center of the world. The huge long train tract that connected Galbadia continent and Esthar too had been reestablished and operated again. Perfect. And their arts in technology despite their modest custom and simple lifestyle just added a plus to this small nation.

Then the man brought his big white sac down. Checking at the items inside, he grinned satisfied. The white lilies were still ok.

_Now where is the marketplace…_ he looked around in high hope. _And it would be good if I found link to work here… as a fisherman maybe, or a trader…_

But he suddenly bumped by a man.

"HEY!USE YOUR EYES, MAN!", he yelled furiously to the man, stiffened briefly as he realized something. It was a very big thing the man brought, covered by white fabrics. His movements were fast and nothing ordinary. He's a well trained one.

Then Clive looked to his falling sac : some of his fresh white lilies were spread.

_Oh,nooooooo!_

He started to pick the still-good looking lilies, ignoring the fact that 3 men was pursuing the man.

"Stop that!", he shouted furiously again to they who stepped right into his lilies.

"Sorry… hey, d'y see a man running toward here? Where did he go?"

"HOW SHOULD I KNOW? arrghh… my lilies…"

"He was about to steal one of our ship… we saw that! Thus we-"

"Do you think I would care? With my lilies are gone?"

The three men then talk with themselves.

"Look! The ship! He must have taken that ship instead!", one of them yelled furiously, pointing to the flag far away to the sea.

"SHIT!"

"…oh, let's go back. There's no way we pursue that. Not worth enough…"

"oo…RIGHT! The damage one! It almost killed Keith yesterday in the ocean!...hwahahaha…..fool…."

"It's not a matter of damage or not, you idiot… _it's just _small cheap ship for short track. It's gone away and too much effort to get it back. not worth. Let's go. And Nida, don't tell the Major."

His heart beat faster suddenly. _Nida…?_

The blond man turned his head spontaneously to see the man. _Right… of course… there's no way… a coincidence happens…._

Then the three of them left, including the so called Nida who was apparently the fat man who laughed. _My liillies…_

Still drifting, the blond man then greeted by unknown old man near him.

The old man squatted, looking at his lilies.

"…White lilies, young man?"

"Uh…yes. From winhill-"

"Look, a man name T.D buys this high. Follow the road until you arrive at the town square, he will be found easily then."

"I get that. Thank you! My name- uh… Clive…"

The old man just nodded and smiled.

It was the most crowded side of the quiet city of FH; a marketplace, where you could find an inn, fish market, and other shops. A man was there in his neat shirt, contrast to the modest looking appearance of FH people. He was sitting there, busy with his phone in his hand, in his own so called stand. Several people came and went.

Clive could see lilies and other kinds of flowers there, near his stand, packaged neatly, ready to be brought by ships.

"…Mr. T.D?"

The man turned his head and nodded.

"Well, uh,,, I'm Clive form Winhill…"

"…Winhill… wait…white lilly?"

"Yes."

"Great! I'm run of white lilies here. You know… it's for Deling ceremonial this week. The demands are high. So, where...?"

Clive was excitingly dropped his sac and opened it to get some samples.

T.D eyes grew greedily as he looked how fresh the flowers were; the kinds of items he needed right now for the business. One of the problems was apparently solved.

"Could it be that sac is…?"

"Yes!"

Wow… he didn't expect to this. A week he had been there and the stock was not enough. They just sold a few, never this lot. With this, he could directly go to Deling, that's how he thought.

"Well, I sailed by myself. That's why.", he grinned.

"From Winhill?"

Clive nodded. And T.D had already started the calculation.

"Here.", he said, giving a written details and offering money.

"Hey, it's far! How could it only 4000 gil?"

"…deal or no? It's up to you…"

"…uh… uh…. Ok. but could you please make it higher a bit?"  
"if you help me going there, then I'd pay you double.", he laughed mocking him.

"Oh, thank you, Mr. T.D…", he replied ironically.

Clive then wandered the place after he accepted the money. No way he'd lived like this forever; no way his beloved family would live poorly forever. A job, and a place to live here in FH, that's all what he needed right now.

"…How to be a fisherman here, Mr?"

"…Who are you? Talk to the Major first!"

"…Can I work here, Mr? I could clean, and-"

"Go away… we don't need any workers right now. I'm sorry."

_Oh man…_

Now he's drinking his precious mineral water; the cheapest thing he could afford to drink there.

"So, how about it? I see you're desperate looking for money, young man." Surprisingly, TD was there.

"What's what?"

"I'll pay you double…"  
_...__so it's not a…. joke?_

"S-sure! What should I do? Where should I go? Deling?"

"…No, I'll take these flowers back to Deling myself. But here, some of these… you deliver it there. And help decorating the place as well. So?"

"…Decorating…sure…! Where?" _Sounds easy._

"Balamb."

His cheerful face changed suddenly. He was almost frowning and T.D could see that.

"…the most horrible place you could say… but I don't pay double for nothing, right? Most of people will refuse. Aren't you brave enough to sail by yourself from Winhill? See the fine ship over there? What you have to do just dropped the goods there. Find the man named Luc there. He's the one who will take over then. So?"

_Balamb. Balamb._

"…No more cities there as far as I know.", he said firmly. "don't you say it's the-"

"Exactly. The number one Balamb Prison… Galbadia government wants that place to be beautifully joined this parade, too. Generous, right?"

"…It's just a mask for the government to looked good, as if the prisoners there threatened well enough as human."

"Hey, be careful, Son….watch your mouth, or you'd get yourself thrown to that place! Although you are citizen of Winhill, Galbadia has its fingers everywhere, Son!"

-O.O-

OOOO

-O.O-

_**-Balamb Island-**_

_Gilbert? Gilbert des Dollet? What's he doing here?_

He held his breath. _Man…I couldn't hear their conversation!_

…_._

"the sorcerer."

"Yes. Make it as if Leonhart behind this. And kill her infront of public. The preparation?"

"…She's in ready state, Sir. And the weapon is ready."

"Make sure the men in list die in the accident, including our precious President Caraway."

"Yes, Sir. How about Kinneas?"

"Let Galbadia do what they want first. We don't need to interfere."

_Galbadia?_

_Isn't this Galbadia…._

_Wait….something is not right, here…_

"L cent da Dollet!"

"L cent da Dollet!"

Zell held his breath in horror.

He then carefully sneaked out from the place. He knew the place too well, although Balamb plain was not the same anymore, and the Balamb garden had turned to be not more than horrible ruined called "prison".

He ran and ran, appeared anxious. And finally he was back to the place where he should be instead.

"Hey, you! I'm looking for you! Come! The forbidden area is in this way!"

"Sorry, this place is just too… horrible. I got lost."

"Stay close to me. Say…how much money you got for this?"

"… 4000 gils."

"Haha.. You must be kidding…."

"uh- 8000 gil total actually."  
"I wouldn't want to sell my life for that mounts of money… the one who sent you must be cruel enough."

"Right."

"Or you must be poor enough….here is the place. Let's start our work then."

Zell stiffened. He could hear the screams. So eerie.

Luc whispered something to his fellow guard.

"For the ceremonial thing."

"Go ahead."

Then Luc turned his face toward the pale Zell. The former infirmary had been modified to be a much different place.

"Afraid, aren't you? Hey… If I were you, I wouldn't dare to peek in… it's horrible."

He turned his head away from the glass transparent room (much like aquarium) without ever looking exactly what's like inside. It was much bigger than the rest of prison rooms there, with a very different appearance.

"…", he then kept working but not saying anything.

He could hear whips, screams, and any kinds of noisy sounds that describing how cruel the torturing event was occuring inside.

"High level security."

"…"

"The scream, isn't it? I too was like you. But after worked here for 2 years… believe it or no, you get used to it. But thanks god, because of my 'too-soft personalities, I am assigned to front sector now, not in this place again…"

"…uh, yes."

"Don't believe it, man! He's actually got his rank down. A too soft guards? Hahahaha…", the man standing there mocked Luc. "just get your ass out of this place, man! You're not suitable for the job.", he said more to Luc.

Zell was not interested by their conversation. He was full of his own thought. It's actually not because of the screams, but the voice who was screaming. Zell knew it too well.

"Hey! Put it nicely! Not like that, you fool!... this place will be shot by the whole damn reporters!", Luc yelled, couldn't hide his annoyance.

"Oh, right."

"The execution! It will be held here and every single Galbadian, no- the world would see it! and the presidential staff had ordered it to be extra well decorated like the rest Galbadia ! it's for the ceremonial thing!"

"The execution will be held in ceremonial day?", he asked in disbelief manner.

"Perfect, isn' it?"

"Officer Luc!"

"Yes!"

Both of them talked. Then Luc used his communicator device. Several men then arrived.

The door opened.

Highly guarded by several special guards, hands chained tightly, the prisoner came out.

"Move, you idiot! Move!", one of the guard kicked him, while holding whips. Other held guns pointing to his head.

"Don't try to run away again, you fool!"

The man didn't reply anything. As apathetic as he could be, but no fear reflected in his eyes or gestures. His blond long hair was dirt and stink, totally messed.

"Hey! Be careful! This man had almost fled by that plane!"

"…I'm not afraid. Move!"

The man coughed a bloody one.

Then his eyes met Zell's bluish green eyes. Full hatred was there. Those orbs pierced him and he felt nothing but guilt. The prisoner turned away his gazed first, which made Zell feel more uncomfortable, then out of sudden, the man jerked his body. Looked quite hysterical as if he got trance, he pushed his body to the guards regardless his movement was locked tightly.

Then he succeeded to hit Luc then Zell.

Zell bumped hard. Still strong; too strong for a man who had been tortured for years.

Alarms then heard. "It's prisoner 001! KINNEAS!" It was then noisy. Several backups arrived.

"Are you ok?, Clive?", Luc voice heard.

But Zell had already fallen unconscious. Little that Luc knew the cause he fainted was nothing related to the fall.

**-O.O-**

**[end of chapter: revelation]**

that's it. review please...


	6. Singing The Lies

**DISCLAIMER : Final Fantasy Series belongs to Square-Enix.**

**RULE IN READING THIS: DROP YOUR LOGIC AT HOME; enter the world without questions coz THERE WOULD BE SOO MUCH (too much) odds here; just prepare!^^ coz I'm just too lazy to fix it ; no details, lack of rationale.**

Note: as I re-read this, I thought I should have changed the genre to drama. And like I promised, I was going to fix the plot first before posting, but apparently I didn't do that... a change in the story yes (prevent it to become 'M/dark/twist), but fix in the plot arrangement no... And those betrayal things just seems don't attract me anymore thus might be end up not as dark and heavy as the first summary. But, hey who cares… I'm just lazy to fix things so I present this raw story for y, reader.

-O.O-

**Chapter V : "Singing the Lies"**

"So, it's true that he killed Robin Oskman?"

"Yes."

"and set the murder of the late President Kurt Deling?"

"…yes."

"How about the bomb? Is it true that SeeD was behind all terrorist action in Deling?"

"… yes, it is. I myself was forced to be part of that plot."

"…oh… I see. A shocking brave confession, right , audience?"

"…"

"So, how about SeeD to you? how about working with him?"

"One word. Horrible. I wished I'd never been involved in that….

I adored him and believed in him since you know… the Ultimecia accident… but it appears than he was far worse than Ultimecia."

"Speaking of Ultimecia… is it a theory of Ultimecia was not a real threat true then? he appeared as hero to killed her just because of his knack of power and couldn't let a sorcerer live to rule the world since he was thirsty of it? and seifer Almasy was not doing anything wrong since he was controlled and just doing the right thing a knight should do: defending the sorcerer?"

"Could be. The man always greed for power. He even-", Selphie started to cry.

"Ms?"

"..-uh, he even killed Ellone…", she held his breath and tried to smile, "sorry for that.."

"What a touché moment… Ellone Loire… aren't they are siblings? And speaking of this, aren't you grow up together with him in orphanage with some other famous seeds?"

"True."

"How about his childhood?"

"…just like his adult age… selfish and cold. Introvert. Brilliant. Yes, much clever than the rest of us."

"and seeking of power? Antisocial?"

Selphie made a slight nodded. "but he'd rather schizoid and aloof instead of antisocial."

"About the sorcerer… could he being controlled all the time by her? just like Major Almasy used to?"

"Impossible. He is the one who control the sorcerer. He is… her knight just for power whereas Rinoa was a weak sorcerer. And he's much stronger… not the type who could be manipulated by anyone, not even the sorcerer."

"I see. Now would you mind fill us a few things you know about what had happened, Ms Tilmit?"

"I don't remember much though…. "

"He planned to take over the Galbadia?"

"He was already … for a brief time. And also leading Galbadia military expansion. It was such a brilliant neat plan. And planning to take over Esthar by using Ultima X weapon… and top of it… he served his sorcerer. He pretended to fight the sorcerer for year but eventually he blown up the cover and showed his true face. The lunar cry and all. He was about to take over the world with his sorcerer…"

"and that's how you stop his insanity, right?"

"I then finally could think clearly, and realized everything… "

"So you turned back betraying Squall Leonhart and helped the Galbadia and Esthar Join force to caught him, right? "  
"unfortunately fail…"

"Don't say that! It was such a brave and honorable difficult decision!"

"…thank you."

"How about other SeeDs you grew up together? The high six SeeDs?"

"They all died- during that time…"

"but Kinneas? The number one criminal imprisoned in Balamb Prison right now? … ahem…it's actually quite personal, but Ms. Tilmitt, a reliable source said that you had a close relationship to him… so what do you say about his execution tomorrow?"

"He chose the wrong path. That's all I can say."

"So, finally the last question. If you ever had chance to wield your weapon… would you do it again? Heard you're such a skilled military girl… yes with Ultimecia accident and all..."

Selphie chuckled sweetly, "Oh, I'd rather sing, te he he…"

"Dear audience, it's all our exclusive interview with the living witness of our historical tragedy! Now for the White Days tomorrow, cheers!... and thank you, Ms. Tilmitt!"

Selphie nodded politely, smiling and laughing, shaking her hands to the interviewer and looked at the camera to greet the audience with her lovely laugh and smiles.

Selphie was still laughing cheerfully although the camera had stopped shooting. She then walked toward the back stage. After did some usual chats, she strode off the studio.

She was about to go to another exclusive interview, and some big events she had been invited to.

_White Days. __C__elebrating day to remind Neo Republic Galbadia, the born of WPO, and great revolution of the world. A day to reflect new found hope and peace after horrible wars, Lunar cry, and tragedy ended. A day when the dice finally turned over. The mighty untouched absolute power and its leader disappeared from the world. But for me, it's also the day to start lies, to remember bloody massacres, the dying of my beloved friends and homes, a day when Seeds lose and massacred to deathlike lowlifes animals so that no seeds anymore existed, a day when all gardens shattered, the day of deletion of Gardens in history and in the real world. Yes, a day when the so called villain Squall Leonhart finally los__t__, and disappeared from the world. The day when my life ruined and half of myself d__ied__ along with it. _

Standing in front of the building, she waited just a minute for her yellow sedan stopped to pick her. Deling city, and she's not that popular here- at least not yet. No guards were needed, and after several polite replies for the curious reporters she bumped into, she finally got in the car with her interesting catchy smile caught by the camera.

Bam! She closed the door.

Still smiling, the luxury car had already run.

She then realized that it was not Dirk who was driving her car.

"stop his insanity… right, It was such a brave and honorable difficult decision!"

"WHAT- do you want here? Don't- disturb- my-life!", she yelled shocked, extremely shocked and not expected to see her long old friend, or _acquaintance _, -that's how she preferred to say it. She even thought he had died somewhere after that last time she saw him when they were being interrogated; When he approved all her lies but refused to be publicly exposed. It was a top secret, and the rest of the world had known Zell Dincth had died. That was condition he demanded, his personal wish.

The blond man who's driving then stopped the car.

"Selph..? I can't believe you-"

"-good thing you stop the car. Now get off before I call the policeman!", she then looked at the quiet surrounding. It was an empty street.

"Listen to me first! Don't you have any regrets? "

"No. Now get off, I'm busy right now, Zell! I'll be late…"

"Late?", he unusually twitching his eyelids ,"busy? For those craps again? For telling lies in some whole damn place while Irvine is about to executed tomorrow publicly? man! Where is your damn heart!"

"Yes.", she said firmly. "You could also be like me if you're not so immune to popularity, if that time you accepted WPO offer that would boost up your name too."

"…..I see… I should have known.", he sighed disappointedly.

But then all of sudden, he opened his door, stood up outside, and forcefully opened Selphie's. He then grabbed her hands violently.

"Selphie, listen! It's not as simple as you thought… something bad is currently running and something extremely bad will happen!"

"LEAVE ME ALONE! I don't care! I don't!", she screamed hysterically. Imagine a former bubbling too energetic girl shouted hysterically. She still had that loud pitch shrieking voice of her.

"Oh, FINE! I'll go on my own!"

Then several steps were heard.

_Shit! Damn! Gotta run…_

Zell didn't think twice to start running.

He had sacrificed his precious 3500 gils to get there to Deling from Timber by train. His precious gills which just he gained and appeared miraculously in his accounts for his family!

Not to mention the Timber was still not a safe place since the northern part of it still occupied by those resistance groups.

He risked it all, but this was what he got.

He ran and ran… just one thing was in his mind: he was about to find Squall, no matter what.

_It must be Squall… the man I met in FH… where is he now? _

But first of all, he's going to liberate Irvine. After Irvine had pushed him to unconsciousness, Zell realized something must be done. Yes, when Zell awoke and felt the familiar presence of Siren and Pandemona in his brain. He could actually angry at him, or it could just a means communication he desperately trying to do. Whichever, Zell couldn't care less now. He's going to save his old friend. And without his GFs to support him, Irvine would surely ambushed by now. Zell was hoping Selphie would actually help him. But, hey… leave that spoiled-hypocrite woman there alone in her luxury, he could do just fine with or _without _her.

-O.O-

OOOO

-O.O-

Since the pub was now empty of guest, she was eating her dinner with a big portion on the corner of empty table in the corner of the room, heading opposite the door view. She looked at the empty white walls she faced on for minute like there had been some kind of very attractive things on it, then to her meals in slight good mood. She was enjoying her meals, not realized that she's not alone in the room. A man was sitting alone there in the corner, far opposites to her side of room. He watched her every details: her appearance and movements, her attitudes, and all. How she ate her big bread greedily, and then went on to another round of hot spaghetti. A muffin was there too. She looked peaceful for a moment. But suddenly her transient peace disturbed by noisy steps on the wooden floor as people coming in to the pub. She ignored it. She was having her break time and no one would stop that. Just let others do it.

"Claire, your break time is up. Bring this wine to the front then wash the dish… then back to the court; take care the bar.", an old fat man with beard said arrogantly.

"Calpa red wine?", she eyed the two bottles in disbelief.

"Special guests- foreigners. Look like soldiers."

"Can you see I'm having my meals? Where's Maron? I'm not the only one who works here."

"busy. Popular among the guests. Not like you. Thanks to her that my pub is quite popular and has regular costumers. Now stop the chit chat and do your work!", he grunted and went inside. "and behave yourself. No more running away guest because of you! You know that I shouldn't even employ you, you pathetic woman!", he yelled from the inside. "Oh! I should have employed a more attractive girl instead!"

"after I finish this meals…", she said nonchalantly undisturbed.

"tell that again and you lost your job!"

_Oh, like there is sane girl who would work with you Barbadoz! _"Oh, fine…"

_You don't even able to pay us right! God! This work is stink__y__… this place is stink__y__…_

She stood up, annoyed, and went delivering the wine and greeted the guest.

_And I'm not Maron the bitch who sleeps with whoever guests paying her high….._

She dropped the wines on the table and skeptically said, "Your oders?"

_Just low rank __G__albadian soldier__s__… but what are they doing here in __T__rabia anyway?_

"What? So disappointing…", a man said looking at Claire then to his friends.

"Excuse me?"

"that Rosik said it's damn pretty!"

"So, no orders then?", she said coldly.

The Galabdian soldiers then laughed each other.

"Say, what's your name, girl?"

Not too far from that corner, she didn't realize that someone was still watching her every details. The man was sitting alone in the farthest table since unknown exactly.

He had seen all from the very beginning when she was eating her meals until now. The insults kept going and kept worsening. He's still doubt but not in the world he let any women treated so harsh like that.

The blond man with jade eyes then stood up.

That Claire now was on the floor, still laughed and mocked by the Galbadian soldiers, wiping the wine and picking the broken piece of glass after the pub owner yelled angrily at her. It's not actually her fault. She reacted fast as one of the pervert men touched her breast playfully disrespectfully.

"Don't you have any morals left?"

"HEY! Who the hell are you! Don't you know who we are? Don't you see our uniform?"

"haha…how could he possibly know? He's just a villager! Wanna play hero, huh?"

They laughed again. "we're galbadia soldiers! Don't you know? Huh?a real one! Hahaha!"

"Yes. I understand now why they say Galbadian soldiers are bunch of moron….."

"YOU!", he was pointing his weapon just to be unarmed easily by the jade eyes man.

"Arggh! Dare you insulting us !"

But suddenly one man held the shouting man's hand and whispered something so that the man turned pale and quiet.

"… looks like it's proven. Aren't you supposed to be training here in Trabia? You're just wasting the national funds….. and here you don't do anything good beside playing around dumbly with a villager girl in a pathetic pub. The likes of you is the reason why Galbadia army never been better… and how they talk about Galbadian soldier, right- …_understandable_. Only expert in tainting the name of Galbadia…try to learn using your weapon instead."

"s…I'm sorry, Sir…please don't-"

He then grabbed one of the men's collar, looking at symbols there. "Griffin 43, isn't it? Wait till Captain Ferd hear this. But, not my job anyway… not in the mood. I'll probably just slip this away... now go!"

Without asked twice the soldier marched out from the pub.

Then the jade eyes man looked at the woman who was now stiffened realizing the fact. But she kept her face expressionless and continued cleaning the mess.

"Well, never thought to find you here, _I__nstructor_...", he smirked smugly. "Incredible! You look… _pathetic_.", he eyed her from head to toe. Then he continued, "now even my lovely instructor can't beat those silly Galbadian, huh?"

"-don't understand. I guess…wrong person, sir."

He laughed. "Whoa…whoa…not a thank you, eh? Well, I take that now you could easily be played then? Sell yourself to live? so, how about going out with me to a hotel then…", he opened up his wallet and showed off lots of gils."…,_Quistis?_", he whispered right to her ear.

The pub owner witnessed this all and his mind was all about the money while she in the other hand screamed in her mind and was about to replied coldly when he said, "what's with your face? Don't worry... I'm not interested. Hahaha…", he threw the money and went off to the door.

"It's for the meals and wines!", he said, still laughing. As he reached the door, his phone rang and she saw that his grin faded and his expression changed to a serious one suddenly as he took the phone. Then he left the pub, running.

"Hey! He's not even eaten or drank anything! Who is that? You know him, Claire?"

"…no."

"But, wow! Look at the money! Money! Hahaha! He paid lot than he should! Oh, Claire…..look at this! I'm not going to cut your salary for that damn wine! Forget what I said before! Don't worry, dear! Hahaha!"

_Seifer! you! asshole!_

…

_! in civil clothes but still he's a F.A.S.T leader…_

_Squall….._

_Are you still alive?_

-O.O-

OOOO

-O.O-

A black hair man with a good posture in his 50s sat alone in his office in Deling city. In front of him was a tiny laptop which was currently connected in video calling.

"what do you mean by that?"

"This will be the last time. I'll do my best next time, General Terry."

"…. Is that all your report?"  
"Yes, Sir."

"Ok, I'm counting on you, Almasy. You know that this matter will involve our Republic of Galbadia itself. And the president will be really furious knowing about this. He directly instructs this... and you know that if we could handle this well, Galbdia could get highest authority in WPO."

"I know, Sir."  
"and, Almasy, I don't think I can cover for you again… you know how the president is."

"Yes. Thank you General Terry."  
"Just don't fail again. It might be not just you. In case you fail again… then_ we_ will be off duty by the president himself."

"I won't let that happens, Sir."

General Terry nodded gracefully to the jade eyes man then he cut the connection. Well, if this went well… he just did some tricks and probably he'd end up as president of Galbadia himself and became the prime minister of WPO, that's how he thought. He grinned by himself thinking about the future and started to smoke, smiling.

While in the other hand, the man he was calling was in an unfriendly situation. He was alone in a large snowy field which extremely cold and could kill him anytime. No plants except tundra. All were white. No civilizations.

Small Trabia City was miles far away and he was totally alone in that place.

He held the hand phone, still looked at the currently blank black screen, and squeezed it, annoyed. His face was serious and full of hatred. He let out a frustrating sigh.

_Shit!Where are you, Squall?_ He put the hand phone in his pocket. _Wrong hint… this must be a misleading information… _He raised an eyebrow. Then he ran with his hyperion ready at his back.

…._wait, isn't this interesting…..?_

-O.O-

OOOO

-O.O-

The sky had already reddened due to the sunset but not that apparent since it was the snowy land of Trabia. He found she was there, sitting alone near the Christmas tree outside the pub, in the backyard. He could only saw her back but as one of the sexy girl said it must be her. Like he saw her last time, she was full of foods around her; near her and also in her mouth and hands. She was gazing at the far sky to the west, enjoying the view.

-But she's _not_ enjoying the view. She looked like desperately running away frustrated girl. And her eyes told him so.

"Stop this. You're killing yourself.", Seifer grabbed two big carton packs of breads forcefully. "do you have anything else to do beside eating?"

The girl surprised by his sudden presence. She still thought she was alone.

"Leave me alone! ", that how fast her reaction was.

He hung the foods high so she couldn't get a hold on it. With a challenging eyes, he looked at her. She cursed herself realizing her mistake.

"I mean, I know who you are, sir. F.A.S.T leader."

"I know you too, Quistis. Now could we stop playing this dumb scenario? So… is this a part of your disguise, then?" he stared at her currently pitiful appearance from head to toe; too contrast from the beautiful girl last time he saw her. Nothing like Trepe the brilliant SeeD with a wonderful long blond hair and body and muscles- and face. "-or is this the effect of poisoning your brain with food?"

"Aarrgh! what's with your problems? Couldn't you just let us- let our life peacefully? What do you want from me? I don't have anything involved with _those _kinds anymore. Don't disturb me. Don't you have everything you want, now, Seifer?"

He made his face closer and closer to her as he threatening, said, "If you're not involved in this, then tell me, who is the one who make GF appearance in this remote Trabia as _his _sign?"

"I don't understand what you're talking about."

He smirked smugly.

"Defending Leonhart is typically you. Still love him, eh? Welll…well…good guts you have, Quistis… wait till Galbadia knows about your involvement in this case.

I'll get the proofs… you better be prepare for it."

He let her, and he tossed her foods back to her.

"I wonder if Galbadia… if the world knows that Quistis Trepe is still alive…", he smirked again and left. "a fake Squall Leonhart appearance in Trabia by his loyal subordinates…. what a romantic headlines….hahaha…".

But then he stopped. And turned again to face her.

"What?"

"Thanks to you. It's a perfect misleading hints-"

"Haha… you can't threat me. I know you, Seifer. Reporting this problem will only make your name bad. A high pride man like you…*chuckle*. And you're not going to kill me just now since I might be... valuable… right?"

Seifer then smiled confidently.

"Always amaze me like always, Instructor…

I'm just telling you… get your hands off this case, Quistis. You're not in a good condition yourself. And if they found out you're still alive, probably you'd be the next target."

He then truly left her entering the pub and went through the exit door.

Quistis picked her foods back and continued to eat to ease her mind.

_At least, you're safe, Squall…_

"Claire, I watched all… who is he?"

"…don't know, Maron. And what are you doing here?"

"no more guests. Who is he? C'mon… Mr. Barbadoz had already told me…", her sexy voice teased her.

"don't know. Some random guys."

"the handsome rich man ? some random guys? oh , c'mon! I watched all from the beginning… and how he kissed you! did you have some kinds of relationship with him?"

"God, I'd rather die. And he didn't kiss me. He's probably mistaken me from someone else. If he's looking for me again… don't let him get the hint. Right, Maron?"

"…hey! Where are you going?"

"Home. Barbadoz had given me special off duty."

"Wait! Could you at least tell me his name or anything?"

"Look, Maron. I just tell you once. Don't get yourself near him ever. Look at his appearance; he's not a regular dumb man you used to play with."

"Oh, let's see…", Maron looked annoyed.

But Quistis ignored her. How she didn't know Seifer was none of her concern. Maron was a typical bitch bar girl of a such remote village who never read the newspaper anyway…

Now Quistis was thinking a possibility of moving somewhere.

But talking to Barbadoz to quit the job right now was not a good idea. She had not thought of other remote place relatively called safe for her to live right now except this pathetic city. No other jobs too except this pathetic job.

But she knew she would surely leave this place soon.

Thinking about the money as she must need it, she then went home to think.

-O.O-

It was dark. Squall Leonhart sat alone. He was trying to catch the signals desperately with a radio receiver he had in his hands.

He had modified it and the result was not too bad.

It was damn noisy but somehow he could catch the news. What the world was currently doing.

He sometimes heard the voice of General Terry, Seifer…

Caraway…

And many important news.

Even Laguna's voice.

The world was united now to face him alone. How ridiculous to hear his name again and again as the most person wanted in the world. The worst person could live.

It was a perfectly strategist place to caught many important signals since the place was strategically in the center, in the middle of Esthar, FH, Trabia, and Galbadia territory.

More importantly, no sane people would shelter there in the barren island of Centra , surrounded by ocean, in the forbidden place of Odin Ruin.

The creatures there themselves were enough to kill whoever dared to set foot there.

That's how Squall could regard that place was reasonable to hide for now.

The last news told about his presence in Trabia.

_Who the hell is that?_

…_just another fake scenario of Galbadia soldier?_

…_._

Squall then looked around.

He was now desperately thinking. He couldn't be hiding there forever.

_Safe, but for how long?_

_Safe, but what for?_

_Damn it!_

He let out a scream in frustration.

-O.O-

OOOO

-O.O-

The room was nothing luxury. It was the most expensive hotel Trabia city had, but it's nothing like an elite hotel. Seifer was on the bed, trying to get some sleeps. Tomorrow, he would go home to Deling and report directly to the president. As he were about to go t o Dollet that day, a shocking news about Leonhart's appearance in Trabia made his destination changed drastically. The president wouldn't accept anymore failures. Somehow, Seifer realized that Glabadia intention to catch Leonhart was just a matter of political play, a set off scenario to feed the public. They didn't really serious about it. Of course, since he was not a true threat anymore; not with his current condition. Seifer tried to close his eyes. So, there he was, lying aimlessly on the bed of some cheap hotel in remote city of Trabia, far in northern snowy land just because of that man. The former Trabia Garden to the east had already become the mining town of Carten (as the name came from garden).

He's extremely tired, but he couldn't sleep.

He never thought to accidentally… found _her _here.

He stirred again his body.

True, he had fallen again for Rinoa. He'd do anything for her since that day…

But he always had this unexplained special feeling toward his former instructor. Always, even when they were still innocent children.

He just never had the chance. And Rinoa was always come into the picture instead. And when he met Rinoa several years ago, _she_ was told to be dead.

_I even th__o__ught you're dead…_

_Oouch…! What the hell am I thinking?..._but she was damn too attractive for him; not her appearance since it was nothing could match Rinoa's now, there was something….

_Almost 8 years since Fu and Raj died…_

He was never actually alone like these years.

His mind ran to Rinoa again.

He now sat, ran his fingers on hyperion. And then he chuckled to himself.

_I'm still sane… no way I'd fall for her. __N__o way….Rin is thousands prettier than her… thousands better…_

_I'm sorry, Rin…._he kissed the gunblade dramatically like a crazy man.

Then he could never fell asleep after thinking about how dangerous situation Quistis was actually in.

-O-

He had waited for her appearance for hours. Now the sun had raised quiet high.

"Mmfff?"

"Keep silent, Quistis."

"…."

He let her.

"What do you want? I told you that-"

"I told you that you shouldn't be here anymore, Instructor."

"none of your concern. And I already have my life here."

"as Claire the bitch bargirl? Great, isn't it?"

She ignored him and went inside the pub to work.

He then waited for hours on the corner table. He ordered drinks and just sat there. That Maron girl had several times trying to lure him but he's not interested. Then finally, the bitch had already gone off with customer. He couldn't help but thought of Rinoa whenever he saw that Maron. He ordered more wines and calmly sat there. Without realizing it, he was actually quite depressed right now. This Squall thing made him dizzy. He didn't even that confident again to think he's doing the right thing. He just followed his heart for Godsake!

And the last time he used it, he was that so called Sorcerer lapdog.

Now he had everything he always wanted. _And as that Caraway driven out by Terry, I could even get more power….higher position…_

A flash of Deling city image sent him to his precious memories. He always like that place. The place where he could feel superiorities, like he could own the world with his hands. Something noble… something powerful…. _My dreams. _Although it was not a happy ending story since that cheesy knighthood thing which made him insane and hated by all of people of the world. True, it was a total failure. He was a total failure while that Leonhart had become the hero.

He drank again. It was a deep wound indeed and he was actually felt a slight thankful to his rival to kill that Ultimecia and freed him from her control. He felt ashamed, he felt regret, but deep down in his mind, subconsciously he never regret what he had done. Sounds crazy, but he was quite happy. He was quite proud of himself.

And now he even got a better chance… to resurface again, to be known, to be…

He drank again.

_Everything went so fast…._ He drank again, while still paying attention to Quistis in every details.

Now Quistis had already felt uneasy.

"What –do- you want?", she approached the only table with guest now; cleaning the table furiously, but still appeared smiling.

"Why don't you live like that messenger girl then? heard she's such a famous singer now."

"Don't –"

"-or work with me? No one's actually blaming you…"

"Work with you to catch him, huh? ", her eyes stared coldly.

"Yes. You're more valuable than to be such a girl bar like this.", he smiled smugly. "or…work with me, get the fake id since no one would even relate you to Quistis Trepe…don't worry. You've changed so MUCH."

She was extremely annoyed and left the table furiously. But Seifer then caught her hands.

"A ring, huh?"

She jerked her finger forcedly.

"Yes. I'm married.", she said with a fake proud intonation.

"I know… I've seen your husband's still wearing that…", he smirked.

"WH- what? You've found him! Where is he? Where is Squall? You—"

"got you!..."

"…"

Actually, what Quiatis honestly wanted to scream out was, _what? He's still wearing that?_ _I can't believe it! _But of course a more urgent thing came out of her lips instead.

Seifer drank his wine again.

_So, it's actually right…..damn it…"_ married to that puberty boy… such a dream come true, eh?"

She gazed him for a minute then took off her napkin and collected the glasses from his table.

Seifer followed her to the bar.

"I'm done here, Barbadoz. No more guest."

"Hey…!It's just 8 p.m!"

"How about Maron?"

"She's-!" but his eyes turned green greedily as Seifer showed up thousands gills.

"Isn't this enough?", he said, a little drunk.

"Ss-sure! Go Now!", Barbadoz said.

Seifer then leap her shoulders and went outside.

She pushed his hands harshly once they're outside.

"Now tell me! what's this all about?"

"That bar is not yours..."

She then whispered angrily, "you're not purposely sitting there whole day! Or is this about it? that you've triumphantly caught him? you jerk!"

"No, it's all….. about you.", he kissed her.

Quistis angrily pushed him to the ground.

"You're totally drunk!"

_No, I'm not…you're in a total danger, Trepes…._

"What's that? Aren't you usual to this thing? I can pay you, too.", he smirk. "or it's Claire? Not for the ones who know you, Quis?"

"…"

"Don't worry, I haven't caught him yet…..or would you like to work together with me?"  
"never!"

"I warn you once again. Flee from this place soon. Next time I WON'T LET YOU SLIP AWAY…"

_You're in total danger, __Q__uis…_

"and I will save you from this mess, hahaha….."

He left Quistis standing there, freeze, trying to read his mind. Then Seifer walked back to his hotel in extremely heavy head. _What a damn crazy day…._ He stretched his back on the bed.

Finally, he could sleep.

Still in midnight, Seifer awoke in surprised as he heard a cold voice,

"there something odds about you. Which side are you on?"

A Save the Queen pointed directly to his neck.

"still a SeeD then?", he looked at the opened window. His head was still heavy due to the alcohol. Well, he did drink a lot this day.

Then he smiled confidently. "Well, if I told you I'm on his side, you wouldn't believe either…", he smirked.

"…"

"I'm just on my own side.", he said finally.

Now his hyperion was pointed directly to her instead.

"don't try to play with me, instructor….", he then lower his gunblade. "aren't you too brave sneaking alone in my room? Such an idiot girl you've become, huh? I get it…..it's Claire the bitch….."

"… you have actually found him, aren't you? Now where is he?"

"Why are you still loyal to him? What you see in him?"

She let out a bitter chuckle.

That morning, Quistis couldn't believe she found herself awoke in such a situation. _God…..what the hell did I do?_

"already paid, Miss…. Hey…. Aren't you Claire the bargirl?", the receptionist said. She didn't answer and walked outside cursing herself.

Naked, alone, in Seifer's room was the most horror she could imagine.

**-0.0.0-**

[end of chapter "Singing The Lies"]

**Note: Thank you. Review will be appreciated like always.**


	7. Chapter VI

**DISCLAIMER : Final Fantasy Series belongs to Square-Enix.**

**RULE IN READING THIS: DROP YOUR LOGIC AT HOME; enter the world without questions coz THERE WOULD BE SOO MUCH (too much) odds here; just prepare!^^ coz I'm just too lazy to fix it ; no details, lack of rationale.**

**Chapter VI**

"One word, Sir!", a reporter halted him, holding his trench coat. "for the number one criminal in case he hears this…"

He pushed his hands arrogantly and waved his trademark trench coat.

"Well, you'll surely die this time, Leonhart. Alexander or what…..I'm not afraid. I'm going to pursue you to death. Use your GF….I'll catch you…. The place where you can't use your GF is the place you'll die by my hyperion…! Times when I couldn't see the sunset freely…._payback_!", he smirked smugly as hell.

"It's about your days as prisoners, sir? what's the meaning of it? can you elaborate, sir? Sir…?"

And Seifer went inside a black luxury car, leaving those reporters behind.

-O.O-

OOOO

-O.O-

"but….Mr. President, I have- a plan, sir."

",,, I'm busy right now. just make it realization then report to me directly.", he said.

"Sure, sir."

"I always regard you as the most perfect person for the job… don't make me think to replace your position to someone more competent, Almasy.", the president tapped his shoulder gracefully, smiling warmly.

Then he strode out off the place, followed by elite guardians of president.

"Mr. Caraway! Long time no see!", a squeak friendly voice then heard.

"It's such a good time to see you again, Mr. Loire. Have a seat, then…"

Then Seifer couldn't hear the conversation again as he left the two presidents there in the elegant guest room of the Presidential Palace.

Seifer knew exactly what they would talk about and he's not going to show himself right now as the president wouldn't appreciate it.

Going out from the back door, he followed one of the elite guard to exit the Presidential Palace where his car was parked to run his plan.

-O-

Seifer Almasy walked from the train station of Dollet to a certain place he had left years ago. He didn't wear his F.A.S.T uniform or his legendary trench coat. He just wore a simple white collar shirt with black pants and a pair of dark sunglasses. As he arrived at the slum area, he realized that the orphanage was unusually quiet. The door was closed too.

He knocked at the door patiently.

"GO AWAY!", a familiar voice of an old woman yelled from inside.

"…Teressa…, it's me."

"WHO are you? GO TO HELL!"

"It's me, Seifer…open the door, I missed you."

She peeked from the window which made Seifer smiled and closed again the curtains.

"I don't know you!", her hoarse voice replied.

_Geez… she's really old now…_

"I'm sorry for leaving just like that…..it's me! …. My friend was supposed to be here….. a brunette?"

_Sigh… no use._

"Hey, are you there?", he then shouted, hoping if Squall was there he'd answer him. He wouldn't yell up his name; too idiotically risky.

It was getting dark.

A little girl ran toward the place, several boys following her. He knew some of them, but they didn't seem to recognize him.

"Grandmaaaa…open the door! It's us!"

The raven hair girl stayed back while the others had already went inside, eyed him suspiciously and looked at his scar in interest.

"…who are you, Mr? Lilia has seen you somewhere before…."

The door clicked and it opened.

"Lilia! Get in!"

"Teressa, let me go inside, too!", Seifer asked.

But the door clicked again.

_Shit!_

Everybody had gone inside.

Seifer wasn't realized that one of the boy, the oldest boy was still there hiding in the back.

Then the boy ran toward him.

"Seifer…..! I knew you'd come back!", he hugged him.

"Bill?" he was quiet amazed how the boy had grown up. "Bill? You've just-"

"…almost 6 years…I'm twelve right now." The boy grinned widely. "so, you're truly a F.A.S.T leader then? Seifer? They don't believe me!"

He just smiled.

"How could I? F.A.S.T ? Hey, tell me, what's with Teressa? She doesn't know me."

"Everybody wouldn't be… look at you now, Seifer! …..but as for Grandma, she's sick… her memory is decreasing… dementia or what.. some difficult words I can't understand. And it's government!"

"What's about it?"  
"Dunno. Don't have license… several men had come to us these days… but grandma doesn't want to give up. They said they would clear the place forcefully and use violence if they had to. Maybe that's why she's been a little too paranoid for strangers."

"What?"  
"City plan. Clear the slum area…. Pop it into elite residential place for government officers… but it won't be a problem, right? You're the famous F.A.S.T leader! Do something about it!"

" Hey…hey… I'm not…" _this is Dollet anyway, I don't have any authorities here._ "where's Sarah, Jim, Puff, and Fick?"

"A-dop-ted. It's just me the old one here. They don't like me I guess…"

"and Flame?", now his heart raced fast.

"Inside. Grandma never let anyone adopted him. now grandma is sick-"  
"bring me to him, Bill!"

"Why everyone treats him special?"

"Don't be such a cry baby…. Hey! Tell me, did a man with a brunette hair visiting you all these days?"

"Yes!", a high pitch voice yelled excitedly.

"LILIA?", Bill yelled too.

"Ssst….", she smiled. "Grandma had already slept. Lilia is a brave girl, right? I hear the voices outside…"

"Lilia, it's not a place for girl. It's boy thing. It's already night too. Go inside. It's time for children to sleep.", Bill said.

"An uncle named Lucas was visiting us. His hair looked like you, brought a big sword and-"  
"had a scar like this?", Seifer asked interesting.

"mm,`yeah… and a glasses too!"

"Where is he, now, good girl?"

"Dunno… and who are you, Mr?"

"He's the f-bzzzt-!"

But cut off by seifer who held his mouth. "I once lived here, girl.", he said.

_DAMN! How could Squall go without him?_

"Don't tell others about my visiting here, Bill. Bring me to Flame, now."

"Will you pick me out then? ? Promise?"

Seifer just nodded slightly.

The children helped him at last. He sure knew how to sneak well but he didn't know how Alexander Flame looked like right now, and he didn't want to risk to bring a wrong person. Now he had ignored the children and sneaked professionally to Teressa's room where he expected to find Flame.

Lilia was about to react but halted by Bill who held her arms.

"ssst….."

Then the little girl nodded.

She looked frightened right now.

Seifer just held the 3 years old sleeping boy and looked at his black spot on his back (his nevus) when the old woman who slept in the same bed realized in shocked. But before she could scream, he had held her mouth.

"Teressa, it's such an unfortunate meeting we have now."

"hhh…mmmmfffff!"

"Thank you."

He cast a sleep spell and jumped off the window, bringing the little boy safely in his hands. Now the boy had already awakened, gibbered some infant language, and cried.

"Oh…..not now…", Seifer tried to calm him. To his surprised the boy quiet suddenly as he heard Seifer's voice.

The green eyes boy looked at him and let out a cute chuckle instead of cry, feeling the radiant safety naturally. He smiled and his green eyes shone n curiosity, gazing directly to the older man's eyes.

While in the other hand, the two children outside the room just stiffened in horror. Both of them were afraid and couldn't let out a voice.

As Seifer disappeared, Bill felt extremely disappointed realizing that he's been tricked by his _lie_. Not in the world his idol would pick him out of this place, not since he's actually such a famous man.

Holding the child in his hands, Seifer thought fast. He's surely not expected to this. He sighed. _Only one person… her._

"Who aree you? Are you a bad guy? Why do you take Xander from home? What did you do to Granny? Is she safe? I thought I heard a scream….Where are we going? Huh ?"

That stopped Seifer for a moment. _Yes. A 3 year old boy… should have already started talking…_

"you're not a bad guy…"

Seifer still lost at words. _Does every three years old boy talk so smoothly like this? _He didn't know since he's never been a parent, a doctor, or took lesson of child growth and neurobehavior development. He thought what he brought was baby. He couldn't really differentiate between baby and infants.

"Why is it?"

"Xander have seen you before.", he giggled.

Seifer rose an eyebrow.

"Xander feel safe with you. Much safer than in home. Hey! Actually I can walk. Wanna me show it to you? So we could run faster to wonderful places…"

Ignoring the child he kept running. He's going to that place as soon as possible: Trabia.

"could you be my Daddy?"

Seifer looked directly to those small green orbs which mirrored his.

"Granny Teressa told that my daddy still alive. Could you be my daddy? Where's mommy? Is she dead too like other's?"

"It's night. You should sleep…so we could run faster to a safer wonderful places." , he kissed his forehead. "right… good boy…"

"Don't regard Xander likee that…it's-"

"Ok, little man, it's time to sleep."

The child smiled at that word. So silly, thought Seifer, almost felt shameful as if he saw a much younger little himself who wanted to grow faster, gained power faster, and become important- _special_- person faster. He cast a sleep spell so the child fell in deep slumber instantly. Seifer couldn't help but doing it before he suffered unnecessary headache.

Seifer then managed to sneak to one of Estharian goods airplane which was the fastest plane he could find there; the one that had the usual route to Trabia mining area near Trabia city. Since Dollet had already been an international dukedom, it was a common thing to see such an international ships went in and out of the country. These plane were the vessels to transport copper and ore from Trabia mining area of Esthar territory to Dollet to redistribute to other areas in this continent; and only high technology nation like Esthar could provide such facilities while others tend to use conservative methods via ships through the ocean. Casting sleeps to the boy he was holding along the way, he prayed not to be found. It's actually different when going not only by himself.

-O.O-

Quistis was on her bed, counting the money. She let out a sigh. She's going to talk to Barbadoz this evening. This place might be not safe again…

A knock on the door.

"Maron?"

"Claire, someone is looking for you… I thought you'd want me to ask your opinion first…"

Her muscle stiffened as she heard it. ..._are they here already?..._

"he's waiting at the pub…"

_She got the bait…. He's already known my place…_

"Claire?"

"Just tell him you don't know anything…..", she shut the door spontaneously in anxiety. She locked then held the door with her back tightly and held her breath.

"It was the handsome rich man!"

She then ran toward her room to desperately looking for her precious old weapon deep down in her cupboard.

But as she knew that it's too late. _There! Found it!_ No way he'd like to sit there waiting in the pub. It's just a simple bait for Maron to point the place directly.

The window was opened. He must- Now he must be…

"HHh!"

"CALM DOWN, Instructor! No magic!", he took the hit almost voluntarily as Quistis saw it. "no attack! Hear me out first!"

To Quistis surprised, a high pitch soft cry then heard- _a shocked scream of a scared infant._

"What the….?"

"Xander… calm down….", he said.

Quistis was surprised to see him in such a serious face. Anxiety reflected in his face and he's certainly didn't hide he was in a hurry.

Then her eyes looked at the handsome little boy. "mumm?", his eyes stared Seifer full of hope. He still looked incoherent, probably due to too many sleep spells, thought Seifer.

"Yes….Xander….be a…. good boy."

Then the child spoke un-understandable speech like kids used to, in a cheerful manner (much more like talking to himself in his own world with his owns vocabularies).

_Green eyes…_

_Black hair…_

There's something too familiar about his giggling.

"Please take care of Alexander. I'll explain later."

"…"

"I don't have any options left. Please? I promise I'll come to get him again. A week at most."

"Rinoa's?"  
Seifer nodded as he gave him to Quistis's hand.

"get the son of the bitch off me!", she yelled hysterically.

But then to her shocked, he kissed her. "I'm sorry, Quis. Just you the one I could think of."

"SEIFER!"

But the man had already gone through the windows. She looked at the bag he purposely left on her and found it was full of gills. She looked at the innocent boy who was now smiling and giggling. The soft side of her couldn't just let the poor boy.

-O.O-

_Now where is that Leonhart?_

Seifer was walking at Dollet street to the train station. He took the ship to Dollet and was about to take the train to Deling city. But something caught his attention then.

_Isn't it?_

A battalion of Dollet army was unusually seen busy in the harbor.

Looking at their equipment, Seifer could guess, they were about to go to extreme cold weather.

_They're heading to the north…._

_? could the word__s__ spread that quick?  
_….._she's in danger!__!_

Tit! Tit!

"Where are you?", General Terry voice came.

"Dollet, sir."

"Good. Our intelligent found something interesting…"

Then the phone hung.

Tit tit!

A message received.

_Shit!_

He was inside the car now, dressed in his F.A.S.T uniform again, sitting in the backseat, heading to Galbadia military base to get on some F.A.S.T airplane, heading to the Trabia with mission in his hands. But he had different things in mind.

-O.O-

OOOO

-O.O-

"Come!" he pulled her forcefully. "no questions. They are already here. Follow me!"

Quistis could hear steps outside.

Then without thinking, she followed Seifer through the window by instinct.

But then they were surrounded. And her house shot like crazy.

"Damn it! Hold him!"

He then reached his hyperion and wielded it madly.

"…noo GF!"

"…right."

Seifer killed the 7 Dollet soldiers.

"Thanks God… it's only seven…"

"-not yet, Quis. Follow me."

"HEY! No more sleep spells… he's just an infant! He could be intoxicated… or damaged…" Quistis then re-grabbed the sleeping child protectively. "let me handle this. …poor boy…ssh…"

They then somehow successfully managed to flee unnoticed.

As they arrived at galbadian soldier training camp, Seifer entered. "wait here."

Then he found the thing he looked for. The helicopter.

He killed the only man guarding it silently and signaled Quistis to sneak in.

After took off the poor guard's uniform, Quistis got in. To her shocked, Seifer jumped out instead.

"From here, I leave this to you, Instructor. I'm going to clean out the mess…..", he smiled confidently.

"….Why are you helping me? Dollet?"

"Well…."

"….."

"Contact me as soon as you reach a safe place. Stay away from Dollet, there's something funny going on there. Here. Take this." he gave her his phone and some written information.

Then he kissed her deeply, surprised that she didn't reject this time.

"I… I don't want to involve in any kinds of these matters again, Seifer."

But Seifer had already gone through the forest.

She sighed, looking at the innocent Xander who just awaken and looked confused and pale, extremely scared and was about to cry. And then she flew the heli as she witnessed fire had already been spread all over the Galbadian soldier trainee camps.

"Just a nightmare….. don't worry. Everything is OK…. I'm here with you…", she said soothingly.

"Sleeps.", she chanted._ Poor boy…_

Not too long after that, a battalion of F.A.S.T special force arrived too.

A white light, then it took only few minutes as a man stood alone in the sea of dying Dollet and Galbadian armies.

-O.O-

[end of chapter VI]


	8. The White Days

**DISCLAIMER : Final Fantasy Series belongs to Square-Enix.**

The song is Linkin Park "Somewhere I belong",

and last time I checked, it is not me who composed it.

**RULE IN READING THIS: DROP YOUR LOGIC AT HOME; enter the world without questions coz THERE WOULD BE SOO MUCH (too much) odds here; just prepare!^^ coz I'm just too lazy to fix it ; no details, lack of rationale.**

-O.O-

**Chapter VII: ****"****The White Day****"**

"…Almasy , the former F.A.S.T leader is confirmed as subordinates of Squall Leonhart, enemy of the world. Now the three of them..zzzt…..bztttttt…..last seen in Estharian Borders near Tears Point as he escaped on a bloody massacre. A GF was seen in…..bzzzttttttttttt…."

Squall stood up.

He then sailed away with the ship he stolen from FH (which informed in news sank in ocean as he actually killed all the passengers).

_I__ had__ never thought I'd be back to that place again…._

It was days when finally Squall arrived at the place. The place was just ruined. There, like he expected, he was not alone.

A black plane with a F.A.S.T symbols was there. He walked approaching the lighthouse, trying to suppressed whatever memories that looming back.

A man with old tattered white trench coat stood there near the cemetery of the woman he loved. He could only see his back, with a big sword, the gunblade, pierced to the ground near him.

"…The place where you catch me is Dollet, right? And I fled so,,, this is the place then… where GF couldn't be used…."

The man then faced him,

"Finally, you come, Squall. This is….. the place where all began."

"…"

"…and ends. But sure it took you long enough. The great commander missed the simple hint, huh?", he smirked.

"Whatever. Purposely using the GF and killed all Dollet army to make yourself a fugitive and announced yourself clearly as Galbadia enemy? Now the world is currently pursuing you, Seifer."

"I take that as compliment. If I must do it then I must do it greatly. Only extra ordinaries suit me. and that's also how to bait you out, Commander."

Squall frowned.

"oouchh, I meant, ex-Commander."

"Stop the nonsense. Why did you find me and now trying to help me? Give me reasons so I could trust you."

"...I told you to wait me at the Black Pentarium. It's probably…the key. "  
"you worked in Galbadia, you must know something!"  
"In case you don't know, it's only 3 months….., about Rin… "

"Don't say her name again! She will _die i_n my hands."

"Oh, really?", he mocked him. "you two are bonded by fate…

but I don't care. I love her, and I would make her see me instead."

"whatever. She's nothing to do with me anymore. Nothing."

"She's actually my sister-"

"What?"

"Shocked aren't you?"

"…"

"…different father. That Julia Heartilly was really something apparently. See? I'm not a coward like you. Even the fate or blood…or world…"

"I said that I don't care! You seem misunderstand. I'll _kill _her even if I should face you again! Now what's about this? It's ridiculous! Now what's business you have with me?"

"Let's help Rin, Squall."

"…"

"your face tell me you still love her. You don't believe she's truly guilty, aren't you?"

"I'd rather kill her like I said."

"Good coz it's what we need."

"wh-what?"  
"Kill her and end this before she turns into something dreadful in the future, Squall. I have… tried but- I couldn't."

"…where is she?"  
"try to connect to her. _Y__ou._"

"…"

"That's all."

"What the hell ?"

"That all my task is. The rest is up to you, and you must find it yourself."

"So, it's nothing about politics…. And it won't change anything…..so why do you risk yourself for this matter? For this silly thing which won't change anything?"

"I don't know."

Seifer then walked toward the old orphanage. He followed him.

"I may be controlled by her. Disappointed, are you?"

"Dollet…..Dollet was planning something….", Squall muttered as if he expected something more.

"Sure, but even if you stopped them, your Garden wouldn't be built again. Your name wouldn't be cleared again… death sentence is waiting for you….."

"…you're truly a fool, Seifer."

"In case I found way to save her without killing her…. what do you say about it?"

"…."

"How about your wife?"

"…! How could you?"

"It wouldn't be fair for her…

- _Done._ My task is done. Maybe we'll meet again… as enemy."

"…"

Seifer smoothed his silver emblem on his black collar suit, a symbol of F.A.S.T leader.

"the white day…..serve your head on silver platter would be nice….then my name would be clear.", Seifer smirked smugly, and to Squall surprised he moved his hyperion fast and pointed directly to Squall, which paid back by his lionheart so now both of them were in ready combat stance. Both of the gunblades met in equal strength.

Suddenly Seifer withdrew his hyperion, jumped back off, and waved his hand, which Squall had already anticipated for likely Seifer's usual fire spell.

But instead of fire, what he got was only Seifer's words. "Now could you….- _how about this? _We work together until we find Rinoa. Anything happens, we stay together. Afterward, just see what happen…", he pull of the F.A.S.T. emblem from his collar so it fell to the ground.

"You are... crazy…. Hey….? What's that?"

A bright light seen as Seifer waved his hand, then everything behind it was then blurred and waved, much like…

"….. time compression.", Seifer said.

_It can't be…_ Squall felt the familiar feeling of nothingness and uncertainty… and…

Her.

_Ellone._

"But no- time keeper. I don't know how or when exactly I got this…

I witnessed it all, Squall. Everything's….shattered.

She will become-"  
"Ultimecia?", Squall couldn't hide a hint of sarcasm in his tone. _Right. Like I believe this kind of crap. _"what the hell is this? What the hell is going on? What do you want from me? No damn logical reason is fix!"  
"…I don't know. I'm still doubt. But it's just like her... but maybe she was far more ….! HHHhhhhhhhhh arrgh!"

"SEIFER!"

Seifer clutched his head, kneeling, then fainted to the ground.

_What's this all about….?_

-O.O-

OOOO

-O.O-

_Mother, how are you today?_

_I found a knight of my dream_

_Next time you will get to know him…_

There she was, standing near the ocean in her favorite place. She must have been very beautiful. Her golden long hairs were down, shiny by the sunshine, waved by the wind. Wearing a long beautiful white gown, she walked to see the beautiful sunset.

White sandy beach.

Turquoise clear water…

Perfect breeze.

The stony castle stood proudly behind her.

She knew she was smiling. She didn't know why.

"Your Highness…. I apology,"

"I know.". She nodded gracefully and followed her guard.

Where?

She didn't know.

Everything was then blurred and fuzzy. Unclear events. Unclear situations which she couldn't remember afterwards.

Then she stood again in a familiar place, smiling happily.

A letter was in her hands, with her fine handwritings on it, wrapped neatly in a white envelope. She missed her mother so much. She was going to meet her after all this business finished.

_Mother, how are you today?_

_I found a knight of my dream…_

_Next time you will get to know him…_

A knock on her door.

This was not going to be good.

Another series of fuzzy scenes. Not systematically arranged.

Black.

Black.

Black.

Run… run… run…

Blood…

_Kill!_

This was not going to be good.

_Who am I?_

An image of her, dressed in a black military uniform with golden lines and tie, a whip at hands, her blue eyes framed beautifully by glasses, hair clipped, stood proudly in some unfamiliar place. People nodded to her politely as she walked, calling her instructor. She in the red dress, the same whip, bathed by blood and sweats, killing people without mercy.

"degenerator", she whispered in confidence, and a blue light emitted, radiating eerie feeling and destruction was then come afterward. It was… a great power she'd never seen in her life.

_What is that? How could I possibly doing something horrible like that?_

_No… this must be a dream! I …I shouldn't be…_

A younger her, running along the seaside, not in her usual beautiful favorite place behind the castle, not dressed in a fine dress like a little princess should be. She was wearing simple t-shirt with pants instead, face bruised and hurt with punch from her fight, stinging pain from her own wrist as she also hit her enemy madly, but laughing happily. She had her hair tied neatly in ponytail which waved freely by the wind, poured by sweats and sands. 6 others _unfamiliar_ kids were in sight not too far from her. Two of them were laughing at her.

_What… what is this ?where is this?_

An image of her, same age, as beautiful little girl in baby blue gown, running in familiar sandy beach behind the white castle.

"my little Princess….! Come here, sunshine! I have something to show you!", familiar voice greeted her warmly.

"Uncle…!", she run toward him while he too embraced her and hug her.

"..hmm, Princess!...Hey… what did I say about running ?", he fake a false angry tone.

"uh..ouh…", she giggled.

"no more running away under sunshine… in the middle of noon…not for our beloved princess… , and release this poor starfish… my… my… apology to the poor creature, Princess."

"It is beautiful! I want it!"

"…nah…. No…. it is not an appropriate thing to do for our future beautiful ruler, isn't it…? You are supposed to protect, not hurt or kill any entities…"

"…I apology…", she released it back to water.

"and?", he smiled.

"By the name of God, I will always protect my kingdom and everything in it and will not cause any harm to nature . Take my oath in holy blood."

"Good. Now look at this…Here is… for you…. Beautiful for beautiful princess like you…what do you say about it? For your birthday 3 days ago… ", he put a silver necklace with a green pendant on her neck.

"Wow! This is… magnificent, uncle. What is this? A topaz? Amethyst? Crystal?...Thank you! I thought you forgot about it!"

"..Never, Dear… take a good care of it from now on. It might not be fascinating to see right now, but once you'll older you'll see how it would be so nicely appropriate for a lady. Keep this momento of your childhood life. I wish you will always remember these innocent days of your life then-"

"-so, what's this uncle?"

"Topaz, Dear… Symbol of protection, beauty, and splendor… perfect gems for you. Anyway, your father and mother will arrive soon, let's get prepared and greet them, dear … "

_This is it….yes… this is it… _

An image of her with whip? She did 60 sits ups. _No…no… I never did any sports like that…_a scent of hot coffee smelled. She smiled, approached the mirror and clipped her hairs… , she drank the coffee while smiling…_no… I always hate coffee._ The feeling almost made her nauseated. The door which should be the elegant old wooden door, why it had become this metal-slide door? _Where is this?_ She felt terrified. _Why am I smiling? Why ? where?_ She then stiffened, not anymore smiling, and the cup of coffee in her hand fall as she realized something was not coherent. Something was not right. She was in the wrong place. She felt dizzy.

"Quistis.", a bass voice called.

"Quisty!", a chirpy one yelled on her in extreme happiness.

"Finally, Quisty.", an unrecognized voice.

_No… no… it can't be…NOOOO….! What's this all about? I want to go home!_

The image then faded away, and she found herself staring at the mirror, looking at the familiar figure gazing back to her with blue eyes- her usual crystal blue eyes without glasses. Yes. Her usual appearance, with long golden hairs down, which half of it was plaited perfectly on both sides, made her looked more beautiful. No tiara was there since she didn't like to wear that too much. A green elegance shiny pendant was there on her neck, hung perfectly with beautiful silver soft chain, matching her scarlet diamond ring on her finger. Her long white gowns perfectly framed her beautiful figure.

_Yes. This is me. Thanks god… everything is fine. _She sighed relieved.

Then she opened the window to greet the singing birds and gazed to the beautiful ocean.

_This is me._

Everything blurred again and she couldn't remember anything.

"Hhh!"

She woke up in sudden, eyes opened with dilated pupil. Sitting in her bed half awoke, she felt wet and uncomfortable. She realized it was her own sweats. Touching her forehead, sweeping the salty sweats there, she sighed and closed again her eyelids.

_Another unclear nightmare._ If there was one thing she remembered about the fuzzy dreams, it was her smile and her soaring feeling waving a beautiful golden ring in her finger. Yes, her genuine happy naïve smiles which she had long have forgotten. The same smile she once had when she first saw the ring. But apparently, her life had never been turned to be some kind of fairy tales.

She opened her eyes. Something glistening in her finger was the first thing she saw. She looked at it : the beautiful fine handwork of golden ring with modest scarlet diamond on it.

She thought that the silly dream must be some kind of creative work of her brain. In fact she hadn't have known any mother in her life ever, and she had no knight and NEVER once dreamt about it. _He'_s not a knight. Well, yes maybe once, but not hers, she added in her thought. Maybe she's just _accidentally _being married by him, she added more in her thought.

Still dazed, she rushed to the window beside her bed to gain some fresh air she needed.

Unfortunately it wasn't there.

"How?"

Then black hairs were seen in her bed. Small little thing…so cutely sleeping…. and she looked around the dim room and saw the window there in the right side.

Struck to realization, she opened the window to ease the heat and sooth herself. Her shoulder-length blond golden hairs waved freely by the cold night wind.

She realized what was the very reason she was there, not in her own room of her poor rent house in Trabia.

_I am on the run._

She looked at her watch. Still 02.10 a.m. she's unsure of what she's doing. But still, she couldn't just leave the little infant there. If she found that Almasy again, he'd pay it for sure.

Feeling a slight angry on herself for her foolishness, she clenched her fist remembering how his green eyes looked at her that time. How could she fall for those anxious looking eyes? Was it just because the same eyes should be glistened in arrogance and confidence instead? Pleading eyes instead of mockery cocky eyes...Was it that slight difference which made her trust him that time? arrghgh! Now she really wanted to rip that jade eyes off him and see what it would be like. She had went through troubles and dangers to get here, with a giant military nation currently pursuing her, with an added responsible to save a child! She didn't want ever to go through this kind anymore. Never. Since Quistis Trepe officially died years ago. True, news was heard that he's too now being fugitives for aiding Squall Leonhart. But it's none of her business! And it's not impossible if he was the man who caused her to be tracked by Galbadia right now. Didn't he mention it before?

_He worked for Galbadia. Who knows if he's still working for it now… with a mask as fugitives or what… another conspiracy..__.__ another stinky plans…_

_But he has warned me… _

In fact, she's still couldn't trust the man. _What have I got myself into…_ she sighed and clenched again her t fist, feeling angry then uncertain. _Once an asshole…still an asshole! Damn you!_ She wanted to rip off those jade eyes. _And Squall… this could be a trap… he's in danger…_

_That snake…_

She closed her eyes in worry.

A cough then heard.

She turned around just to see the same jade eyes were watching her. She couldn't rip off these ones. _So, you're awake, Alexander. I'm sorry…_

A soft side of her rose. And she approached the little Alexander motherly. Suddenly, no more anger she felt, as if they were all absorbed by those naïve clear jade eyes. Between his cough, the smart boy chuckled instead of crying (like a little infant used to), as Quistis embraced and hugged him, made Quistis smiled in return. She then stroke his hairs gently. "Go to sleep. Can't sleep?"

The little boy shook his head.

"Is this a kind of game? It's not funny….. let's go home mommy… to Teressa's… it's a dull place. But much safer… I'll introduce you to her…"

Quistis just smiled.

"Just call me Quisty, dear… hm… it would be nice. Now go to sleep. Tomorrow, we'll find your Daddy."

"….Do you dye your hairs, Mommy? Like the ones in the TV?"

_What a short attention span. Jump into another topic suddenly… bright boy…so cute…and innocent…what kind of man will you be? Such a manipulating person with sharp words and big arrogance? A bloody killer?_

"Why don't you have black hairs like me? Where does this color come from? It's totallyyy ooods."

"That's- because I'm not your mommy…", she forced a smile.

"What? But Xander feel it. You are. You're pretty and nice. You must be my mommy. Don't lying, Mom. It's not good. Believe me."

She smiled.

"I don't care! I want you to become my Mom!"

"ssh… your Mom would be very sad to hear that. Don't be like that… we'll find her. I promise." _If she still alive anyway…sigh…_

"I don't want any mom but youu!", he punched her childishly and shut himself with blanket so he couldn't be seen anymore to express his anger. He coughed and coughed again beneath the blanket.

The little boy coughed and sneezed again. _Oh, this must be because of this…cold wind._

She then closed the windows ignoring her own uncomfortable heat and sweats, trying her best to comfort the child and made sure he sleep again.

_Tomorrow… The White Day…_ she sighed.

-O.O-

"Aren't you that florist guy from FH?", a soldier greeted him. "twice, back to this hell. I wouldn't want if I were you. How much they pay you now?"

"uh… yes."

"What's the business, Clive? It's your name, right? Whoa… you sure have many jobs…"

Zell was holding camera and dressed up like common reporters.

"The white day. Money just what matters… feed the family,,,,"

"Like your guts, good luck then. Don't write anything bad 'bout this ok! Or I get your head."

"Got that."

_Wow, many reporters…jus__t__ like I expected._

"SO…THIS IS the famous prohibited area which currently holds the famous Irvine Kinneas…! *clear throat* excuse me… yes, you, could you move a bit? You've already got several pictures of that, man… give me chance too, buddy.", Zell purposely made his voice loud enough in hope Irvine would hear that.

The pointed reporter shifted with a grumpy face, then Zell shot several pictures.

Then he strode off from the place, having two guards following him as part f procedure.

Now he's waiting in the square, with a lot of reporters already ready there. Waiting for the moment of execution.

Hours had passed.

He then could see a private plane with presidential symbols in the sky. _Just a matter of time._

While other reporters now busy pursuing their number one man of the country: President Caraway, Zell sneaked off to the opposite direction.

The celebration had started. Music was in the air. A big parade. Somehow it made an eerie feeling. How Zell witnessed the parade, it was typical Galbadian parade with or without its sorcerer: big, magnificent, and terrifying.

Music, dancers, mass, with a lot of hysteria.

It was just similar to his first mission- killing the sorcerer- in Deling Parade 8 years ago, except for the sunny day instead of night and different target to be shot. Ironically, now, the sharpshooter was the target himself.

Zell always knew this place so well.

Balamb Continent. Years of childhood days… years of training days…

He had Molotov in his hand. Small explosive capacity, but who cares… he stepped confidently and threw the small bombed _there_.

Grats always loved humid place like this and hated fire.

BOMB!

_There it goes…._

"WHAT'S that?"

"BOMB?"  
"Noo!"

People near the site yelled in panic. The guards suddenly busy. The elite guard for presidential looked angry.

While he had now currently on a "safe" place.

"….nothing! just simple explosive…"

"Simple Molotov bomb…! …" silence- and the three guards broke in laughing.

"my heart almost stopped."

Tit… tit….

"now, clear?"  
"absolutely."

"Yeah. Just some bored random guys."

"Should we report it?"

"For what?"

So they went calm again.

And then grats looming out of sudden, mixed in the so called grandiose celebration and smacked the parade.

It's just grats. But they could really made some ruckuses in big quantities. Panic was built in the mass.

Everybody now was busy.

And-

_Distracted._

Oh… and the bomb….. just simple Molotov bomb…

Which could really disturb the sleeping T-Rexaur there if they just knew that the creature was so sensitive to high frequency sound and sleep spell itself.

_Now is my chance…_

-O.O-

-O.O-

Both of them now were in the tattered bedroom, the main bedroom where Edea used to sleep. The one that facing directly to the sea. Two windows were there from which you could see the lighthouse clearly. Squall was sitting on the floor against the wall, holding his gunblade and put attention both to the windows and to the bed where Seifer lied unconscious there.

"You owe me so much explanations.", Squall demanded as Seifer opened his eyes from unconsciousness.

"…What time is it?", he looked at the window which revealed a dark sight. "Night. _Great. _Now, have you locate her?"

It's actually almost dawn, but Squall didn't bother to tell it. "No, and I demand you for explanation."

"_N__o_…? Great. We're run out of time already…"

-O.O-

-O.O-

"Irvine, you hear me, man?"

Three guards approached. "Hey, you!"

All weapons were strictly checked and confiscated due to this big event, but fortunately for Zell, he didn't use one but his own bare hands. Great with knuckles, but just fine without it. He punched and kicked the three men.

Finally, the chain wass released, Irvine fell off to the ground.

"_C__ome!"_

"…"

"hhh… not your old one but could be useful! CODE THREE ON FIVE SECOND!", Zell yelled, throwing an Exeter to Irvine.

-O.O-

"...when the heck did you get that…power of yours? 3 years ago?", Squall felt as if something stuck in his throat saying that. _Ellone._She died... 3 years ago.

Seifer let a bitter chuckle. "No. I've told you that it just happened. 4 years ago maybe, could be longer than that. Yes, just never been realized. I've always been special if you ever noticed. Remember how I used to use fire spells on you? Just for you to know… no GF. Satisfied?", he paused, "Why? What about three years ago?"

Squall twitched his eyes expressing his disbelief.

"That kind of thing is not just happen that way… What you see in your…- _dreams_?"

"Now why it is suddenly about me? Hell yeah, like there is nothing more important to do for us. "

"…why did you suddenly faint? Is it something related to this? What did you see?"

"Nothing. Always been like this ever since I served her- _Ultimecia_. ….- What do you care? So it appeared that the instructor finally made a big change on our little too schizoid commander…"

"… You've been watched, aren't you? By who?", he threatened.

"…"

Still no answer.

_Just save the world yourself… I don't care anymore….._ Squall drifted in his mind.

"now. Try it."

"what?"

"try to locate her."

"she'll know too then. She'll detect us."

"are you scared?"

"…no."

Actually he never did any kind of that connection. Never. Yes, just once, when they finally come home from sorcerer war, saved from the time compression. If that happened, it happened naturally. He just felt her presence and her whereabouts, felt a hunch if she was in danger... that's all. And it totally stopped 4 years ago.

Seifer still gazed him while he was desperately trying to focus.

"…I can't."

"what? Try again. .. you're her knight. "

"I can't!", now he's mad.

"YOU what? It's easy… once a sorcerer and knight are bounded by fate….

See what happened to me? Once the connection is established, it never ends! I always felt her… Ultimecia."

_He's not completely sane…_

"right. Whatever. Now let's get going. It's almost dawn."

"like you have any destination."

"I'm going to Deling, with or without you. I'm done with all this crap. You just add more confusions."

"Deling again? You sure love that city.", he said full of sarcasm. "Why not Esthar? Lunatic Pandora, remember? what do you want in Deling? Serve your head on silver platter directly in celebration of white day? "

"…"

_I.. I don't know…_

…

_Really, I don't know….. it__'s__ just…._

…

"Hey.., are you still with me? Squall?"

Squall jumped down spontaneously. The glassy windows broken.

Now he had his lionhart pointed directly to Seifer's neck.

"_Y__ou've been waiting for this, right?_ Now blow off your mask!", Squall said furiously in heavy cold tone while Seifer just remained stiffened.

Noisy sounds. Sirens. Lights.

"SURRENDER! Your presence have been detected!".

_WPO join forces…_

"They want my head too. Let's work together and get out from here….. WPO join forces… they just bunch of elite cowards.", Seifer said, taking his gunblade at ready stance.

_With high technology… great numbers in quantity…_ Squall added.

"This place would be bombed soon…", Squall peeked from the window.

"Right, what do you suggest commander? We just got no more than 3 seconds."

-O.O-

+/++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++/++/++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++/+

+/++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++/++/++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++/+

+/++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++/++/++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++/+

_**Meanwhile…**_

Quistis eyes widen seeing the television in the common room of the inn.

_It can't be…_

"direct exclusive report from the location : beach south of Centra…"

_No…_

As she ran upstairs to her room to see Alexander as soon as possible, the floor was trembling.

_WHAT the-?__!_

Explosive sounds, people shouting in panic, heavy steps, machine buzzing, firing guns…

Everything blurred in her own panic which become difficult to be understood in her already cloudy mind.

"This way!", the kind ponytail brunette woman shouted.

"…yes. "

The poor woman then shot in sight.

"Mommy…..! don't…_sniff…_leave me…."

_No… no… no…_

"No sight of Zell Dincth, Sir….. WHAT? … understood, sir."

Quistis held her breath, trying her best to hide. She sneaked and tried to run, unfortunately, the secret passage which the poor inn lady pointed had no exit.

_Winhill is under attack._

-O.O-

_**Meanwhile…**_

"GET THEM!"

Zell had used all the GFs Irvine gave him. He also had summoned his own Brother and Quazetlcolt.

No use.

Now, they were cornered, near the ocean, with remaining battalion of army pursuing them. Somehow, the beautiful Balamb beach and its clear water suddenly lost its beauty as if it were passage to hell.

Helicopters were approaching.

_Shit!_

And they're both now severely injured.

_This is a loose battle… I should have known this wouldn't be so easy…_

Blood running to his eyes and ears,,,

From the corner of his eyes, Zell could see a hint of sly smile on Irvine's lips, instead of full hatred in his eyes last time he made an eye contact to him. God, how he missed that much.

"Little Zelly still reckless then…. You'll get scolded by Squall again if he's still alive.", first words, a husky voice long not used except for screams.

"It's water already! Damn! We've been cornered! Where should we go now?", Zell yelled in frustration.

"…Up.", Irvine muttered, pointing the sky with his injured, thin arms. "go to hell…", brief pause, "hey,…thanks, man.", He muttered more.

_Bruk!_

"…They're coming! Irvy! IRVY!", he saw Irvine falling fainted. "Hey! don't leave me you idiot! Man, I said don't-ARGH!"

He was shot.

_Bruk!_ He fell and tried his best to keep conscious.

"thundaga!", a bolt spell escaped his lips.

"Hey! Don't shot die in place! The order is to bring them ALIVE!"

"LOOK THEY'RE STILL ATTACKING ! this is the legendary seeds we're facing now!"

"TELL THAT TO THE PRESIDENT YOU IDIOT!"

Shot.

Shot.

Shot...

_I'm going to die…_

"Thundaga! Holy! "

…..

"Ultima!" _my last magic….._

"….punch rush!"

He grabbed Irvine Exeter and shot whoever in sight, but he's not a good shooter.

Bruk!

_Sorry to give up….Lisa… and my little angle, Sara…_

In the other hand, Irvine was actually still conscious although delirium and confused. In his thin consciousness, through his bloody eyes, he could see a red metal thing approached. He was more certain that he's approaching the death. _So m' brain do this tricky thing? _He saw what he really wanted to see, the most thing he fascinated to see long ago. He always thought that she looked coolest while piloting the Ragnarok. Damn noisy, but he then could see his angel there through the glass window of that giant plane.

_What a way….so my time is up then….. __C__ome in darlin' escort me to the heaven….._

Now Irvine Kinneas had already fallen unconscious.

-O.O-

_**Meanwhile…**_

_I wanna hear I wanna feel__! _

_Like I close to something real__!_

_I wanna find something I wanted all along__..._

_Somewhere I belong__!_

_I'll find myself today! (_somewhere I belong, L__inkinPark__)_

"If it isn't General Terry himself….! Well, good day, General!"

"You….traitor!"

"Excuse me…. For someone who wants to finish Mr. President himself, you're such a sleek, man, Terry."

"YOU!"

"You think I don't know..? Don't you use your head? Anyway…What do you think if I bring Leonhart's head? Wouldn't I be such a hero and welcomed back in Deling? While you…..dead with no one ever remember you. Our caliber is too…-"

"shut up!"

"-_different_. You called this a fight?", Seifer now had unarmed the General Terry.

"I get it. How about this? Work for me again. You'll get everything… every glory you want. ..WHAT do you get by doing this? None! Come to think of it! You're too valuable! Why serve that Leonhart?-"

Seifer had Terry's guns and- "Shut your fuck mouth off. No one serve that Leonhart. Let's finish this. You're just…. good at instructing, not doing it by yourself." He blew off Terry's head with his own guns.

"Seifer! Instruct the General to withdraw his army…", Squall voice from outside of the room were approaching."…WHAT?", Squall looked shocked as he stood by the door seeing the general had already died.

.

Seifer remembered vaguely that his first reaction seeing Squall was pointed his hyperion on him then he pushed off Squall's body instead, with unspecified angry that had been built up in his mind. Next thing Seifer knew, he had already bathed by blood. He had apparently run outside toward the center of mass.

_[When this begin I had nothing to say _

_And I get lost in the nothingness inside of me]_

_[I was confused ]_

_I wanna heal I wanna feel what I thought was never real_

_I wanna let go out the pain I felt so long , _

"Stop!STOP!Seifer…..!It's ENOUGH!"

Leonhart was there, also covered by blood by his own fighting. He must have been killed a lot people.

_WHAT IS ENOUGH? This is just starting…._

…_.No Mercy__._

"No Mercy."

"Fire cross."

He smiled.

"I summon you, Alexander!"

_Beautiful…..white light…._

"SEIFER!", Squall shouted.

"Now if you ….won't stop…", Squall jumped to get closer to Seifer. He pointed the lionhart to him which was useless.

He then closed his eyes and trying to focus. He raised his hand to his forehead and released it. "Diablo….come to the real world, now,,!", he whispered gracefully.

_[erase all the pain till it's gone!]_

_I wanna heal I wanna feel _

_Like I close to something real_

_I wanna find something I wanted all along_

_Somewhere I belong_

_I'll find myself today!_

"….Gilgamesh, take Alexander back to its realm….!", Squall shouted.

_Isn't it Odin….?_

Ngiing…

_What's the ringing sound?_

Seifer witnessed darkness so dark which he'd never ever seen in life, so horrible, engulfed everything in sight.

Next thing Seifer knew, Alexander was back off, pushed back to his mind which made him fell backward, so hard, to the ground. When he opened his eyes, lionhart was there directly pointed to him with and extremely anger cold blue eyes piercing him.

"DO YOU SEE THAT? IT'S A DAMN BLOODY MASSACRE! Do you hear me, Seifer?"

_So?_

_Have we safe then?_

Squall now pulled back his gunblade and kneeled to get closer to him. "Seifer?", now Squall shook his body as if to made Seifer regain consciousness from his own delirium state. There's a light hint of worry in his tone.

"Isn't it _great_? We're alive….Now let's go,", Seifer at last answered with his usual smirk confidently. He stood up and smooth his trench coat like nothing wrong he had done except nobility.

_BUK!_

"…Well, that's quiet unexpected-", Seifer touched his now bleeding lips (which bleeding because of the hard punch from Squall)

Squall who had just turned around faced him again and now slapped him directly in face replying his comment.

"I can see you- haven't change a bit. You've- never changed at all, Almasy.", his cold tone was heavy and angry.

Squall now turned to see at both of his GF's. His eyes watched them as if speaking to them directly. And as he closed his eyes and waved his hands, both of Diablo and Gilgamesh disappeared bringing all the eerie tension feeling gone too.

_Bruk! _And Squall collapsed in return.

"Hey, Squall! You ok?", Seifer approached him.

"…..let's get going.", Squall holding his head, ( which was heavily sweating), standing again. Seifer could see that his pupils were dilated and empty for a second. But before he could ask, Squall had already run toward one of the plane.

Seifer followed him in silence.

Now, both of them were on the plane, ready to took the flight off.

"I'll leave this to you.", Squall told Seifer. Then he took sit in the corner, holding his gunblade, and silent for whole damn minutes, much like meditating except for his muscles were tense, he was hyperventilating and sweating, and his eyes were alert.

"GREAT! Looks like the machine is damaged. There's noth-"

"It still work…working... -_hh…_just make sure we reach civilized –_hhh- _cont..tinent safely. Then we'll-"

"OH, sure. _Safely_…", Seifer answered sarcastically.

-O.O-

Ngiing…

Irvine Kinneas opened his weary eyes expected to see the cubicle white walls that had been his hell these years. Seeing the light that peek in, he almost felt the buzzing feeling of high voltage that almost every day stung him, felt how his skin burned, bruised, by whips. But no. It was just light.

Ngiing….

He almost recognized the somehow familiar sounds. Then he realized he was lying. Cold. And hard. _Where?_ He touched his forehead. _Blood._

Srek

Srek.

He rose up to sit.

Then, silence.

He could see woman with long brunette hair sitting not facing him (he could only see her back).

…_cockpit… _"…. Ragnarok….", was only his words that came out. He sure he'd scream but actually what was escaped his lips was only cold low-tone and hoarse whisper.

The woman whom he knew who it would be didn't turn around. She was just as stiff as ever.

He turned to see other blond man was lying unconsciously there. He was severely injured.

"curaga", Irvine muttered, drawing the high white magic from the woman. By luck, he got 5 curagas. The woman didn't react anything. Then he knelt beside the other blond man and whispered right to his ear, "curaga"

"curaga"

Irvine then sat again. For minutes, he kept silent.

The silence was already building up tense situation between both of conscious people there. But he insisted. He could feel how she felt uncomfortable, but he ignored it.

He played the silence game again.

Staring at the sky, he had withdrawn to his own thought.

Zell eyes then twitched. He finally opened his eyes.

"…Is this heaven?...Irvy? you- WE'RE ALIVE…?WHERE-", he raised up to sit.

Irvine didn't answer. As Zell awoke, Irvine stood instead and went to the elevator which took him downside. His figure now had already disappeared.

Zell looked in confused then his attention run to her.

"SELPH! OHHHH am I dreaming? AM I in heaven now? ….. MIRACLES DO HAPPEN! Now I'm really believe in God!...Selphie! I know you're NEVER THAT BAD!", he hugged her neck from back.

"I really….LOVE YOU, you know that, Selphie….!", he smiled almost laugh, couldn't control the over looming happiness. "miracles do happen…!"

"s..stop that, Zell. You're endangering us…", her voice was weak.

"I DIN'T THINK YOU-"

"Don't you get wrong about me. I'll never said-"

"But _you save us!_"

"I just can't- seeing you all…..*SIGH* I just can't sit back while-"

"It's ok. Selph. I understand….", paused, "Selph, just for you to know, I- I've never hated you."

"…."

"*clear throat* Hey, isn't this Dollet's now? Where do you get this?", he tried to steer the conversation to a lighter one, to lit up the mood.

"I** stole** it. With my career broke and my life now at stake."  
"..aa…oooo,,- whoaaA… THAT's awesome!"

"…Please… leave me alone, will you, Zell?"

"o—k…"

Zell then pushed the elevator button and headed downside.

He found Irvine at the hangar.

"Here you are, Irvy…. What-"

Irvine just remained stoic.

"Hey, is it …Selph?"

"…"

"Do you still angry upon us?"

"I couldn't trust the damn lady. That's all. How that bitch betrayed us…. ….. how YOU betrayed us..", he held his breath. "Now whatcha want from me? Don't cha happy 'bout my supposed execution now? Why SO SUDDENLY COME BACK? I thought you already happy living some damn luxury life in some damn big city. Like a hero supposed to get."

"Ir..vine….I-I'm so…sorry, man…..it's really not like you thought. I-"

"Tell that to Squall."

"..SQUALL! Oh, man! I remember now! Irvine, listen to me! Something bad is going to happen! I found Squall in FH and- no, Rinoa- she's being hostage…. They use them…

Galbadia….the president would be killed- and- you know…something terrible- 'lasanda Dollet'!-uh-"

"L' cent da Dollet….."

"Right. That's it- _WHAT?_ HOW DO YOU KNOW?"

"….Being prisoner for three years, you could hear unwanted things to hear….", he said gloomy. "Zell, Dollet was apparently behind this all….. Now what date is it?"

"July 15. The white day."

"The-what? White day….Then their plans had probably run…."

"…plans? Right I bet something odd is going on…"

"4 or 5 years ago…. I got this mission from Squall. The Centra ruin. I found something interesting….

And that last mission I got before everything went down…..

I found that Dollet was actually Centran lineage…."

"What?"

"…the scarce race, the so called high- race of Centran who always told had perished was actually still remained… the remaining of them built the Dolletian Dukedom 89 years ago….

They had secret plan which was well organized since then to re-established their glory and once stand again as ruler of the world."

"WHAT? Seems like a child story book to me."

"Not literally rule the world, Zell. But in modern term. Y' get control all of the world!"

"Nothing evil then."

"Yeah. Nothing evil. Unless they tried some extreme things to revive the barren centran continents again. But who knows… my research ended up before I could dig more, interrupted by the war, Prof. Odine had died too,….and all…."

"Nothing evil, then it means…we should do nothing."

"Ya mentioned Rinoa, didn't y?... then they really are planning to use Rinoa. The White Day-"

"-It's three days celebrating our _disappearance_ from the world.", Zell interrupted hastily with an annoyed tone.

"You've seen her power at Deling years ago, right, Zell?"

"Horrible.", Zell could feel his voice trembling.

"At least we try to stop it. No more innocence died. No more land wasted and barren…"

"….."

"Squall… is.- is he still …alive?"

"Being fugitive the rest of the world. But yeah. Alive."

"Let's help him, Zell! I want to see him as soon as possible!", he couldn't hide his emotion.

"…..I- I have my family, Irvine."

"You- what?...how COULD YOU- …..yeah, right….."

"But yeah, I really want to see that guy again….", he forced a grin in doubt. He actually wanted to cry. He felt nothing but guilt which mixed by confusion due to his new responsible as Clive the head family of little happy family in Winhill, and God! He missed that man so much. His brother. His best friend. The one who shared his childhood times. His commander. The one who always saved him so many times during his critic periods when dead was likely to approached. He had saved his life for so many uncounted times! He almost idolized him unconsciously.

"So, we'll search Rinoa and try whatever ways to stop her being used by those crazy Dolletian, and then search for Squall. We could first-"

"Irvy…why?", Zell unsure and weak voice interrupted. "the world has abandoned us. Everybody want us dead. And you… you got that torture for years….

Why…? Why still care of the world? Why do you still want to play hero? Why _must_ we play hero again? Doesn't the world... have already betrayed you?"

"I can't see anything I could do beside it. I don't have anything left to do beside it, Zell. That's why.", he said and bidding his hair to a ponytail.

"….."

"…."

"I have my family.", Zell said but much more likely to convince himself.

"If these things goin' on smoothly… then your family too, wouldn't be alive. Or wouldn't have place to live… nothing. Think of it, Zell!"

"…"

Silence again.

"So, what will we do now?", Zell broke the silence.

"Let's go to Dollet first"

Zell rose up. "I'll tell Selphie then."

Irvine hesitated." No, let me do it."

"….."

_Don't too hard on her, man._

-O.O-

_**meanwhile…**_

"! It's up! Finished, Squall! We'll blown off….!"

The plane was trembling due to sudden low pressure.

"the gravity! We're going down! You HEAR ME?", Seifer shouted in panic.

"….Emergency landing."

"Damn! Idiot! No luxury like that!"

"…then let's jump off, Seifer. Lower again the height to your best. As far as you could. ", Squall threw the parachute bag to Seifer then walked fast and opened the emergency door.

The air pouring in... the pressure increased.

"in 3 second.", Squal said.

Yeah…how Squall still remained calm was really a beauty of Commander- um- _ex_-Commander Squall Leonhart. Seifer felt sudden respect to his former rival despite his sarcasm thought.

-O.O-

OOOO

-O.O-

"*cough* *cough* where is this?", Squall tried to rise up.

"…..dunes….what? still in Centra? ….Esthar? Where is other fucking place which has dunes?", Seifer answered.

Squall looked around.

"You can't get us deviated that much…..-near the missile base…. I've seen a hint of Island Closest to Hell before we fell…. Come."

"GREAT? NOW WE'RE IN NOWHERE!", then he screamed.

Squall in the other hand looked in foresight.

"Not in the middle of nowhere. Kretia. Isn't it what it called? Small city near the Missile Base territory."

"Huh? Kret-what? A new nation… again?"

"It was always been there…. But you just never noticed. We've never noticed the small nation- no city- _uh! Whatever _- since we'd too busy with the big ones as if those small towns never existed in our world map during the sorcerer war.", Squall answered.

"Hah,…ok,., you'd make a good journalist."

"Whatever", Squall ignored the comment and walked ahead.

"Look… the water….. this river….Shepern River. We're closer than we thought."

+/++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++/++/++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++/+

"Say… what will you do, Squall? ….. Is it better to know everything but not in details or just one thing but completely handled?"

"Why do you ask that so suddenly? I'm not in the mood of mind games."  
"Me will choose one thing but completely well handled…"

"Whatever."  
"See? I guess we're really opposites… you-", Seifer looked at his eyes directly. "-would want to know everything and consider everything, right? …..you're a greedy one. Just be careful, or you lose all of your chances."

"I'm more complex than you think, Seifer."

Squall walked off, while Seifer just chuckled by himself and followed Squall.

+/++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++/++/++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++/+

They arrived at the gate.

"You sure this is a city? It's just a dump hell hole for me.", Seifer commented.

"…"

"or a graveyard…"

"Let's go inside first."

"Even they have no guards to block us and ask our identity card."

They approached the inn.

Squall opened the wooden gate and the wooden door.

An old fat man with beard and glasses only sat idly there in the receptionist desk, staring Squall without any reaction as if Squall was not supposed to be there. Curiosity in which details were matters.

Squall was already used to that kind of stare since he'd that famous for his so called crimes.

He cleared the throat. "Is this inn open for rent?"

the fat man now suddenly greeted him as if he had just woken from his dream

"uh- ay, sorry. Of….. course!- of course!"

So it's not about him being the famous Squall Leonhart the criminal.

_Well, this man is apparently not expecting any guest…_

"Where is everybody?", was the first thing Seifer impatiently said.

"Yes. It's too quiet.", Squall added.

"Refuge. Find shelters…."

"For?"

"Appearance of sorcerer in Deling".

_What? _Squall believed he had been screaming but apparently was just n his own mind.

"Look at the slight darker sky over there? It's the lunatic Pandora. Moon cry will soon approach us again."

"WHAT?", finally the scream out.

"Reign of terror has come again…"

"Where do you get this information?"  
"Isn't it obvious, young man? And I still have that TV! The white day….The president gone… the sorcerer come to their city… and if anything happened….look! Kretia is the closest nation to get the impact! We're just several miles…."

_That is why no more back ups arrived from __G__albadia…so we could run…they had their domestic problem….. the military __power __is needed…._

Squall eyes widened and widened as he heard the old man. While in the other hand, Seifer just shut his mouth since minutes ago (which also made Squall curious).

Then Squall turned to see Seifer. He was apparently looking at the newspaper with eyes fixed.

_Winhill is under attack…that's why Dollet also didn't sen__d__ any more back ups…_

_That left Esth__ar__….._

"Squall, so, you're going to Deling city now?", Seifer suddenly broke the silence.

Squall suddenly ran outside. He swing his gunblade madly. Several men fell to their death.

"…..where are they? How much?", he threatened one of them

The man didn't answer.

He killed him.

One of the dying men then answered weakly.

"2 batallions. 1 small group advancing. Near obel lake. 1 airship…hhhhhhhhhhh!", Squall released the coward soldier. Which then suddenly killed by the bullet as Seifer pulled hyperion trigger.

Squal narrowing his eyes in disagreement. Seifer really didn't have to kill the poor guy.

"Just to make it clear. Estarh?"

Squall nodded.

"With their technology, they could arrive here within this hour…"

Now they were running, pursuing the train which delivered military goods from old missile base to Deling city. A quiet risky way. But for them, it would be better somehow to approach the most unthinkable place, the enemy itself.( and lower rank soldiers could be fooled easily). Less would think they'd use the Galbadian vessel to arrive there.

"Go ahead, Squall. You must hurry."

"And you? Change your mind suddenly?"

"I'll catch up you with you later."

Squall jumped on the train.

"Sorry, Squall,"

_What for? _He had no choice but move on, later, he'd ask Seifer.

_Winhill siege…_

_What's about it?_

Anyway, he's still felt extremely exhausted after doing two grand summoning in one time. He was crazy, he knew it. He was nearly killed himself for it.

And Seifer did not have to know about this.

+/++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++/++/+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++/+ +/++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++/++/++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++/+

PRESIDENT CARAWAY'S RUMORED DEATH, NUMBER ONE PRISONER LOST, GALBADIAN WHITE DAYS CANCELLED

Timber Maniac ed 875.

"and don't forget hot issue bout the vanish of Ragnarok! New edition of Timber Maniac! Get it now! See the chaotic world we're facing now! Timber Maniac!", a newspaper boy shouted , in the busy marketplace of Timber.

+/++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++/++/++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++/+ +/++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++/++/++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++/+

[end of chapter "the white days"]

-O.O-

That's it. review please.


	9. Another Love Story

**DISCLAIMER : Final Fantasy Series belongs to Square-Enix.**

**The songs (*) is Linkin' Park (Faint, Breaking the Habit, From The Inside, **

**I own nothing, except this usual rule:**

**RULE IN READING THIS: DROP YOUR LOGIC AT HOME; enter the world without questions coz THERE WOULD BE SOO MUCH (too much) odds here; just prepare!^^ coz I'm just too lazy to fix it ; no details, lack of rationale.**

Note: drama genre then…?

**Chapter VIII : ****"****Another Love Story****"**

_[__I am a little bit of loneliness, a little bit disregard_

_Handful of complaints but I can't help the fact that everyone can see these scars_

_I am what I want you to want, what I want you to feel_

_But it's like no matter what I do_

_I can't convince you_

_Just to believe this is real _

_So I let go, watching you….__]__*_

How she put her devilish smile on me that time.

It was dark. Night at capital city of Galbadia.

It was months finally I could see her face again.

"BUT WHEN? It's already 4 years Squall!"

"Oh, God! We're still young!"

"Twenty one. Young?"

"Yes.", I said firmly.

"OHh! So, when? What am I to you? Your little sister ? Squall? When? You're not even serious on me? "

"You don't have to bother. I'm not interested in marrying low girl like you. You don't even have respect… dignity on yourself. I don't want to see you again."

And I went through the door.

"Go find that Seifer.

I couldn't believe it was the last time I got conversations with her.

And she was then missing.

Just to be suddenly reappearing again as someone I swear I'd never known. Or maybe I had never known her at all.

Now I ran at my best just to see her face again; to stop her madness and stop my own insanity.

_[__Memories consume like opening the wound_

_I'm picking me apart again_

_I don't want to be the one_

_But battle always choose_

_Inside I realize_

_I'm the one confuse_

_I don't know what's worth fighting for or why I have to scream_

_I don't know why I instigate and say what I don't mean_

_I don't know how I got this way_

_I know it's not alright…._

_I don't know who to trust no surprise_

_Everyone feels so far away from me_

_Heavy thoughts shift thought dust and the lies__]__*_

**"Dance with me?"**

Angelic smile on her captivating face.

_[__Trying no__t __to break but I'm so tired out of this deceit_

_Everytime __Every time I try to make myself get back up on my feet_

_All I ever think about is this_

_All the tiring time between_

_And how tiring to put my trust In you*_

_Just takes so much out of me__]_

And she pointed out the star, the same angelic smile.

_[__I swear for the last time I won't trust myself with you.__]__*_

-O.O-

OOOO

-O.O-

***snowy land of Trabia, [September 1999]****, ****in the late afternoon, almost sunset***

I sometimes could be really childish. Just to ease my worries, I've come to this winter land of Trabia to kill some unlucky ruby dragons. It was just a silly matter, but instead of the Republic of Esthar I should have been now, here I am, have taken the Ragnarok privately, bringing Zell along. To talk about the secret mission- that's how I put it to him.

The Seifer mission of course.

"Man! Let's stop! I've already exhausted!", he panted heavily after we killed one, trying to catch up with me.

"We need more items for the students… ruby dragons are perfect stocks."

"BUT you don't have to drag me to this place! You could always do it- handle it alone!", he drifted more. "or bringing Rinoa along for your little romantic trip to Esthar…"

"…..just want to talk about the private matters. So how about the mission? "

"…..Almasy?"  
"What else?"

"….man… I'm still preparing."

"Better do it fast."

"Fast. Yeah. Hhh- hh So don't assign me to other mission like –hh- infiltrating Glbadia or finding that bomb issue…"

"Come…"

"No, it's enough! *pant* Man… it's not about the items….. you're just avoiding the meeting…"

"You make it sounds like it's important."

"It is. I'm hungry and tired… I'm curious of what kind of nice accommodation and food he offers us… Hey, man! Grow up, will you? What is THE DAMN big prob just to see your old man? Laguna just wants to see you."

"I've seen him enough. "

"Not in private matters."

"Political and formality work for me."

"Yeah… you're just a child sometimes….."  
"Say it again and you will never be able to taste hot dog anymore, Zell."

"Aww… sorry, man. But give the man chance, Squall. He's the president of Esthar! The BIG nation! When he purposely gives his time just to see you in his all scheduled day, you should give him credit…. We never know when that free time comes again."

"Better never come. I'm busy too if you _ever notice._"

"Sorry, Mr. Commander. I forget how workaholic you are with your great responsibilities that reflected in your baggy eyes…"

I stared at him boringly while he was just grinning, saying, "Consider this as holiday. A break of your never ending job."

"I can't see why he's inviting me. No reasons."

"Why it must always have any kinds of reasons? Man… I bet that Laguna now is currently sitting, waiting patiently in his palace for his son to come. While his tons of duties waiting afterward… don't you have heart, man? So what about me? If I invite you in next 40 years when we don't have any common interests anymore, no responsibilities, no reasons, will you come then?"

"What do you think?", I decided to play along.

He shouted in frustrated in reply.

And I finished another ruby dragon.

"OK, now it's time to go back. It's enough.", he said.

"…"

"You're really a cold man. He's your father."

"Father? I have never had a father. And I live finely without one.", I said. It sounded colder that I intended to be which made Zell notice it.

"…..o-k, change the topic.", he said. "Now… we have that peace treaty with Galbadia. The world is perfect. Already at peace. You got that perfect job too… everything is fine. So, what's more to wait?"

I looked at him briefly.

"RINOA, man?! What else…..!"

"Oh."

"Oh?"

"What's about her?"  
"What's more to wait. You have got everything. Marry her, man… before someone else takes her."

"Not that again. Say it to yourself."

"Me and – noooo…..", he turned red." Just several months. We haven't really known each other yet. But you and Rin is different matter…."

I ignored him.

"and you two is some kind of symbol you know….. with that sorcerer war and all…."

"…hey, where we parked the Ragnarok? I can't see the hint…", I said instead.

"COZ WE'VE WALKED too far! arrgh…!"  
I was about to see my detecting device when suddenly my phone rang.

"COMMANDER, Sir! Finally could contact you! So what will we do now?", Xu 's anxious voice almost deafened me.

"…"

"The Galbadia expansion, Sir! Winhill and Timber desperately ask for our cooperation. You've seen the video I've sent you, right, Sir?"

Noise then heard through the phone. "wait-", she said to whoever it was there.

"The representatives are already here, sir. We're waiting for your arrival as soon as possible, sir. You have that Ragnarok with you, right?"  
"Hmm… yes.", I said instead while in fact we actually weren't aboard that giant airship now.

"OK. I'll cancel your appointment with President Laguna then-"

"Wait- send Quistis as representative first. I'll arrive there in about…- 1 hour."

"Understood, Sir."

_Galbadia…_

_Again. So the peace treaty is just a mask!_

_I've always been thinking it's odd….._

_Damn galbadia!_

… _I think normal wouldn't work for me, or my life._

I gazed directly at Zell's eyes.

-O.O-

OOOO

-O.O-

**[27 september 1999]**

"Let's help Timber then."

"wh-_what?_"

"Only that way we could regain their trust. With this issue surfacing… it's endangering us. Our credibility."

"But we then involved in political play when we should stand neutral instead. Remember G-890 state 7 for garden neutrality, Squall!"

"If this issue spreads out it would be more disadvantaging us, Quistis."

"but-"  
"and count it as our responsibility to aid that Deling to become the current president which approved a threat to the world, with his expansion and all…"  
"that is why you shouldn't have involved in his plan in the first place! I still couldn't believe you agreed to help him. The bomb and all!"

"We're paid mercenaries if you forget."

"but remain neutral and off of any kinds of politics."

"…"

"There is witness that saw your appearance in Timber Inn. Timber… we should really have eyes on them. Now they are currently suspecting us. If they got the evidence, then we'd finished, Squall."

"Don't make them get the evidence then. And send one team of seed to investigate it, Quis. Report to me directly."

She nodded. A brief pause then she asked, "What is the true reason…?"

"…"

"Why didn't ask our opinion first? You had- _you __have__-_ your staffs! Garden is not yours!"  
"Are you happier to evaluate my leadership and decision-making instead of fixing the real problem? Stop commenting what is passed and move instead. Now, we'll help the Timber. And pull off the loose strands. "

"Understood, Sir."

"...and that Kurt Deling… see how far he can go. We'll stop him no matter what.", I couldn't hide my angry tone.

"Don't worry, Squall. Everybody makes mistake."

Then she left.

I doubted she still said that if she had been known that my very reason was nothing good. It was my own ego. Because of Rinoa's best interest. When he threatened to announce to the public about Rinoa true identity as the current sorcerer- with lot of evidences, scientifically and empirically, with that support too, I couldn't just refuse. And he offered the big money we need to rebuild the Trabia garden and the initiating fund of Esthar Garden which would be built soon. With that Oskman interfering, now we really need money.

_Shit… I'm afraid I've been a knight instead of the commander I should have been…_

-O.O-

OOOO

-O.O-

_[The memories continued to flash back…]_

**[January 2000, ****G****albadia, ****D****eling ****C****ity]**

"The representative from Garden has arrived…"

Squall nodded gracefully and took his seat. Beside him Quistis Trepe was stood proudly as usual. He looked at empty chair which intended for Esthar representative (looks like they still had diplomatic problems) and took a brief glance to the unfamiliar man who should be Dollet Duke, Gilbert. It was occupied by a fat bald man who Squall remembered vaguely as some kind of minister from Dollet. Even Dollet didn't send its Defense Minister…

It was a calm night at Deling city. All representatives from all nations (garden is a special case) was invited to join this event which impact international interest.

Squall couldn't understand why the Galbadian must do it this way. Formal conference in a closed-formal building would do. _And that is logic. But this way_…This much more like a parade than a formality. Why not using formal conference instead to proclaim their transient government? Squall didn't like nor agree about this, but he couldn't just refuse to attend since he was in fact the most man in charge about this political issue of Galbadia Nation since the world had acclaimed Garden to be the part (the leader in fact) of Galbadia Monitoring (to ensure everything went well) in this chaotic global political crisis. Since yes, war, and sudden death of Kurt Deling, and disappearance of important figures including General Caraway, nuclear issues, and (sadly) no World Peace Organization had been established yet. Looking at the city, Squall felt the itchy question rose up in his mind. Why must they sit in front of the people of Galbadia, in this balcony of presidential palace? _It's just like years ago in Edea 's parade…._ This was surely spent a lot of money. But hey! Couldn't help, it's their culture- their custom- _yeah the rich and hedonist people of Galbadia who love to party and spend money in unnecessary things… __-e__ven in this crisis….hell__,__ Whatever….._

That man stood proudly initiating his speech, "People of Galbadia, it's time for our new hope to come!", the man said his speech gracefully.

… _in your command, I suppose, __Greyshade__?_ Squall rolled his piercing steel blue eyes. Quistis gave him the calm look and whispered something in his left ear, which unfortunately he couldn't hear that time. Albert Greyshade, a man who was not predicted to be the president; he had tiny chance in the past election compared to his opponents like Oskman and Deling. _But Deling's dead... and Oskman, the legal winner- ah forget it. Whatever of the past. Here this man now stand as the president._

_Whatever._

Now Squall was placing his hand on his temple boringly, looking at the parade and hysterical mass below with lots of lights, fireworks, loud deafening music, which was typical opening ceremonial of this idiot hedonist country, when suddenly he was startled to see at his rear view at the newcomer who had just arrived.

Empty for a second, holding his breath.

And damn! His usual bright-logical brain couldn't put things in right place that time.

"First of all, I would like to thank you for you people to choose me….", Albert Greyshade initiating again his speech. "and here our lady has arrived."

While Squall face was expressionless and leaders from other nations put shock expressions, the young beautiful girl took over the speech confidently and succeeded in influencing the mass.

Ironically, the mass didn't seem affected like _it should be._ They seems to accept _her_.

Squall held his breath. "Contact the Garden, Quis.", was the fastest response commander Squall could do spontaneously that time.

How the transient president, Albert Greyshade announced his partner calmly like there was nothing wrong of choosing sorcerer was really a big irony.

"People of Galbadia! We don't have to be afraid! When world is currently at war, our financial issues is deliberating… our political issue is on the edge of crisis….

Do not worry…

Galbadia Nation will stand proudly again! We can face this!"

"The lady here who had fought years ago to overcome sorcerer disaster of the last evil sorcerer,Edea, together with me, Albert Greyshade, will surely guide us all to our triumph again…. For Galbadia!"

"Squall-"

Everything then went fast. Some leaders shouted. And their special defense force reacted. Much ruckuses and debated…..

"She is_ the_ Sorcerer!", one leader of nation who Squall couldn't replace since his brain still stop functioning well, shouted furiously and stood.

"Squall-"

"Oh, I forget to introduce you all. Yes, she is. But may I remind you again, and for all people of Galbadia too, not all sorcerers are evil. She is one of the hero of last war."

"Cheers for our sorcerer, people!", Greyshade shouted to mass which replied by hysterical cheers.

_It's insane!_

"and I want to clear up something first. The sightseeing of sorcerer in _Esthar_, is nothing to do with our sorcerer. We have proves about it. And for Galbadia sake, I need you to reunite in this critical period, people of Galbadia!"

The cheers began to hysterical again.

And Rinoa took the podium and started her speech which just couldn't be comprehended by Squall even for one word.

Another man shouted.

"WE HAVE THE RIGHT to defend and fight for our citizen. Ms. Heartilly here is still our citizen.", Greyshade replied the shouting man.

"This is crazy…", another leader murmured.

"Gentlemen, don't leave your seats…"

"….while other nations now have nuclear weapons and other deadly weapon….. and an unknown Evil sorcerer… why can't Galbadia have a sorcerer? Think clearly, people. I don't ask you to think about ethics or right or wrong here…..

Put your faith in us….

And we shall stood again as strong nation.", she said between her speech. "that will contribute to the world. We'll be benefited to the global population. Peace shall be formed."

_That was__-__ just sounded like Rinoa._

"Squall-"

"and in this opportunity, I would like to make sure we, Galbadia, also take actions on what is currently happening to the world right now. The idea of WPO, World Peace Organization which comes from Duke of Dollet and Commander of Garden", she gave Squall a formal node, "must be really established. Now with the great people here, the leaders of nations of the world currently gathering here- I welcome you all to our country- this WPO should be established this day! We proudly announced Galbadia as host of first meeting of WPO! ", she shouted and nodded, and then Greyshade took the podium again.

"It's enough for now.", Greyshade whispered to Rinoa.

"Cheers for our sorcerer!"

"WHAT JOKE is this?"

"What is this, Greyshade? We don't believe this slut!"

"I don't believe you!"

"Gentlemen, now if you don't mind, follow me to the conf-", Rinoa said but cut off by a bullet.

_From what nations?_

Presidential helicopters, special unite for presidents or prime ministers had took emergency procedures to save their leaders.

"Our diplomatic is cut!"

"She is the sorcerer!"

"A big conspiracy!"

"AFTER ESTHAR massacre, Greyshade!"

"Now it's our time!"

"Squall-"

"Commander!"

"SQUALL!"

…_Quis?_

"SQUALL! Are you with me?"

_Rinoa is shot….._

And-

Chaos.

Squall finally regained his composure. He could see clearly hurt expression on that beautiful girl's face.

_What should I do?_

And he could see that her eyes glowing amber…not like Rinoa she used to know.

The sorcerer stood again, much to a comical ironic replay of event years ago, at the same place…..

And Squall witnessed how she killed them in defense. Then, Albert Greyshade was killed by her. "You betrayed me already, Albert!"

And more chaotic events.

-while Squall brain stopped functioning.

Some of the elites had been saved by their defense troops, some of them had dead. Galbadia army currently been divided in chaos.

Some of them hypnotized by the sorcerer.

And Galbadia had turned to be a battle field.

The back ups from Garden had arrived, while no sane nations would send theirs.

"Squall, your order?"

G..."Get the sorcerer! Protect the citizen!"

He reached the phone and dialed Irvine's.

"Where are you? Shit- whatever- Irvine, reunite the Galbadia army and command them!"

"Yes, Sir!"

Now all of Galbadian army was practically on Squall commands. There were some local leaders of themselves though, and they're currently pursuing the sorcerer.

Finally, he could get closer to his target.

Then, he could see a hint of Estharian army in the skies had arrived. Those Estharians must have been predicted these and made this as opportunity to kill the sorcerer; their current threat.

He kept running.

Now the girl was in front of him, on the grassy field outside the gate of Deling City. He could get her anytime and yes, he had been prepared for this. She kept running toward the ocean. A fool action, since it was a high riff, she would be cornered if she ran and ran toward the ocean.

To Squall shock and much depression and panic, the girl he used to know then raised her hands. Her gleaming golden eyes were so powerful and cold. She smiled to him. She pointed to the sky.

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

_Crap! Just like in the dance…_

And the skies above become darker and darker….

The pressure…..

She had called the Lunatic Pandora from wherever it could be!

It was still high in the sky, and she was still concentrating in calling it.

Squall just stunned.

No army was brave enough to get closer to the place.

Tap.

Tap.

Faint steps then heard, _not that I care._

"What are you dooooing, Squalllll! STOP HER!"

Quistis.

_Who else_.

Squall stunned.

A disappointed look from Quistis, and Quistis raced fast and charge the sorcerer. But with a slight move of finger, Rinoa made her fainted with a big lightning Squall had never seen.

_I…I….._

Then finally, the Lunatic Pandora had arrived in the sky. With her greyish wings, Rinoa flew to the giant monument.

Squall fell to his knees.

_Why…WHY?_

_Am I controlled by her?_

_Damn!_ He punched the earth.

He looked at the sky, the moon cry would started soon if she was really insane…

Then lot of soldiers arrived. The Estharian.

One of them saluted him.

"Commander Leonhart, I, general Rooki as representative from Republic of Esthar want to clarify things and send massage from the president. Until due time, we, Estharian, are now at your service, Sir. The president of Esthar would like us to work together for this crisis time. Please accept our diplomatic offer. Now Mr. Kiros is on his way and about to arrive in 15 minutes."

"…Accepted."

"Your orders, Sir?"

Squall was indeed an intelligent tactician. Fast decisions and orders were then made.

Ironically, still dazed, he didn't really did everything consciously; nor he realized nor he remembered what he had said and done.

Many Estharian mixed with remaining Galbadia men, and also Garden SeeDs and students also deployed to the site.

Nida spoke something, but what Squall got was just, "-the ultima weapon, Squall!", Nida shouted from the com. Fortunately the communication was again re-connected.

"NO! I SAID NO! Now where's Zell and Selphie?"

"Deling. They- …..Dzzzzt.. chrsskk!"

Damn! Cut off gain.

One of the soldier, with advance Estharian technology managed to shoot Rinoa before she could get to the top of the Pandora..

Her wings injured and she fell.

Now that she was cornered and in weak position.

Squall raced to her. -With armies following him.

"Shoot, Sir?"

Squall raised his hand and approached the sorcerer.

What he saw then was just the vulnerable usual Rinoa, the naïve raven girl who was currently crying.

Her eyes were the same brown warm eyes but now looked terrified.

She tried to talk with him through telepathy. He could hear that she was really really terrified.

_Are you being controlled? But we killed her!_

_Rin? Answer me!_

No answer.

The connection was lost.

_Is she being controlled?_

Because of his doubt actions, the Estharian –maybe Galbadian, which he didn't even care at the moment, reacted themselves.

They shot the sorcerer on sight.

They really intended to kill her.

Without any questions in his brain , Squall reacted fast.

As a knight.

_Protect her._

And killed many people.

It was fuzzy but next thing he knew, he had already been running alone in this maze of Lunatic Pandora. Many soldiers were deployed there. Some of them now currently pursuing him too, that's what his logic told him.

But how should he know?

Now, he's running alone.

Many must had been dead along the process.

Some were his responsibilities. But now, he had made up his mind to kill her no matter what.

That image replayed and replayed again in his brain. How she then spread her wings, her glowing amber eyes smiled in satisfy, much more like mocking him and then she flew again to her Lunatic Pandora.

When more backups arrived, and Xu was there too with his SeeDs and Balamb students, Squall was already shouted furiously in the most cold tone Xu had ever heard, "I'll kill her my self!"

"Xu, I leave everything to you. You're in charge down here."

"Yes, Sir!...but isn't it suicide…?Commander?"

"She's been injured. We could take her down before she recovered.."

"Her power?"  
"Still below predicted, you know her. Before she totally awake, we could still have chance. We will!"

"…."

"-and I need Quis, Zell, Irvine, Selphie-"

"I'm sorry but it cant' be-"

Squall realized the fact and he looked slightly at the unconscious Quistis and exhaled air forcefully, sighing -and he ran toward the Lunatic Pandora to stop all these madness without saying anything more.

...

Finally he arrived at the top of the Lunatic Pandora.

Alone.

He was alone.

She was alone.

Yes, she was so terrifying _and _terrified. Within his logical sense, two opposites responsibilities, a grown up man shouted in his complicated brain. Squall Leonhart was really placed in the most confused state. His mind was arguing, driving him crazy.

"I'll face her myself!", there he shouted furiously firmly. But it was so easy 40 minutes ago. But here, when he actually arrived at the lunatic Pandora with his unbelievable skill and more to luck itself, it was not that easy.

He had been separated with his friends. His so called army must have been turned into chaotic too in this bloody massacre- in this uncontrolled situation. Communication was cut off. Many people had died. The Galbadia government and armies too, were now nothing in significance. In this chaotic condition, you realized that you were on your own. Rapidly thinking mixed in panic what could be done- again_,__ alone._

What happened in Galbadia right now, he had entrusted it to his fellow friends- _if _they were still alive.

Now, he tried his best to do it perfectly. What he had come this far for.

But she looked afraid. Her eyes turned from golden to brown… and golden again..

Brown. And she was then crying.

"Squall…I- I'm so scared…"

_I couldn't do this alone!_

_Where are they?I've sent the coordinate to __E__stharian before the communication cut off again…or did it fail?_

Footsteps outside.

_Finally._

"Squall, help me…..", it was a trembling voice. The familiar one.

And then she threw him blizzaga. Fortunately, since Squall was more compatible to and used ice and water elements, he was not vulnerable to them, most to his advantage.

Whether Rinoa purposely doing it for his sake or no.

Her eyes turned from golden to brown… and golden again..Like that for two minutes.

Squall had made up his mind. He charged and charged, using his lionhart… to the woman he loved.

He realized it, every time he faced her directly, the sorcerer seemed a bit more vulnerable, and that was his chance, especially when she didn't show that golden eyes. But she too, was showing offensive movements, and Squall was severely injured in turn.

And Estharian soldier, with their enhanced weapons developed to face the sorcerer, were now ready at Squall command. Squall shook his head and then raised his hand as instruction.

Thus they started to shot the cornered sorcerer.

Antimagical field device they brought also had been activated.

And what was a sorcerer without her magic? Nothing.

So now, she was at most disadvantage situation.

"You said you would always protect me even if the world is my enemy…..", she said bitterly through his mind.

"I'm sorry, Rinoa.", he took his advantage and was about to finish it.

But then something stopped him. Squall couldn't stand looking at her pitiful condition. She was no more than a little scared girl, a maniac, depressed woman. Depressed girl, not barely a mature woman.

_Should I help her?_

_Should I trust her?_

_I must kill her…._

_For everyone__'s__ sake….._

"Rinoa, is it you?"

"…..I- I'm so scared, Squall…" then she screamed in pain. _She was in pain._

"….I don't want to die….but-"

"..."

"STOP! Stop this!" Again her scream.

_What should I do…_

_I'm the commander of Garden…._

_I'm a Seed…._

_Damn it…_

He charged her more with his limitbreak, lionhart. _This is really an unfair play._

_We, men, armed, together fighting a girl…_

_Damn it!_

_Sorry._

His lionhart then pierced to the anti magical device. And he used his only ultima magic to those Estharian.

_Damn it!_

He threw a glance to his long lost girlfriend.

"Thank you, my obedient knight.", she smiled maniacally with her beaming golden eyes.

The reminding soldiers not killed by ultima then killed by Rinoa, except for him.

Then, next thing he realized, he had pierced his lionheart to Rinoa chest.

But yes, devilish smile from her pretty figure. So confident.

And Squall could feel the fast pressure, and fast moving of area.

Just several seconds,

And the Lunatic Pandora fell toward the ocean in extremely high speed; with a very loud noise that almost deafening the ears.

"See? I'm using you."

Clank!

The lionhart threw away, wasted like a child toy.

With one last devilish simile, the sorcerer had flown away, leaving severely injured Squall in his confused brain and extremely angry feeling fell to his knee, with his lionhart threw up a bit far from him.

He tried to reach the lionhart and tried his best to save himself.

DUARR!

CLASH!

_Too late…?_

Fuzzy-

Dazed-

Hard to breath.

_Buzzing familiar sound…..__R__agnarok?_

"Squall?", familiar voice greeted, but it's already dark for him.

"Now! Xu!...OH, GIVE ME!"

Stab!

….

_Dark._

-O.O-

Tit…tit…tit…

The EKG sounded.

Squall opened his eyes. He looked a his body, bandaged everywhere. His leg was cast. Looking at his chest, he saw the bandage and touched the wound that shouldn't be there.

There must be a hole- a deep wound- in his left chest, he felt it.

"Penumothorax.", a firm yet comforting voice beside his bed said.

_Quistis. _She was there on the bed, with IV line, but thanks God, overall she looked OK.

"Penumo-what?"

"Penumothorax. Spontaneous. I was the one who stab you."

_Right… fell from that height to the ocean. _"I see.", Squall understood, remembering his basic medical knowledge. "Thanks. But I thought you were fainted."

"Xu was there and saved me. I was just injured severely by magic, and magic is my trump card. She could get me conscious with no problem. I was then conscious and witnessed it all."

_If you're really that OK, then why are you here? _"…"

"Lunatic Pandora, fell from the sky- to the ocean."

"There must be a huge tsunami then, an earthquake?"

"…"

"Right.", Squall concluded.

"Now, that thing currently beneath the ocean and couldn't be moved. we're trying …..but nope. Tell me, what's happened there?"

"She-", Squall stopped. He stared blankly at her instead; expressionless.

"It's ok. Just take a rest then. We have much to do later."

"…"

"No one is blaming you. Don't be too hard on yourself."

"…Irvine. Sephie, Zell? Are they safe?"

"Lost contact with them."

Squall made a big frown.

"It's OK, they must be safe somewhere."

"DIDN'T YOU SAY THERE'S A HUGE TSUNAMI THERE? Or probably they've been killed during the chaos? How could they be safe?", Squall frustratingly shouted.

"…"  
"…..How many hours did I lose?"

"Five hours, if fainted is what you mean."

Squall tried to rise up. "I'm OK, I will be damn if I sleep here whole days.", he said.

But then the Balamb infirmary door slid opened, revealing dr Kadowaki.

"Mr. Commander, I am the one who take charge here. You can't go with this condition. If you insist, then I'll inject you with some of tranquillizers. Sedatives. Or muscle relaxant?", she said. "Then you won't be able to go anywhere."

Fortunately, she brought laptop and files and a stack of paper.

"From Xu. She'll stop by, once there is chance.", she said, checking at Quistis first, and then left.

"…"

Looking to the left, he saw Quistis had already fallen asleep. So, he read the files briefly, opened up his laptop and read the data thoroughly.

He saw the updated picture of Galbadia Nation. Their harbor was wiped. Small cities were destroyed. He focused on the Deling City, to maximal magnified. Fortunately, the city was on the plateau. So it wasn't affected that much, but still destroyed. Now he's confusedly looked at the odds: _H__ow can only the north part of the city is affected? Like there's something stopped it…._

'Huge ice barricade on district X'

Huge ice? He magnified again the satellite image.

…_this is…only shiva could possibly doing this….and only could be done with grand summoning… ordinary summoning won't do… and people who could do the grand summoning is extremely limited._

_I didn't call her…._

Hey, he didn't feel its presence! Then something struck him. He had given shiva in those chaotic times.

Squall looked at her direction : _Quistis._

Galbadia itself now was currently closed to outsiders. They had made a huge defense and not letting any nations to interfere.

And Esthar… _our diplomatic __relationship __is at worst situation…_

[**flash!**]

+/++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++/++/++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++/+

_Now I ran at my best just to see her face again. To stop her madness and stop my own insanity._

+/++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++/++/++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++/+

-O.O-

Curaga. The highest cure magic known. It is actually not more than a chemically active substance which boost up your energy _transiently. _It makes the body stress, push it further so your stress hormone would cover everything and fix up everything. All nerves (more to symphatetic) are then active. Your heart beats faster.

You forget all the pain.

Your metabolism turns crazy.

Activates the cortisol… that's the indirect mechanism… -that's how Quistis put it- and directly increase ephinephrine level on your blood (since it's actually some kind of epinephrine).

And other many complex mechanisms to build up the effect.

It's actually good.

But it forces your body. So it's actually like a double edge sword.

You got exhausted…

You got the adverse effects

You got the risks.

That's why, we should only use it on emergency time; as a coverage only.

It never heals your body.

-O.O-

OOOO

-O.O-

….._it's over._

Quistis felt limp as she looked at the dead-end small room. She was so exhausted and it's just a matter of time she'd get caught too. She was certain now that she was going to faint now, with no one to pour her some potions or curaga to revive her. And lack of sleeps these days just making her untrained body and skills (which once was so terrifying) put into most disadvantage condition.

She was about to fell, feeling a huge regret of her failure to protect Xander. Why the government pursued the innocent child was another question in her curious mind. But still, she failed her responsibility. Imagine what failure cost for a perfectionist like her. She'd almost given up.

_CLANK!_

….? She gasped.

"Fire cross."

?!

"what's that instructor? Back me up!"

…._H__ow… how could this possible?_

+/++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++/+

"….Xander…..I- I lost him- they got him."

"WHAT? OH, GREAT! damn!", Seifer shouted furiously. Then he took a deep breath and looked at Quistis directly, "….It's OK. He's safe. They won't kill him for now.", he then said calmly."…..it's ok."

"wh- WHAT?"  
"….They won't kill him. Not yet. Sounds crazy….., but he's safe."

_PLAK!_

PLAK!

Quistis couldn't hid her anger and slapped him.

"What's this for?"

"_W__hat's this for?_ Yes, I forget that you're not the most brilliant student I had ever had."

"Taught by a failure instructor, I remind you."

Quistis ignored it and moved more to the east. Seifer then follow her in quiet.

"…So he looks for _her…_,", she let a sigh escaped, "doesn't he?"

At first, Seifer didn't answer and tried to read her expression.

"Of course.", now Quistis forced a laugh. But laugh couldn't hide the bitter tone.

"And you married him anyway.", Seifer couldn't stop his sharp tongue like usually. _Damn…..didn't mean it._

He didn't mean it to sound so full of sarcasm like it turned to be.

But Quistis didn't react .

"While he never loves you…..*chuckle* never thought you ended up with him anyway. You're too blind to choose someone who didn't -_who __doesn't__-_ even care bout your existence.", he added more.

_There it goes again._

An anger build in, but Quistis was too often to face these kinds before.

"Oh, thank you _so much. _Never thought you'd been such a busy body these days, Almasy.. "., Quistis smiled confidently instead. "but believe me, it doesn't work for me. I don't really care about things like that. If you forget, I'm a soldier, and a soldier never involved emotions and _fortunately_, no one has. So it doesn't matter for me.", Quistis answered smugly in a winning but slight annoyed tone. She's too often facing his sarcasm and annoying behaviors. Some things were really never changed.

"No one has? I can see clearly why…", a smirk escaped his lips.

_There again the damn tongue._

"Shut up!"

"…..Well-well….. got to the right part.", Seifer smirked. "He just used you.", he added.

"No one rally care about me and thanks for reminding me! Now leave me alone! For God sake, I just want to live a peaceful life! And you- ! Don't ever show your face in front of me! And hell! I don't even care about Xander or whatever, so get your ass off me and don't involve me with ANYTHING!"

There, it was finally exploded. "SATISFIED?"

"…you're just too high to be reach. That's why."

"Can you stop playing with _my life_?"

"… Don't you understand, Quistis? It's always- you. Yes. It's always been you from the beginning."

"…"

"I would have gone for the whore instead…- but leave that to Leonhart."

"…Don't say something like that about her, you bastard…"

"Quis, I….", heavy breath, "I love you. Isn't it _enough_?"

Quistis stunned for a moment. "No.", she said. "It depends on how you define 'enough'."

She left.

"...then I'll show you what is 'enough'", Seifer murmured. Quistis didn't seem to hear it so he just followed her in quiet.

+/++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++/+

-O.O-

OOOO

-O.O-

+/++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++/+

/seeeerrrrrrr….crash…..ccrksss,,,,/

It was the peaceful riff near the river in Winhill. The sun had risen up, peeking from the east. The sounds of flowing river was just so shooting, reminding her the clashes ocean waves of beautiful Balamb shore near Garden, reminding her the sounds of water clashing The Garden when B-garden floating on the ocean. It reminding her the cloudy times in peaceful orphanage in her vague childhood times. Oh yes, she loved water so much that it was steady, calm, and powerful, good in adaptation, useful for its surrounding, clear and beautiful.

She couldn't understand why her life was a series of tragedy, why everything seemed unfair. Unwanted, wasted, a failure. She couldn't deny that her heart was now screaming in pain. She thought and thought again…

Feeling the burden, feeling the pain, feeling the regrets. Now that she thought she didn't have anything in her life anymore, and pursued by a huge military nation for things she didn't do. And had taken the risk for the man he loved while ironically he did not even care about her.

Many people died because of her. This quiet town and its people was just an example. And last news she heard, the outskirt Trabia where she had lived and worked these years had been invaded by Galbadia and was destroyed due to involvement in assisting world criminal. Hope it was not true.

She sighed.

She waved her hand and tried to focus, whispering a high spell, "Flare." _Nothing._

But she could chant the sleep spells last time, didn't she? Wasn't it : hope?

"Meteor"

_Nothing. _

A not too high magic like thundaga with a doubt confident. She screamed in pain. But nothing was built except a small light appeared in her index finger and radiating to her palm. But nothing. And she was swung, back off, pushed off about half meter back. It was painful. And hurts.

Her palm was then felt burnt. Extremely painful.

She tried to raise again then sat instead. She sighed.

How Squall and Seifer used her, she sighed.

All of the perfect things she had before was just like a dream.

But remembering it again, she let a sigh escape.

_Have I ever happy in my life? Even when I still have everything?_

_..__._

_No._

_Because I__ had__ always strive too much to be the best, to work harder, with all of the responsibilities I always forced my self to take._

That's why the perfect Quistis must always been strong, always stood proudly, always became the problem solver. No defect could occur.

And she realized that she's sometimes over exaggerating in forcing everything to go like its should have been. Or sometimes like she wanted.

Stiff as ever.

So serious.

Too idealistic.

Tried to pursue what's on her mind and never let it escaped on her when she had put sight on it.

_Isn't it too tiring?_

_About my life too…__ Past time?_

_When I think about it again, I just want to live what lies ahead, naturally._

_...__and what lies ahead, jut let be mystery._

She realized that there were still things she must do before it.

To her own surprise, she smiled. She felt relieved. She let out a dry chuckle and squatting, then stood again, stretching both of her arms. Then she sat again, letting the water splashing her legs and clothes. When you stopped thinking and faced things innocently was amazingly ease all problems. She smiled again, more sincerely, and stood, gazing the beautiful sunrise.

"Now, what is your plan?", a too familiar voice was then heard,

Quistis didn't realize that not too far from it, Seifer had already stood there watching her until he broke the silence. How she acted strangely made Seifer thought that there must be something wrong with her, the usual collected instructor must been crazy if not insane.

Quistis didn't answer nor turned her back to face him.

"I thought you've already gone. What do you want here?"

"I'm going to Deling. You don't have to come, try to flee, make sure it's far enough to save your life."

"Didn't you say that you're not going to pursue her?"

"I had promised – _him."_

Now Quistis finally faced him and raised an eyebrow. "Squall?"

He nodded but Quistis's eyes demanded more explanation. "Don't push me on that side.", he answered.

A brief silence.

"I'm going too."

"Wouldn't it hurt you?"  
"Not anymore.", Quistis said firmly, showing her confident smile. "and Xander?"

"He must been brought there too."

Out of sudden, Quistis then held her fingers. She looked at her treasured scarlet diamond ring which made Seifer felt quite uneasy.

"So, you're going with me to Deling?", he said, not asked, to cut away unwanted feeling; a slight nod from Quistis, and her eyes fixed to his which made Seifer felt _much __more_ uneasy in a different way. Quistis gazed his jade eyes and realized their color which somehow felt familiar.

"Isn't topaz should be yellow-brown?", she asked.

"What?"

"Never mind.", Quistis smiled and turned away her face.

Seifer looked at her in curiosity, scanned her from head to toe with a brief glance just to ease his mind, then he realized something coincidentally. "What's with your palm?"

"Nothing."

"Yeah. Right. Nothing. Coz a Quistis Trepe wouldn't be any use without her magic. Now let's go."

Quistis smiles faded.…_right._

"and you owe me explanations about things.", she then said firmly, more like herself.

"Believe me, I've heard that words before. Both of you don't realize how you are actually alike.", Seifer smirked and smiled like it was a funny thing.

And the atmospheres were back to normal again.

"and you owe me explanations about things."

.-O.O-

[end of chapter : another love story]


	10. The Messenger

**DISCLAIMER : Final Fantasy Series belongs to Square-Enix.**

"The Show" is a song from Lenka

**RULE IN READING THIS: DROP YOUR LOGIC AT HOME; enter the world without questions coz THERE WOULD BE SOO MUCH (too much) odds here; just prepare!^^ coz I'm just too lazy to fix it ;**

**Chapter IX: ****"****The Second Mess****en****ger****"**

_Slow it down_

_Make it stop_

_Or else my heart is going to pop (the Show Lenka__*__)  
_

* * *

Night at Deling. The bloody night at Deling. The mighty city was dark and eerie.

Destroyed.

A woman in blue long sleeveless cardigan stood.

A smile escape her lips.

Blood tinted her beautiful face.

Her glowing golden eyes laugh in arrogance and hidden pain.

* * *

-O.O-

"You owe me explanation on things."

It was night already, and both of blonde were walking in plains toward the 'terminal' near Timber where they could took the train to Deling City.

"If you walk so slow like that, then we'll arrive next month in Deling.", Seifer said to Quistis who's left behind.

"I said I demand you to explain things."

Seifer now stopped and turned his back. A doubt expression on his face. "I know nothing."

Quistis caught up. Now both of them walked in same pace.

"You do."

"Talking will slowing us."

"How did you meet her?"

"That night at Deling…"

"You WERE there too?"  
"In the prison you could guess what information I got. Robin Oskman was jailed there for awhile and I knew that he's planning this thing with Rinoa involved.. I escaped the prison with unknown help. I was sure it was Esthar intelligence since you SEEDs must be hate me and want me dead…

But then it turned out this Oksman guy had died and Greyshade appeared in the scene. Likewise, it's nothing I'd care. I just had to take the chance. Esthar would welcome me if I brought her, dead or alive."

"Ok, that sounds like you."

"That's all. Satisfied, Instructor?"

And the remaining he wouldn't want to retell. How then he couldn't do anything. And there was that chaos, which he didn't do anything about that; not stopping nor _causing_.

Then, when the tsunami and earthquake happened and he almost died but suddenly the flood stopped.

What he did was almost all entirely running and running and that was so shameful for Seifer Almasy. Like a little hopeless and helpless coward.

Finally, the most so un-honorable part was that.

When he saw her beautiful angelic figure stood there. But it was soo eerie. He should admit that he was stiffened and terrified.

Her aura was so different, not like Rinoa he knew. This was more like _her_: Ultiemecia; so offensive.

Tensing.

So beautiful.

Her golden eyes and greyish wings. _Magnificent._

He felt death approaching him fast as she laid her gazed on him.

He's so scared. Damn it, actually he was so scared. But he pointed his hyperion proudly instead, with determined smug eyes,

"You... too?", she murmured.

Damn it, it still couldn't cover the fact that he was totally terrified right now. Damn it!

But then there was tear flew from the terrifying golden eyes.

Then the sorcerer was crying.

Her eyes turned back to brown, at the same time, the arrogance was replaced by terrified eyes. and she collapsed in front of Seifer's eyes. She was severely injured.

And as she collapsed, she coughed a massive bloody one and fainted.

Seifer remembered how the girl had twice come to his place at Timber just to be refused harshly by him.

"...! listen to me first, Seifer.."

"Go away, Rin! Go to that puberty boy of yours. I don't have time to waste here."

"…I thought…. I thought if it is you, you'd understand… since Ultimecia-"

"-DON'T EVER SAY her name again in front of me!"

"It's not a dream. It's not just a dream!"

"Oh right. Absolutely."

She looked hurt.

"If you really miss me that much, you just say it directly. See? Leonhart is nothing compare to me.", Seifer opened the door widely and put straight his arm allowing Rinoa to enter. "miss our little romantic summer?", he said mockingly.

Rinoa's expression was extremely hurt and she left him by the door.

That. Twice.

And now he saw with his eyes what she had turned to be.

(and the story began,,,)

...

...

He nursed back her. It was a fast recovery. Just 2 days. Most all the time the sorcerer was just crying and crying in pain. Or screamed in agony, so eerie. And sometimes only the unconscious beautiful girl Rinoa.

"Why didn't you kill me?" was the first thing she said. The same soft alluring voice he knew.  
"Now, tell me about your dreams."

"I…I'm so afraid….Seifer."

And man… there she was crying again at his shoulder.

"Something bad is going to happen. You must believe me."  
"What?"

"I don't know. I just feel it."

"…"  
"Seifer, am I Ultimecia?"

"..we'll find proofs that you're not."

"...what did I DO?"

"…"  
"I- I don't have a knight. I might turn to be-"

"GOD. What a joke. Isn't Squall your knight?"

"No. Seifer. Please, I beg you… will you become my knight?"

"No." _N__o, I'm going to deliver you to Esthar so I could be hero, Rinny._

She cried again so painful which Seifer could just keep silence and didn't fo anything.

"I'm so scared… I don't want to be Ultimecia… I DON'T WANT TO KILL A LOT of people!"

"I'm scared… now everybody hates me….why? WHY? Now Squall hates me…. Everybody wants to kill me…..I want to live…I just want to live. I don't want to die…."

"I don't want to be alone. Now I have nowhere to go home."

Rinoa just threw herself into him and he was taking advantage.

That night when they had intercourse, he was shocked to see suddenly her eyes changed golden again,and he swore he could hear clearly in his mind her voice said, "I make you my knight, boy."

Just like Ultimecia. _Damn, what the hell?_

In the morning she just woke up confused but didn't seem to remember anything.

"…Did we?", she said whe she first opened her eyes.

Siefer just saw her eyes.

"Yes. _What did you?-_" but then he halted "-forget it" and stood; took his clothes and left. "I just need to think."

The girl seems didn't remember anything.

Then days by days passed. They moved to a small house in FH where Seifer once lived. A very inadequate place to live in fact.

"…..he pierced me with his lionhart… here. Right here. You don't see how his eyes full hatred toward me. *a bitter laugh* "

Time was then flew quite calm for Rinoa. She had found her transient shelter.

Meanwhile, Seifer became more and more realized that Rinoa was actually depressed. The girl really needed help actually. She was suffering some kind of mental illness.

"We must find a way."

"Do you still dream that fuzzy things everynight?"  
"Yes."

"….Anyway, Leonhart is currently approaching here. We must move soon. "

"I must tell him."  
"Like he cares."

"Seifer, I'm scared. Please never leave me alone, OK?"

"…right. I promise."

Then a stormy night at Trabia. The sorcerer- no- Rinny was screaming in pain, giving birth to a baby boy, helped by none other than Seifer himself. It's ridiculous even to think about it.

"…..I can't take it anymore…", she was about t give up. Pale exhausted; and a lot of bleeding.

"No, you surely can! Damn it!"

"Please look for Squall and deliver the message."

But finally she survived.

Seifer was then confused to see that she was nowhere to be found that day after. Leaving him with Alexander and so many unsolved questions about that damn sorcerer and disaster thing.

And that was why he ended up bringing Alexander to orphanage at Dollet and started looking for Squall.

**-O.O-**

**[****end of chapter: the second messenger] **

Note: drama; a short- boring chapter indeed.


	11. Not a Fairytale

**DISCLAIMER : Final Fantasy Series belongs to Square-Enix.**

**RULE IN READING THIS: DROP YOUR LOGIC AT HOME; enter the world without questions coz THERE WOULD BE SOO MUCH (too much) odds here; just prepare!^^ coz I'm just too lazy to fix it ;**

"Now, it's your turn."

Tap.

Tap.

Quistis eyes rolled boringly. "What?"

"_Y__our romantic _stories, Instructor! What's happened between you two? How could you end up with him?"

"Nothing romantic."

Seifer smirked. "Right."

"…job. Just drop the subject. "

"So tell me about this job of yours. You shouldn't be affected that much if you said so. Not a fairytale, huh? I've told you years ago; it does not exist…"

"We should hurry. Stop the nonsense!"

**[Chapter: "Not a fairytale"]**

**[February 2000]**

Squall was sitting in his office usually. His minds were working so hard. Lack of sleeps made him even looked more pathetic. No signs of the sorcerer made in the last investigation made him even more depressed. And this issue too was now arising, made him and Gardens at most disadvantage situation.

Sheet… the metal door opened.

"Squall, it's not working. Now the eyes of the world are currently on you."

"I know. I've made mistake that night.", now he sank his head on his hands.

"Esthar had been advancing his offensive movement. It's just a matter of time they attack us."

"…Timber?"  
"Timber and Dollet remained neutral but that means they distrust us and could be problems for us,"

"…We have lost the world trust. I'll go seeing Zell to arrange more investigations. And... we must find _her _as soon as possible, Quistis! I swear I won't let her slip away again."

"-Squall. I mean, Commander-"

"What? No more detrimental situation I have al-"

"_-marry_ me.", she said firmly.

"_W__hat?_ I'm not in the mood of humor-"

"-you never have."

"Go check Irvine too, Quistis. I want him report directly to me-"

.*Clear throat* "I'm serious. This is a shortcut to regain public trust; Galbadia, Esthar, Dollet, Timber, that you're not involved privately with her. Not now."

Squall just rolled his eyes a bit to the left boringly as a sign of ignoring her. He just wanted her to go and like Squall always been, he didn't think words were necessary. Ignored her and she'd go through the door.

"Think of it rationally. I'm a perfect candidate. Please consider... We grew up together, went to same garden, years of training, everything! And we have lot in commons. I was and am your closest person; your second hand man. Everything! And public surely know it. Compared to Rinoa, it's nothing and-"

"-you are insane, Quistis. Now leave."

"Why? You're still into her?"

"No."

"Then prove it! It's just a matter of job! Why do you take it personally? It's just a matter of political play!"

Squall kept silence for a moment, then his cold eyes pierced Quistis directly.

"Because it is you. I can't."

"Now I beg you, Squall. Garden... garden is- garden has always been my sanctuary. My home. My hope. I don't want it to be destroyed and I'll do whatever it takes to protect it. Please, Squall. Save the Gardens. I know it sounds rather egoist…

And think of it, Squall. A lot of children, a lot of people out there, your SeeDs, the students, they have the same thought as mine. They don't have any place to go but Gardens, Squall! Protect their home, protect our home, our lives, Squall! What's so difficult of that for you? They're currently depend on you! Put their faith in you!"

"No."

Quistis stiffened. "I see.", she said incredibly calm instead. Then she walked toward the door.

-O-

"Is it true? Man?"

"Irvine."

Irvine tossed up a newspaper toward Squall face which had his photograph on its headline. _The same story…_Squall sighed while opening the papers.

"So, the report?"

"Bad. Ya don't want to hear that. I say go with Quistis…"

"…"

"I've heard it that she had proposed to ya."

"Whatever."

"Aren't y lucky? It's Quistis Trepe! Our own Quisty. She's intelligent… _hot…"_

"Whatever."

Now Squall had already walked, leaving Irvine.

"Hey, I thought you wanted to hear my report?"

"Save that for yourself."

Sheet…

He walked just to be blocked by the presence of Zell on the other side of the door. Squall gave him a slight gaze and walked further.

"Think of it, Squall."

"…"

"I overheard all."

-O-

**[****M****arch 2000]**

I looked at Zell and Irvine. They both wearing dark suits. It was raining heavily thus black umbrellas were there too. Being the most hysteric person of all, Selphie couldn't hide her emotion, her eyes terribly edematous, reddened, and swelled. She's crying silently. The cemetery was looked rather too luxurious.

But he's a great man, so everyone seemed too accept it. A magnificent ceremony it was. I couldn't even call back what I was saying during my speech hours ago.

Cid Kramer. 58, died of severe heart failure.

People –many important persons- came and went. From all over the world.

The ceremony itself was a military one. He's regarded as the hero, peacekeeper of the world thus his important fellows, rulers of nations of the world were there. All, except Galbadia and Timber which were now at tense situation, especially with Gardens.

Now, he's finally rest peacefully down there, buried here, near our old orphanage in southern peninsula. Side by side with his beloved wife's –our matron- last place to rest. Edea Kramer, as her personal wish too, was buried in here too a month and 3 days ago.

I never understood what this old man thought, the way he thought everything.

He told me directly about this personal wish in that Dollet's Truth Hospital (the most developed medical service yo could get, and the nearest from here).

I realized something. A figure was missing there.

I walked and I found that pretty figure looking at the sea; alone out of crowds. Nothing red this day. She's wearing black clothes with a long black skirt, with a black umbrella too. Her golden hair was down, half bound beautifully, without clipped.

Sunset.

"He's gone."

"…."

"Matron's gone. He's gone.. now what?"

"…"

"Hey! At least talk something! Why do you here in the first place?"

"…."

"What will happen? Do you think it'll be getting worse?"

"The truth is, yes."

"…our marriage is next week. But matron's gone, and now, Cid- you know, he's like a father to me."

_Me too__._

"We don't know when death approach us. And he's sick. You should have been prepared for that."_._

"Can you try to talk something good? A little comfort? Even just pretend?"  
"…no."

"I see. That's typical you….*sigh*…"

"…Whatever. "

'….May I ask you something then?"

"…"

"Why did you finally give this ring? Do you even – _love me_?"

"You've already known the answer."

"Right.", she said bitterly.

"-you could change your mind if you want."

She let out a bitter chuckle.

"I don't but I could learn."

"just like you learn your gunblade skill?"

"If you want to put it that way."

But then she cried silently. Tears flowing. I couldn't believe what I saw. An instrunctur Quistis Trepe, Seed S, shouldn't be this vulnerable.

It's my decision if I wanted to go leaving her alone.

She needed her time.

As I walked leaving the shore, _that man _approaching.

I gazed a little and went straight.

He stopped me. "So, I am the least to know, aren't I? When would you tell me?", Laguna's green eyes met mine.

Then I spoke,

"Thank you for coming… the speech at Cid's memorial."

"God, you're not expecting me to come?"

"…expectedly , yes, since you're President of Esthar. I-", my voice stuck, "-ehm, really appreciate it." My eyes wandered to look for _her figure._

"You really are respecting him I see. If you're looking for Ellone, she's sick. But you just come whenever you want, Son.", brief pause, "… Did you tell him about the marriage?"

"If you mean mine, yes, of course. Now if you excuse me."

"I think we should talk. A lot. Without any kind of politics if you understand what I mean…", he grinned out of sudden. _What? Is he joking or something?_

I stared him then said, "Nothing to talk. Excuse me."

"Cid… he's like a father to you , isn't he?"

"Yes. And with all of respects, stop acting like you're my father. And just for you to know, I don't need any kind of comfort right now."

"Squall, do I have to lie lifelessly like that just to make you care about my presence just like the way you respect _him?__"_

"Whatever, Laguna."

I walked away. 17 years could mean nothing to you, Laguna, but not for me.

"Squall.", his voice become serious. "apparently, _we_ still have some serious issue. As the sorcerer destroyed our Laboratory months ago."

"What?", I turned back and said, "then we have same goals.", I couldn't hid my annoyed tone. It sounded so defensive.

"Right, that is what exactly I want to assure you. I'm on your side, Son-"

I stared at him boringly. But what came from his mouth next quite hit me hard.

"-but my citizen apparently not.", Laguna finished his sentence.

"You do your job well, OK. And I 'll do some back ups. You'll reject me. I am still your father."

Now he smiled confidently like a moron.

"Whatever."

* * *

*Squall's office*

**[****N****ovember 2000]**

Although everybody always think less of him, but I know better. This guy, is mature, have a high spirit, strong willed - but unlike me never been that stiff. He has this skill as fighter which God knows is equal to mine- no, maybe more, since he doesn't need to use weapon-… hell_-whatever._ He's brave, and could mingle with people nicely. So easily, unlike me. He'd like to take risks for bigger things. Good point as a leader.

Somewhat looked dumb, but he's actually rather calculating things (that's why in our first real battle in SeeD exam when we're still too young he didn't jump the riff unlike me and Selphie I believe). He's a graduated; a SeeD; with more than enough combat training and theories about military strategies.

That's completely covered by his low profile, his sly grin, and carefree attitudes, and yeah- loud mouth. So everybody always thinks he is somewhat childish. I'm just wondering if it's just a camouflage, so who's being naïve here? Me being that transparent,cold, and sharp person?

He never let anyone sees he's down. But man… he's just a human. And he could be really serious sometimes.

This highly skilled person, unfortunately, has his weakest point on a very silly thing : food.

_Could he really able to handle this?_

_Yes._

_Yes, no need to doubt._

I didn't ever think I could open up to anybody, especially to this man. But years have passed, and I bet I am the only one who can see his true self. The clever one, the serious one. The mature one. _Without camouflage._

And he knows me that much too.

Well, this is my friend. I finally have one person I could trust in my life. Normal.

"Yo, man! What's wrong? Talk to me! You're dazed.."

Sounds creepy to me. But nothing's wrong with being normal. I raised my eyebrow, then I stood, looked at him directly.

"If something ever happens to me, I leave this garden to you, Zell."

"_WHAT? _wh-what are you talking about?", his usual grin faded. "we're talking about this damn mission and this brilliant idea of building ultimate weapon- and now what?"

"I trust you. No one else could. I don't want to give you burden or what. But promise me."

"…"

"promise me."

"…"

"I 've never asked you anything."

"Damn…right."

"-and Quistis, Selphie would have Irvine, but no one would be there to protect her. She'll need you as her little brother."

_"-you're not_ going to do something crazy right? man, seriously, you're like somewhat-going to die!"

"…whatever. Just forget it then."

"…..I understand, Squall. You know…uh… you don't have to hold these burdens all yourself, talk to me , man!"

"I think it's night already. We have much important things to do tomorrow."

I stood and left my office.

"Where are you going?"

* * *

**[same day, commander's private room]**

_[__I dream I was missing_

_You were so scared but no one would listen _

_Coz no one else care_

_After my dreaming_

_I woke with this fear_

_What am I leaving_

_When I'm done here_

_I'm strong on the surface _

_not all the way through_

_I've never been perfect but neither have you_

_When my time comes_

_Forget the wrong that' I 've done_

_Help me leave some_

_Reason to be missed_

_Keep me in your memory_

_Pretending someone can save me from myself_

_I can't be who you are__]_ Leave Out All the Rest, LP._

03.00 am. I woke with unknown nightmare. I couldn't remember but my heart still beat rapidly. I gazed around, this room was never been like home to me.

She moved her body. Yes, the well trained soldier like her must been aware. She must had been awake by now but she didn't speak and that was her choice.

I put on my SeeDs uniform, put on my commander insignia.

"Where are you going?"

I didn't answer. I know she still kept staring at me. She knew well that I, if not spending my whole night at my office, was used to started early, as early as 03.00 a,m in the morning.

I grabbed my lionhart. And went to my office.

...Felt more like home tome me; and I could work so I could erase my unwanted thoughts.

Just for 10 minutes, and I was back to the room. To our room. I entered it quietly. This day was an exception.

I looked at her sleeping figure. So tired Yet so beautiful. I looked at the window, the full moon shone brightly. I looked at her again. Tears were there at the strong figure.

I would like to erase all your burdens; I wished I had never involved you with this.

I took off my SeeDs uniform, unbutton my commander insignia and took my old clothes. My fur jacket. My lionhart.

I looked at her again. I halted when about to kissed her forehead. I just couldn't do it.

_Sorry that never been fair to you._

_I hope you'll find someone who can protect you._

_You're just too precious, Quistis._

I know that you want me standing here protecting the Garden. Solving the problems.

God, I should have protected you Quistis.

I wish I could.

_I'm going to Esthar. Kill her by myself._

With a determined thought I walked out of my room. My garden.

O-O

* * *

The night was calm and dark but my heart beat fast. The plain was muddy, and the scent of damp soil was in the air. I inhaled the moist air deeply and tried to ran faster. After this, I'm going to reach Balamb. Train station. Leave unnoticed without SeeD facilities.

"Hhh!", I nearly choked.

I was then grabbed by the collar, punched in face, hit hard, and fell to the ground. The fast technique…._must be-_

"-you're not going anywhere.", _He_ said in a very cold and serious expression he almost never shown. "what are you? fleeing like some little boy? _GROW up!you're just run and run!_"

"You're not going to stop me, even if it's you. I'm going to kill her now and you better back off!"

"Kill her? Heh, like I don't know you, man…",unfamiliar mocking tone from him.

I felt the urge to raise my gunblade and yeah I did that.

_Clank!_

Clank!

"Nice moves… but don't you feel so arrogant, Squall."

He managed to evade it. _damn._

"You forgot something,man…."

He beat and beat and hit me hard. Continuously. Repetitively.

"renzokuken!"

_Whew. False move, Squall. _Now I got Zell's famous meteor kick on me. And he didn't intend to show mercies here. he did everything purposely.

"Man… what are you without junctions? See, Squall? It's not that you are the coolest person in the world. You just had those opportunities… _have _them even now…"

_Clank!_

He threw my gunblade away.

_Damn!_ I ran toward it but he had already picked it.

He just keep beating me. Up. Left. Right. Down.

"You've never been stronger than me. What will you do without this? Me always been good with bare hands. You've never been the stronger, you just got those super fine junctions, the most stronger spells, the strongest GFs, strongest weapon, everything…You just accidentally _chosen by Cid, Quistis, and everyone._ "

I cough a bloody one.

He stopped.

Next thing I knew, my head was now in the water. Cold salty water of Balamb Ocean. My eyes hurts and felt burnt and I couldn't breath. _Is he trying to drown me? Kill me?_

"Cool your head, man!"

Blub…blub… blub….

_-can't breath-_

Crshh… "Hhh…ARGH- ughh…!", I inhaled as max as I could when he pulled me out.

Blub…blub… and he put me down again. Damn it, I've never realized his hands were this strong. I tried to loosen his grip but it's completely useless.

"Think, man! Think! Go back to your self! This is not you, man!"

Up. "H…Hhh…"

Blub….blub…

_Zell, you're going to die…_

"Have your memories refreshed? Feel this water, man! We grew up together in that orphanage….. you just throw us because of that girl?"

_You-re going to ddie…_

I finally could breath freely and I looked at him in pure anger. His expression became softened and looked at me sympathetically (which God knows I despise it despite his sincerity).

"that is why… don't hold burdens all of yourself, you IDIOT!"

_Enough!_

I managed to grab my lionhart back and aimed for his neck.

I finally made him fall.

"Ok. I don't care anymore! You don't get it, do you? Fine! _Do as your wish!",_ he said and then I felt the presence of Shiva. I almost forgot that I just separated with it hours ago. (I've never been separated with it before. That explains why I could easily take that again without detrimental effects)

"SQUALL, you're just pathetic. Don't you know, Man? Like I don't know how the way you think…"

_Enough._

"You could act as if you're tough! But man! Your true reason is finding her and protects that girl! Like I don't know you. You -the one who sneaked that night to escort that girl across FH railroad! It even way more ridiculous than Seifer and his romantic dreams! You're just end up kneeling in front of-"

_ENOUGH._

Without I fully realized, I already raised up my hands and released Shiva to the real world.

The grand summoning. Everything then frozen.

_Good for you to be silent like that._

I finally could win.

_You must thank me that I have no intention to kill you. __L__ook who's stronger here…_

"Now, try, if you _could_ stop me, Zell." I felt an unfamiliar victorious arrogance joy rising..

And I fled, leaving him badly injured.

_Finally._

* * *

**[**_**-the day after**_**-]**

"Your rank slip 10.", I said. "and you're going to Centra-"

"I _was_ about going to search for Irvine anyway.", he said, still looked angry and obeyed me half-hearted. And he kept quiet unless I forced him to talk. Unlike his usual self, this Zell was lack of energy and his face was nothing but bored and disgusted.

"You're not going to search him. You're just replacing him in that mission, Dincth."

"You're just letting him lost?killed?You're abandoning Irvine?!"

"…."

"It's enough! Do you think you've won? Man! I remind you, you just won last night BECAUSE of the GF I handed to you! did that tricky grand summoning with the GF I _sincerely_ brought to your damn dirty hands! And like I CARE YOU'RE SITTING in your office right now! *dry laugh* …you're _better off anyway._ "

I stared at him.

"WHAT? What's about that damn stare? You're not freaking me out. And I'm telling you, man! I'm not going to go to Centra! Not leaving-"

"-better think twice before you talk, Zell.", my voice was a flat cold, "didn't you think I'm incapable? Do you really hate the way I do things that bad, don't you? Little Zelly wants to do something about this world? This Garden? What? Talk to Cid? He's dead-"

"SHUT UP!"

"But it's true and you know that. Better behave well or I throw you out of this game.", I threatened him. "Your life. Your mother's. Money… how could you feed her without job? Oh, and of course your own needs to bee needed. Doesn't Zell Dincht need to be some kind of hero to-"

"Squall,_man!_ you're just!"

He looked extremely mad. Red face and clenched fist. I, still calm, then speak my words, "what are you, Zell Dincht? What are you without this Garden? No, none will hire you. and what exactly the use of-"

"Goddamnit, Squall! I'm outta this place. I have sickened about this anyway! I have already killed you if you're not the guy I knew these years!"

He turned his back briefly and looked at my eyes, "-and I'm going to find Irvine. You're not going to have everything you want, Squall. I am not your lapdog."

BRAK! There it went… the door was closed hard.

_If I don't send you abroad, we'll just have another fight and I'll just end up killing you. this is better._

I reached my cigarette and looked out of the windows.

_And in one of these days… I really must bid farewell to this garden._

O.O


	12. Reunion

**DISCLAIMER : Final Fantasy Series belongs to Square-Enix.**

**RULE IN READING THIS: DROP YOUR LOGIC AT HOME; enter the world without questions coz THERE WOULD BE SOO MUCH (too much) odds here; just prepare! coz I'm just too lazy to fix it ; no details****; not logical****.**

**Chapter XI: *REUNION***

Selphie had just jumped out from Ragnarok. She was the last person to exit that giant airship. As the engine stopped, its feature seen clearly. Selphie looked at that thing for a while, with a blank stare. They were now in the grassy land behind mountains and caves, separated with the civilized area by the tropical forest. Yes. The place once used to be G-garden. Since G-garden had been destroyed (that means twice) when the war happened, now the place was just a ruin, an abandoned ruin.

Selphie then reentered and went to the cockpit to activate the shielding system.

_There it goes._

It worked.

Then she went down and exited. She sat then near a tree, looking at Ragnarok as its feature disappeared. Apparently Irvine and Zell was nowhere to be found.

Footsteps then heard.

"Selphie! Guess what I've found here!", Zell's voice, sounded rather cheerful. "care to grab one? Here.", he offered bananas.

Selphie turned her head slightly.

"I don't eat banana."

"I see. Even when the food is scarce you don't eat, huh?"

_Banana? I don't want to get fat…_

Why she was here in the first place? She must have been crazy!

She then remembered she was at café in Galbadia. Music was heard. Dim light. Smells of expensive perfume…Cafe for the riches and snobbish; what would you expect?

**[flash]**

"What's with the coffee? Taldis, the cheapest instant coffee…"

"It's different.",she answered coldly.

"You don't drink coffee."

"Oh yes, I did. Maybe you just never knew me."

_L__ies again. I never like coffee. I seldom if ever drink that. _

_It was him._

_His favorite coffee._

Selphie sigh.

_No, the ladiesman always preferred wine or alcohol of course._ Selphie didn't realized she let out a small smile escape.

**"but you always like banana, ****S****elph…",** a clearer voice of Zell said.

She just stared Zell blankly.

Her mind flew deeper, at that night in galbadia café, with a cup of taldis at hand and Dirk's disturbing voice and babbling, she was digging her old memories.

[flash]

"uh-oh- Irvy! Listen to me first..! we have to finish this soon. Squall will get angry!"

But then he took a sit instead on that breezy harbor of Dollet. A comfortable looking style for sitting actually.

"C'mon, man…. Just easy for a while. Ahhhh… the wind's great ya see, selphie? Feel it?"

And he picked a schahet of coffee from his pocket, tore it lazily and pour into his aluminum bottle. The smoke was in the air, the water apparently hot. The smell of coffee then aired.

"Want some?", he smiled slyly

"You drink coffee instead of whiskey?"

"Of course no.. it's below my high standard. A man like me… coffee? Are you kidding? I'm not a workaholic robot called Squall." he grinned." Just for fun…I got this from our lovely commander.", he poured in and gazed into the sea.

"What? ! No, YOU STOLE FROM SQUALLY? Again?"

"What if I did? It's fun."

"You said that two days ago, and a week ago… just accept it, you've been addicted to that, ha haha HAHA…" *giggles*

He drank it; likely enjoying every taste, every sip.

"Um… don't you think that we should hurry on to catch the train?"

"No… I've prepared more than that. Be my guest, Lady. We're on a fabulous holiday trip!"

"What?"

"Ow, c'mon! we're already SeeDs. High rank seeds. See? They're coming."

He stood confidently and gazed to the sea, raised his Exeter, and smiled to me.

"WHAT? You make tt—the special ship to escort us back?"

"It's SeeDs facility."

"it-"

" -is not just for exam. C'mon, my lady!"

"Does Squall even know about this?"  
"C'mon!", he laughed as the automatic door opened and a young seed cadet appeared and saluted us.

"Oh, I don't want to get killed by him! Not yet!"

_Taldis._

_Squall._

_Why do you like this bitter taste?_

"…What's wrong with you? If you want some coffee, I'd buy you at Coffee Palace."

"I want this, Dirk. Can't you understand?"

"Hey,You look odd this day., Selphie…probs?"

Selphie gazed him, stared him for almost a minute, that Dirk even thought she'd kiss him and was already reacted to it. But then, what Selphie do was turned away and went by the door.

And there she was, being with fugitives, stole the ragnarok… hhhhh...

She sighed deeply.

"…"

**"things are changed these days, huh?"** apparently Zell was still there.

**"…"**

**"****Y****ou said that we're walking from here, aren't you? Then you need to eat, and this is only what we have. Lucky us, tropical forest. Banana."**

**"-what, what we do then in dollet? Don't tell me you don't have plans."**

Zell stopped eating. He didn't know what to answer.

**"****S****ee?", **Selphie said weakly. **"we're better separate from now on."**

Selphie stood.** "****D****on't follow me. You go to that forest. I'm going back to ****G****albadia"**

"**How?",** Irvine's voice cut. He apparently had arrived. He grab one of bananas Zell hoding and eat it hastily.

"**don't waste thing on someone who don't want it**", he said to Zell.

"**Irvine… were you in the forest already**?"

**"I was wondering what took you two so long. And here it is…",** Irvine said. "

**"Now what? What 'ca doing? Ask your buddies to escort you back to y'r damn luxury?"**, Irvine asked Selphie. He then looked at Zell," **C'mon man,Zell..! she doesn't need us. **_**She doesn't want to be involved with us.**_**"**

"**Irvine, this is in the middle of nowhere!",** Zell answered.

**"****W****e're running out of time already."**

She just stared him without words.

He broke the gaze.

**"****O****k, let's just take a rest here this night, Zell. It's late already."**

Selphie might be forget coz she had too much using her GFs. But Irvine was different. He remembered the details of their childhood life, even for silly matters.

The ocean was blue,

Breezy wind, clashes waves…

Yes, so peaceful.

Two children were sitting on the sandy beach. The others were playing not too far from them. One brunette boy was sitting by himself in the farthest corner though. While the cute blond girl was busy with her own sandy castle she had made, not too far from the brunette. The others were running, playing some games.

"I want to be like him! Isn't he cool? The tall man who visited matron this day?"

"O yea."

But he was busy with his own old music player with a dull earphone he popped into his ear. The present his matron gave him yesterday as his birthday present.

"IRVY? Listen to me!"

"What, I don't hear ya. Hear… theis music is really cool! Remind me of Galbadia… my hometown."

"Hmph."

"Hey, how about your childhood? Man.. I really missed my parents. And you know what? Deling city is really cool. My hometown, I'll take you there someday.", he was actually sad and almost cry if he's not a boy. It's almost 2 years he's been here but he still dreamed about his lost childhood which actually vague. What he had was just an old photograph to remember his parents.

But this selphie girl was not the sensitive type. She apparently didn't see the hint nor care about it. She kept talking and talking about herself… and her dream… and everything _with an extremely chirpy voice cheerfully._

"Nope. I never had anything to remember. My memory is always been here. And I'm totally happy about it so I don't have to weeping like you guys."

Odd. But that's made the sad Irvine smiled. That's why he liked to hang up with this girl.

Yes, she was raised here as a baby, that's what matron told him. Maybe he was far more lucky then her. At least he remembered a little about his parents, about his happy life as a little happy family. And as he remembered it (again, vaguely),he was from a wealthy family from Deling.

"….YOU'RE NOT LISTENING!hmph…", she, being spoiled, grabbed his precious earphone so he couldn't hear the music.

"Whoa…whoa… SeeDs,huh?"

"YES!", the girl then smiling again happily.

"It's cool, irvy! I want the world to know me!"

"If you want the world t hear ya, then sing!"

"Huh?"

"Sing! Just like this cool guy."

"I don't want to be a singer, a soldier is mooooooooore waaaay cooler!"

But she laughed.

So sweet.

So naïve.

They both were.

Now he looked at the beautiful girl in front of him.

**"sing, huh? So, pursue your dream.",** Irvine said coldly.

**"I already have my life.",** she answered.

_Right, go on then, lady._

She looked at him again, watch as his eyes widening in horror. Panic was there.

Then he ran toward ragnarok. (which not seen due to shielding system)

**"DAMN IT! Let's go Zell!"**

**"****W****here?"**

**"Look at the sky! We're escorting this ****L****ady back to ****G****albadia!"**

Selphie turned her head and gasped in shock.

**"Zell…?"**

**"****L****unatic Pandora… it has started…"**

Irvine shouted from a far, **"****Y****ou're coming or not?"**

Zell ran toward him, looked at Selphie briefly and entered the ragnarok.

Selphie then ran too.

**"****W****ait, can I have a GF… I- I want to fight too.", she said to Irvine. No answer. "I won't be use without my magic."**

Irvine just ignored her and went to the elevator. Then Selphie could feel the pressure, Irvine had this thing aired.

The machine buzzed.

Being sensitive like always, Zell just stood there, and stiffened.

**"****W****hat's happened to doomtrain? The last time I saw you years ago, at the damn interview, you still junctioned it."**

Selphie felt a little guilt.

**"I gave it to-"**

**"****N****evermind, -here. You can use mine.", Zell then said.**

**"****H****ow about you?"**

**"I'm ok coz I depend on my physic ability. I don't use weapon if you forget. No magic. Just bare hands. Aren't I cool?", he tried to melt the situation with his trademark grin.**

**"…thanks."**

**"****R****eady?"**

**"..mm."**

She tried to encourage herself. A tears flowing to her cheekbone.

Not to long after that, a hysteric painful scream was then heard by Irvine Kinneas who was sitting in the cockpit upstairs, alone, steering the airship.

Then elevator was arrived with its familiar sound, with Zell figure appeared. Zell took a seat beside him.

"Deling, then. Full speed.", Irvine said.

"She's ok, man.", Zell said to him instead and closed his eyes trying to calm himself and took a little nap.

He could act strong , brave, and confident, but man, Zell Dinct was really anxious and terrified right now. And confused.

And he had nothing for defense.

Not even a single GF. Not a trained body nor skill.

No plans.

Confused about his responsibility.

"Irvine, I have a request man…."

"Go on."

"I want to drop in Winhill for a sec."

"No time, buddy. See that sky over there?"

"I know.. but-"

"-and it's endanger us and your little family there."

"We could park a little far from it-"

"And walk? Waiting for whatever something there in Deling happens?"

"Aww, now you sounds like Squall."

Sheet…

Zell turned his head to see _her._

"You OK?"

She nodded. She had apparently well in handling the junctioning. "Winhill?", she asked.

"Hmm.."

"Whatever business you had there, Zell, it's futile."

"?"

"Winhill siege. It's everywhere in the newspapers and TV. How couldn't you know? The same day when I stole this thing to save you."

Irvine turned his head slightly to him.

"See?"

"NO… nno… _it can't be_!"

"We're endangering people surrounding us, there's no normal life for us.", Irvine continued. "unless we end this.", he said more.

"Tell me it's not true!Selph? ", he grabbed her shoulder.

But in the other hand, Selpie was then turn paler and vomit.

Then blood running from her nose.

"…Selph? You- alright?"

She then collapsed at his hands.

Irvine then turned his head and looked at her.

"…Her body couldn't longer adapt to GFs ?...No, probably still adapting. She'll be ok."

Zell kept silent.

"Just let it go, Zell. Ya too will be ok, man."

"Drop me at winhill, Irvine!", his eyes full of unknown anger. "just to ascertain it. Just see it from afar, just-"

"Have the steer.", Irvine moved form the pilot seat. And then he approached the unconscious Selphie.

-O.O-

OOOO

-O.O-

*******I****n a very beautiful place…***

_Where is this? So beautiful..__._

Quistis trepe could see white plans around her. Yes. Odd. _White. _Grassy green field was matching the whitish land. Flowers with different colors were also there. Trees. Beautiful forest with a beautiful lake.

So peaceful.

The wind blew soothingly. Far to the east, quistis could see a magnificent waterfall. So beautiful. And there it was, the beautiful river flowing.

Water. Quistis always liked water.

The sound it made also soothing.

Infront of her, not too far from where she stood, Quistis could see the beautiful lake. The water was clear.

She approached it, smiling.

_Where is this? This is so beautiful…_

She knelt down to get nearer to the water surface. _This is really what I define as…_

_Heaven._

She now closed her eyes and took deep breath as if to relax herself. Save the Queen was nowhere to be found in her pocket. But she couldn't care about it, no, since she knew that she didn't need it anymore. With eyes closed, she tried to feel the wind, enjoying every moment.

Did she have a right to live peacefully like this? With everything she had done?

_...__but my life has never been a fairytale. So I might deserve this_. She talked to herself in her mind.

"You know… love only comes to they who believe it.", a soft voice broke the silence. Made a brief eerie feeling, because there was something not right, not normal in that voice. Just like floating. Although, it seems rather familiar.

Quistis opened her eyes spontaneously and she was shocked to see an also familiar shadow was now there in the clear water, accompanying her own face, smiling.

She thought she was seeing _her. _But no, it came to realization that no one's there. It was just her own shadow, and she was completely alone.

Now she stood. _Whatever about the shadow, hell I don't care._

She gazed at the beautiful scenery around. She never felt so happy, peaceful, and free like this. She knew she'd like the place.

_Wait… there is definitely someone there…_

Afar to the west, a man was standing there near a tree. He was facing the lake.

Quistis approached him. She half hoped that it was _him. Didn't he like to hang around the __O__bel __L__ake and humming, skipping, throwing rocks into the lake?although that arrogant man always denied it._

But much to her disappointment, it was-

"SEIFER!"

Odd. He didn't seem to hear her. She tried anything to attract his attention, but nope. as if she was invisible.

"Seifer, what are you doing?"

He looked extremely fear. Quistis never seen that expression on his usual smug face. He gazed at the lake, and approaching it.

It was just so strange. How could he had that expression? The lake was nothing but beautiful, soothing, calming.

But ironically, now he was screaming. Screaming in pain. He knelt. And then he looked anxious. He looked terrified.

It just doesn't make any sense.

She felt nothing but happiness, peaceful, an unexplained light feeling here,as if all f her burdens were lifted. Bu he was rather look tortured.

Now. He stood still, gazing at the beautiful lake, with a doubt expression. Regret was there. He sighed and walked approaching the lake again.

"Seifer! Stop! You'll fall to the lake!"

He didn't hear her. And he kept walking as if he didn't know it was a lake.

"HEY YOU IDIOT!"

"It's futile. He can't hear you, Quistis.", a familiar voice heard as she felt a light touch on her shoulder.

Quistis turned her head in a rush, yelled panicky, half believe.

The same warm calming smile welcomed her..

"E-Ellone?"

She smiled there. Her figure didn't disappear. She was there! Intact. Look healthy. Alive. She wore her old blue dress with a long blue scarf. The same thing she saw her in the first time after separated for years.

"Quisty."

"Please, don't say this is a dream…!", the blond woman hugged the brown haired lady. "I-I miss you!"

"I'm just happy to see you alright. Most of all, I'm worried about you."

"Why am I here? Why are you here?"

She laughed sweetly.

"Am I dead?"

She laughed again warmly.

"Ellone… did Squall kill you? It's a lie, right?"  
but she nodded slightly.

"But you're here!"

An eerie feeling then resurface. "that means I'm dead.", Quistis concluded.

"Don't blame him, Quisty. It's not his fault. It's just fate."

"See? Can you see him?"

"Of course I can."

"Stop him!"

She just smiled.

"He can't hear me!"

She smiled.

Qusitis struck into realization.

"Is this… _time compression?_ Where am I?"

Now Ellone didn't answer nor smile.

"It's strange, why would anyone look terrified in this beautiful place?"

Seifer now had been kneeling near the lake in pain. He was soaked, his body was wet because of the lake. But just before he moved further into the lake, he had stopped suddenly and turned back, so now he was in the edge of the lake again.

"He is seeing his own future... And you could do nothing about it.", Ellone smiled again.

"His _future?_"

"Yes."

"So, what am I seeing is not exactly the same as his? This place… we're not in the same-"

"-you could say that."

Quistis was looking directly at her beautiful warm brown eyes when suddenly she was flinching. She looked anxious for a second

"Take care, Qusity. I'm sorry… but- take care of them for me.. We always love you Qusity. You're not alone.."

Her image was then somehow blurred. She shook her hand tightly as if this was the last goodbye. Quistis could felt something hard and cold in her hand. "It might be cruel, but stay strong Quisty."

And Quistis could see Ellone was then run approaching seifer, whispering something to him as her image fading.

Now she was gone.

That only left seifer yelling something which –_Oddly-_ couldn't be heard by Quistis.

Now his image too was gone.

Silence.

Quistis now was alone. Again.

But she had always been alone anyway, and she didn't bother it too much, somehow, her mind had accepted it. She had found her place where she belong. And that was just more way too luxury for her, more than enough.

Then ellone familiar voice could hear again as if whispering through the wind.

"Now you must go."

"I love this place. Please, let me be here with you.", tears escape her eyes. "I know you're still here. Please, don't leave me alone. Again."

"I'm sorry but I might- don't belong here either."

Quistis tried desperately to sharpen her hearing. But no. no more her soft voice. Ellone's gone.

"Please-", she cried. "Please."

Quistis now realized that she was still holding her own hand tightly, squeezing it as if didn't want to loose Ellone. She felt it. She realized that and opened her hand, and that thing Ellone gave her in her handshake fell.

Quistis knelt to collect it.

"Topaz. Green topaz.", she saw how it was beautifully shone under the sunshine.

"You know that I always love red….", she sighed. Still , tears flowing from her beautiful blue eyes. She kept staring at the green gems.

But now it looks rather different.

"Quistis. Quistis! Hear me…Damn it!"

_S__o, you're still there! Ellone!_

"Damn it! Are you dead? stop staring me blankly like that!"

She laughed ironically, "Of course. You know better."

"!? stop the nonsense! Now we must get away from this! You said that you wanted to see that puberty boy again, didn't you! Damn it! Stop joking or else-"

_Wait.. this is definitely not Ellone._

"Seifer?"

"Welcome back, instructor! Now let's think some good plans to escape. No weapons. Antimagical device. Use your damn clever brain and ridicuouls seeds theory here."

"Huh?I saw you in my dream! Thanks God you're alive!"

It was dark.

"You- _what?_ Ssst….. don't yell. We were arrested. Don't you remember? This thing, efficient, connected to whatever device outhere, sent us electricity for torture."

_Oh, right…_ She was in some kind of jailed. Both of then were hung in chained, close range, face to face. The room was just too small. She looked around.

"So it must be Galbadia."

"You bet. Shit! This chain is just too tight! I can't use my GF. How about you?"

"…mine nowhere to be found. Hey, this room is too small. I can barely breathing. The oxygen…"

Kreek…

Clank…

The door opened. Light peeked in. But they didn't come in since this was just too small even to be called "room".

"sst…"

Two men talked in foreign language.

"You better say the truth. Your backups won't arrive, we got them all."

And the torture began again.

_Back ups?_

Hours later finally they left them again without electric impulse.

"You ok?"

"It's esthar."

"What?"

"Didn't you listen how they spoke, Seifer?"

But his voice rather sounds doubtful and he was gasping, "Trepe. Hurry. He couldn't set his foot in Deling. It ends when he reunite with his sorcerer."

"_H__e?_"

Clank. The door opened again.

And they took seifer out.

"You two are better separated."

Alone in the dark stink cell, Seifer Almasy felt the rage had burnt his head. He had already ran out of time. Trepe was confused.

And that dream. Another fuzzy dream. But the voice was clear. He must stop Leonhart to meet his sorcerer.

_Think of it, __S__eifer! Damn!_

Rage.

_Damn! No GF. Nothing equally called weapon._

Rage. Strange, he could feel his hand now hot; burnt. "huh?"

Now smile escaped his lips. _Whatever this is.__..__ This__'__s good._ Fire spell from his hand. _Never thought I am such a good fire caster._ He smirked.

Chess….

The chain then weaken. _Damn, it was totally hot. But here we go…_

He then hit the guards. Sneaked in with guard uniform. And went to search his weapon. He succeeded in retrieving it back after some sadist interrogation to one of the poor guy who end up meeting death in his hand.

Regained his weapon, he regained his confidence to do something fiasco like attracting whole damn prison if needed just to release Trepe, now he straight up back to the cell.

But he stopped when hearing too familiar screaming from one of the cell.

Some actions, a lot of cursing, and to Seifer's enjoyments, much killing, now there he was, standing in front of the big red giant airship, Ragnarok, with unplanned three more accompanies.

"How could only he who's able to broke free?", Chicken Wuss asked in suspicious tone.

"'Coz I'm special. That's it, Wuss."

"Don't use that ship again. If your story is true, then they could catch us fast."- _Quistis trepe like always._

"We don't have much time, still, that thing is the fastest. We'll known already. But with that thing, we could at least flee."

"CAN'T YOU SEE IT'S FUTILE? The engine wouldn't start. You heard them! That's why they store this thing here! Garage-M room!"

_Woo hoo.. so, now this is the little messenger girl now. Improvement. Not only her looks I see.._

The cowboy seems the most quieter person now. How he gazed everyone, especially how he gazed the messenger girl now reminding Seifer Squall's steel piercing blue eyes. He walked toward the airship, went inside and yelled, "START NOW!"

To everyone's surprised, lamps then turned on. The elevator worked.

"For your supposedly birthday present. Luckily,it only recognizes my voice now.", the cowboy said to Selphie with an extremely cold tone. "I was the one who locked it back in Winhill."

"…"

A look of regret on her beautiful face.

"OK, enough of the touchy witty moments! Either of you, go to the cockpit, pilot this ship! CAN'T YOU SEE WE'RE OUT OF TIME NOW?", Seifer shouted furiously. Seifer almasy had never been a technology geek. He had always been the old, classic type who preferred conventional ways to do things. And that explains how he was allergy to any kinds of technology. Blind to it, to be more specific.

A brief tense situation. Everyone was in unreadable expression except for Seifer's blunt anger.

Sheet…

Elevator then went upward with selphie on it. The engine started and the thing flight. And Zell, followed by Irvine also went upside.

"...not exactly the reunion I ever dreamt of.", Qusitis said in low voice, passing seifer and went upside too.

"What? No hugs and cries?"

Sheet…

"I've never thought you're the type-"

"Oh shut up, Seifer! You are really insensitive as we know. But don't make it too blunt. And this- what you're talking about? We must stop Squall?", Quistis cut in.

"I don't trust you, Seifer. Never.", Zell said.

"Wish you could kill me then, huh?Chicken wuss?"

He just ignored Seifer. Everyone now seems on their own minds.

Irvine Exeter now on seifer head, while seifer was mentally too tired to pay back. He didn't want to play this time.

"Tell me anything you know. Now!"

His hyperion on Zell's good hand.

This would be such an uncomfortable trip to Deling. One gloomy depressed girl piloting the ship without spoken words. One man pointed Exeter to his head by a very paranoid sharpshooter while another kept hyperion away with empty stare. The three of them were in _that stiff _position for almost 20 minutes.

And one woman deeply thinking, trying desperately to understand the situation, and the story the man told. Now they had already started cursing and arguing, almost fighting.

Now she was the one who standing and yelled.

"NOW COULD everybody calm down and just trust another a bit? Don't you know? This might be last moments we had _alive!_ Now, everybody, first we made our stories clear. This- and that! Damn it! God! I don't understand. We won't. Everyone tells everything now. You. You. You. You."

"We just have short time, Instructor. This is ridiculous."

"That is exactly what I meant."

-O.O-

[end of chapter: Reunion]

Note: GREAT! can't stop being illogical, but still, review would be appreciated like always.

there it goes... turned to be drama (WHERE is that adventure?). Review please.


End file.
